The Endless Adventure
by FandomLifeForever123
Summary: This story follows the life of a girl named Crystal. She faces many hardships and loses many people dear to her. I hope you find it interesting!
1. Fairy Tail!

**Hey guys. This is a new story I decided to make just cause I could. I was bored with my life so yeah. I present The Endless Adventure! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It's my first day Magnolia and I've already found the most annoying person of my life.

I guess I should explain a little about myself first, huh. My name is Crystal, I'm 15. I've been implanted with a demon at birth The demon is called Malthus. We are friends now, but no one knows about it except The Unknown. I've training to control the demon for 8 years. My family during the demon attack. My master died during training, because I was too weak and I couldn't control the demon. So yeah, happy fun times.

Me and The Unknown were traveling around Magnolia.

I thought back to the first time we met. It was two years ago and I had just finished training. I was looking for a place to go, and I bumped into him during my travels.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked. He had a cloak and his face was hidden under a hood.

"I don't know. I'm just traveling," I replied

"Any particular destination?" he asked.

"No, not really," I said.

"See you around sometime," He said, as he started to walk away.

"Wait, please take me with you," I called after him.

"No thanks," he said. "I have places to be,"

"Please, I have nowhere to go," I said.

"Don't be too much of a burden," He said.

"Okay," I said, and ran after him.

We walked some ways away before a thought hit me. I don't know why I didn't bother asking before.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" I asked.

"I don't have one," he replied

"Then what should I call you?" I asked.

"You can call me The Unknown," he said. "And you are…"

"I'm Crystal," I said.

And that's the story of how I met him and how we've been together ever since.

We've been traveling for two years and we still don't know where to go.

We have fought against many enemies during our travels, and The Unknown taught me how to fight and use magic.

I was so lost in thought, I bumped into a girl.

"Ugh, watch where you're going," she said with a British accent. This girl had pink hair that went down to her shoulders. She had rosy pink cheeks. She was tall and skinny. She wore a skirt that came down to knees and a silver t-shirt.

See I was going to apologize. And then she said that.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going," I said evenly.

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again," she said right before she walked away, I got a glance at her hand. It had a weird shaped emblem on it.

I didn't think much of it. We kept on walking and eventually found the Fairy tail guild. It had the exact same emblem as the girl's hand

I turned to the Unknown and told him about the girl's' hand.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Let's go inside," The Unknown suggested.

Once we entered, there was a huge fight going on. We went further in and saw a waitress at the counter. She had silver hair and light skin.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Is this the Fairy Tail guild?" The Unknown asked.

"Yes, are you looking for someone?" The lady asked.

"We're looking for the guild master. Is he around?" I answered.

"He should be returning soon, by the way, I'm mirajane," the lady greeted.

The doors of the guild hall opened and a gigantic man walked through.

"Ah there he is," Mira said

"That's the guild master?!" I exclaimed.

Me and The Unknown approached the giant.

"Ah, new recruits I see," he spoke in a deep cracked voice.

"Yes master," Mira said.

The master suddenly started to shrink and he became the size of a dwarf.

"So you guys would like to join Fairy Tail," he said.

"Yes sir," I said, politely.

"What are your names?' The master asked.

"I don't have one, so you can call me The Unknown," My partner said.

"I'm Crystal," I said.

"Mira, give them the stamp," The master commanded.

"Of course, master," She said. She went back to the counter and took out a stamp. "Where would you like it?"

"I would like mine on the back of my right hand, please," The Unknown said.

"I would like mine on my right shoulder," I said, removing my leather jacket, to reveal a tattoo protruding from under my left sleeve.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," I heard from a voice behind me.

I turned around, only to see the pink haired girl from before standing there.

 _Ugh why her of all people_

Mira quickly put on the stamps for us and went back to the counter.

"Mai, be nice to our new guild member," The master said.

"New guild members?! Ugh," Mai exclaimed. "Why do they have to join?"

"They don't have too. They wanted to," The Master explained.

"Whatever," Mai said, as she walked away to hang-out with her friends.

"Don't mind her, she's just a little moody is all," The master apologized.

"Why don't you walk around and talk to your guild mate?" Mira suggested. She took my hand and the Unknown's wrist, and dragged us around to meet everybody.

The first person we met was a pink haired boy.

"Natsu, come and meet the new guild members," Mira called.

The pink haired guy came over and greeted us.

"This is the Unknown, and this is Crystal," Mira said. "Unknown, Crystal, This is Natsu,"

"Hello, nice to meet you," The Unknown greeted.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Yo, sup guys," He said. "Are you strong,"

 _Who asks that kind of question the first time they meet someone?_

"Yes we are both very strong, but we will not fight you," The Unknown replied smoothly.

"Why not?" Natsu complained.

"Because it is a waste of energy and time," The Unknown replied.

Suddenly a thought popped into my mind. What if…

"Can I ask you something," I said.

"Sure what is it," Natsu said.

"Are you related to Mai?" I asked.

"That pink haired nuisance? No way in hell. She likes the Ice princess, Why would I be related to her," He said.

 _So definitely not related_.

"See ya 'round some time," He said and walked off to talk to his friends.

Mira dragged us around again to talk to some other people.

Some people really stuck out in my mind.

A redhead named Erza.

A blonde named Lucy

A bluenette name Wendy

A black haired guy named Gray, who must have been the one Natsu called Ice princess.

Another bluenette named Juvia who follows Gray everywhere.

And a bunch of other names that all blended together.

They all laughed together, played together, went on quests together and even fought together.

I think I'm really gonna like it here.

* * *

 **So hey guys, I hope you like that chapter. I might update again later today, or next week, maybe in the middle. And the next chapter of Fairy Tail Online comes out then too. See you then!**


	2. Crystal's First Job

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter. It wasn't very interesting though. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It's our second day in the guild, and Mai still doesn't like me. I have no idea why, and I get the feeling it's not just because I bumped into her that first day.

I enter the guild and get something to eat from Mira.

I think back to my dream that night. My dreams are always filled with something happy, but this time it reminded me of when my master died.

I hated reliving that moment. It was like I was sitting in a movie theater. There was nothing I could do to stop it.

"You should take a job," Mira said, interrupting my thoughts.

"But don't I need to have a team?" I asked looking around. Everyone is the guild was in a team, everyone except me and the Unknown.

"You could start a team with the Unknown, or join a team," Mira suggests.

"Maybe I will," I say.

I scan the guild for The Unknown, and find him sitting at a table by himself. I thank Mira and go sit with him.

"What do you want," He says without looking up.

"That's a nice way to greet a friend," I say.

"Oh, it's just you," He says, he seems to relax a little. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a job with me," I say.

"Sure, let's go pick one," He says, getting up and going to look at the job requests.

I get up and join him at the board, after putting our cups away.

"So what do you feel like?" I ask.

"Something hard, these are too easy," He says.

Most of the ones on the wall were pretty easy, like take out some bandits, get a boar away from some farmers land, etc.

"Can we do this one," I said, reaching for a paper. I took it and read it out loud.

 _Get rid of a group of wizard bandits._

 _Reward 700,000 jewel_

"This looks easy, but it's for a lot of jewel so it must be hard," I said.

"Sure let's go," The Unknown said.

"Shouldn't we pack something before we go?" I asked.

"We'll be back soon, don't worry," He said.

"Can we come with you?" A voice asked from behind us. I turned around to see Team Natsu standing there, with a very unhappy looking Mai.

"No, I think we can do this ourselves," The Unknown answered.

"Oh, we weren't asking," Natsu said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Let's go," The Unknown said.

"Wait, I need to get my luggage!" Erza exclaimed as we walked away.

"Me and Crystal are going up ahead, catch up with us later," The Unknown said.

"Then I'm coming with you," Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy squeaked.

"Me and Mai are coming too," Gray said.

"Eh?" Mai said.

"Then, I guess I'll have to leave my luggage behind," Erza said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Let's get going already," I said impatiently.

Me and The Unknown left. It turns out no one else left because when we turned around they were still at the guild.

I turned to the Unknown. "I'll race you there," I said.

"You're on," He said.

"On your marks, get set, go!" and we were off.

I ran as fast as I could to the nearest tree. I climbed up and turned around to see that Team Natsu was just watching me.

I suddenly realized that the Unknown was already ahead of me.

I got distracted, I cursed under my breathe.

I stood up and jump to the nearest tree. From there I climbed higher and saw The Unknown walking towards the destination as if this was nothing.

 _I'll show you. I've gotten better_

Not to brag, but I've always been smarter than him.

I was always smarter than him. It's the only thing I'm better than him at.

I quickly calculated the shortest route to the destination and how long it would take me to get there. If I ran at top speed I would get there before him.

I quickly jump from tree to tree and soon came to where he was. Careful not to let him see me. I jumped around him and continued going, Once I got there, I saw that he was already there.

"How are you already here? I passed you a long time ago!" I exclaimed.

"I saw you pass around me in the trees and picked up my pace once you were out of view," The Unknown explained as though it was obvious.

Just as we were about to leave and look for the bandits, we saw a group of people heading towards us. I leapt into the trees and dragged the Unknown with me.

"What's the big ide-" The Unknown started.

"Shhh someones coming," I whispered sharply.

I looked up to see team Natsu running up the hill.

"I could have sworn that they were here," Natsu said. "I could smell them."

"Are you sure?" Mai questioned. It was clear that she didn't trust him.

 _I can't let him be distrusted because of me. I have to reveal myself._

I walked out of the trees and dragged The Unknown with me.

"Sorry guys, I thought you were the bandits," I apologized.

"Thanks for thinking we were the bad guys," Mai said sarcastically.

"No problem," I replied with equal sarcasm.

"Well anyway, where are these bandits?" Erza questioned.

"If they are wizards, they must have known that someone would put in a job request to get rid of them. They must have put out a few people as decoys so that they could sneak up behind us. They may also have a hostage so that we will hesitate to attack them. So we are going to need 3 of us to be distractions. The distractions are going to act like villagers transporting goods to other villages. While the distractions are out waiting for the bandits, the rest of us will hide and wait for the other bandits to appear. If they have a hostage, they'll expect us to hesitate, but don't. Attack the person holding the hostage with precise aim. We can't afford any mistakes," I said.

"What if you're wrong?" Mai asked. You can always count on Mai to be the pessimist in a group.

"To date, I have never been wrong," I replied.

"But what if you are?" Mai asked again.

"Then you can hold that over my head for as long as you like," I challenged.

"Whatever, but who are our distractions going to be?" Mai asked.

"I-I can do it," Wendy said shyly. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to get hurt," I said. "I mean I know you're strong, but.."

"Yeah, I can do it, besides we need as much power as we can get from behind, She said.

"Ok, who else?" I asked.

"I shall be brave and take the role of being a distraction," Erza said, passionately.

"Umm… Ok," I said. "Who else? We need one more person."

"Fine I'll do it," Mai said.

"Ok, now we've got our distractions, we need to plan," I said

"Can't we just jump out of the trees and start attacking," Natsu complained impatiently.

"We can't act too rashly about it," The Unknown said. I almost jumped. I had completely forgotten he was there.

"Yes, they could anticipate an attack," I said.

"But then what do we do?" Gray asked.

"So the three distractions will be carrying bags to make it look like they've got something to transport," I said. 'Meanwhile, the rest of us will be spread out around the trees, Then one of our distractions will yell out 'attack', but none of us will attack. They will go on the defensive and the other bandits will come and they will all be facing the outside. Once they see that no one is coming, they will most likely turn their attention back to the distractions. If they have a hostage they may be ready to kill them. Once they turn their attention back to the distractions, we'll go. Got it?"

"My head hurts," Natsu complained.

"I don't care," I said. "But don't act too rashly."

"What if someone does something wrong?" Mai asked.

"So many questions, If someone does something wrong just attack," I said.

"Okay," The Unknown said.

"So the bandits should be passing around here in about 5 minutes according to the person who sent the request," I said. "Any questions."

No one said anything

"Ok then," I said. "Erza, Mai, and Wendy get into position, everyone else, spread out in the trees,"

Me and the Unknown went to the left, And Natsu, Happy and Gray to the right.

Not long after, the bandits came and sure enough they had a hostage. The hostage was a girl with long green hair. She had bright blue eyes, and looked to be about 10 or 11.

They approached Erza, Mai, and Wendy with caution. Realizing that they were unarmed, they went for it.

"Give us all your valuables!" The first man yelled.

"B-but we don't h-have any," Wendy said, paralyzed with fear.

"Attack!" Erza yelled.

 _Too early!_

Luckily, no one ran out of their hiding spot, and the bandits went on the defensive, with a few others that had come in from the rear, just as I one holding the hostage pressed the blade against her throat, and she squeaked in pain.

Once they had gotten over their initial shock, they turned their attention back to the distraction.

"What kind of a trick was that?" The second man asked, pointing a knife in their direction.

"Albert, calm down, it was just a dirty trick, no one's coming," The first man said.

I looked at Mai and I could tell almost exactly what she was thinking. She wanted more then anything, to attack the bandits head on and let the hostage free.

 _Please be patient!_

"Now!" I yelled.

Everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and attacked the bandits.

Most of the bandits had transformed into different animals. Some of them cast spells to boost the other wizards power.

I dashed over to the hostage and quickly freed her from the man holding her. I took off her gag, picked her up, and dashed to Happy.

"Happy, take care of her," I said.

"Aye!" Happy said as I dashed back into the battlefield.

It was chaotic. Spells were being cast everywhere.

Some bandits were set on fire, some of them were trapped in a purplish ice, some were just knocked out.

Not long after, all the bandits were taken out.

Mai turned to me with a look of disgust. "Well?"

"What?" I asked, confused about what had happened.

"Why didn't you bother helping us? You guys must be so weak," Mai exclaimed.

"Even if we were, we'd still be able to beat you," I retorted.

"Break it up, there are more enemies coming. Looks like there wasn't just one group," The Unknown said.

"Want to prove you're strong? Beat them, all by yourselves," Mai challenged.

"Ok, let's go," I said, looking at the Unknown, who looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. "How many?"

"About 30," The Unknown replied.

"Piece of cake," I said with ease.

As they appeared, they immediately looked at all the people that were burned, frozen over, and knocked. They were filled with rage. At least 15 of them tried to attack me at first.

I quickly darted between them. I attacked them from behind, turning into a demon. I lashed out at them and within a minute they were knocked out.

I changed out of my demon form. I looked at the Unknown. "Your turn,"

The Unknown took out his hood and looked them all dead in the eyes, and that's the end of that. They were knocked out, but not killed.

The thing about me and the Unknown is that we don't kill our enemies.

I looked at Mai. "How was that,"

"Ugh whatever," She said, with disgust.

I looked at everyone else. Their faces slack with awe.

"How did you do that? That was faster than Mira's Sitri form!" Natsu exclaimed. "And how did you defeat them by looking them in the eye!" He exclaimed looking at The Unknown.

Then the next group of bandits appeared, but this time there was a girl with them.

Everyone got ready to attack, but something was up with the girl.

"Hold fire!" I yelled.

I approached the lady in the front. "Why have you come here?" I asked.

"Crystal, it sure has been a long time…." Said a familiar voice from under the hood.

 _It can't be! Not her!_

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but the chapter was getting too long. See you guys next time!**


	3. Alexandra

**Hey guys! hope you liked the cliff-hanger last time. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _It can't be her!_

Memories of my past flood back to me. The demon attack, my parents death and….. Her.

"Alexandra….. Is that you?"

"Indeed it is," She said. She lifted her hood, and she looked almost exactly like she did 10 years ago, before she left the village….

"Crystal, you know her?" Mai asked suspiciously, like I was siding with them and feeding information to them.

"She was my childhood friend.." Is the last thing I say before the flashback hits me.

-Flashback-

It was the day before the demon attack and we were about 6 or 7. We were the best of friends and nothing could break that bond. Or so I had thought.

"Crystal, can we go to the park? I wanna play," 7 year old Alex complained.

"Let's go! I wanna play, too! I haven't done anything fun for a week!" I exclaimed.

We ran off together, to get to the park.

We went down the slide, played on the swings, and before we knew it, it was night.

Our parents came to pick us up soon. We begged for more time, but our parents said we had to.

That was the last memory I had of us together.

The day of the demon attack, me and Alexandra had gotten separated. Our parents went into war, spells being cast everywhere.

My mom was casting a sealing spell, but the demon saw and lashed out at her.

Alex's mom saw it lash out and, seeing as she was the closest, she jumped in the way instead.

"Crystal!" My mom yelled. "Help her!"

I did know some healing magic, but I had hemophobia and was terrified of seeing blood.

I ran to her side, nevertheless, and began to heal her.

"Crystal... You can't… save me…" Alex's mom said. "Please… Listen to… My last… Words.."

Tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision. "Please, don't talk like that. Save your strength."

"You…. can't…. save me," She repeated.

"Let me try, please," I pleaded.

"Save your magic…. You'll need it.. Please listen.."

"Yes..." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Alex is your…. Best friend… Right?" She asked.

"Yes she is!" I replied instantly.

"Protect… her.. I love her.. Please save her.. I'm so proud of you…. Even though you weren't my daughter…. I love you… Keep living for me and Alex… Thank you…" She said, tears running down her face.

Her final breath in my arms, she closed her eyes with a smile on her face, her face covered in tears.

 _Thank you, I promise I will!_

I collapsed in tears. Alex would never forgive me for this.

My mom stood next to me. "Crystal get up, we can't have any more tears. We need to win this for her. Got it?"

I rose, wiping the rest of the tears from my face. "Yes, let's go."

I looked to my left, and Alex's father came into view, running straight for us.

When he saw Alex's mother on the ground, he collapsed. "No, please... Hana, you can't leave me like this.."

That's when it hit him and it was all over.

"Crystal…" He said weakly. "Come here…"

I went to him as he breathed his last breath.

"Protect Alex…."

That was 2 people that told me to protect her, and I swore I would

"Crystal, I need you to go ge-" My mother got interrupted the demon. It lashed out at her again.

"Hitomi!" My father yelled from across the battlefield. He ran to get to us.

"Crystal, come here…. I need to transplant…. The demon… Into you.." She said.

"Yes mother.." I said.

I propped her up against a rock.

My father got there just in time to save her from another demon attack. So many people had died for my mom.

"Hitomi… Finish the….. spell…." My father said weakly. "Crystal… Do you want to… do this? You bear… the weight…. of.. solitude…. You will… be pushed… away by… everyone…"

"Yes father, I'm ready," I said.

My mother finishes casting the spell, and the demon is sucked within my body.

"Crystal… I want to say something to you…. before I'm gone. Please always be strong… I will always be there for you," My mother said and her dark hair brushed across her face. I came closer and pushed the strands away.

"Crystal.. there is so much left I want to tell you… we will meet again, and when I meet you again… tell me how you've been.."

 _Mother…_

"Crystal," My father beckoned me over. "I'm… so happy.. You were our daughter.. We love you… Thank you.. for making me a father… and making your mother, a mother… Thank you.."

"Crystal… we love you…" My mother said.

I collapsed in sobs, and lean on my mother.

"Thank you, mother, father. For letting me be your child. Please let me be your daughter once again," I finally chokes out, through my sobs.

"Crystal, stay strong, we will meet you on the other side one day.. I love you.. You will be our daughter then… We will see you there," My mother says and closes her eyes. Her final breath escapes her.

 _She's gone, and so is father._

My parents lay lifeless on the ground. The last thing I remember is Alex coming and seeing her parents on the ground. Dead.

She fled and I blacked out.

The next day, everyone looked at me like I was a disgrace. Alex was nowhere to be found. I asked around, but no one would talk to me.

I finally found her aunt, who didn't seem to blame me for her sister's, Alex's mom's, death.

"She left earlier this morning, I have no idea why," Her aunt said.

"Which way did she go?" I asked.

"I don't know," She replied.

"Well, I'm gonna find her, and bring her back," I said. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, please do bring her," Her aunt said.

That's when I set off for my quest to find her. _I don't care if I have to drag her back, I'm bringing her back_.

-Flashback End-

"Alex why are you here of all places?" I ask.

"I wanted to get my revenge on you," She says, and I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart.

"Why?" I ask. "What have I ever done?"

"You killed my parents, or rather the demon did," Alex says.

"They died protecting my mother, but she died anyways. And do think killing me will kill the demon too? The demon will be loose again, and it'll kill everyone," I say.

 _Heyyy!_ The demon says in my head.

 _I'm sorry, but I can't let my mother's spell go to waste._ I mentally apologized.

Alex seems to consider this, but it doesn't look like she's changed her mind.

"Nice try, but you're dead," Alex says. "Ice make freeze lance!"

I quickly changed into my demon form and dodged, but she attacked again with a different attack.

 _So fast! I can't keep up!_

Her attack barely misses my leg.

I land on the ground. I look back at my friends, still looking dazed.

"Well? Save the girl, get out of here, you can't beat her," I say, but to my surprise Mai steps up.

"Nice try, but do you think we'll really leave you? We aren't gonna let you fight her alone," Mai says.

"The laws prohibit me from joining this battle, but I have no plan to leave. This is your own battle. Good luck." The Unknown says, without care.

"Gee, thanks, I love you too," I say, sarcastically.

"Well, Mai is right, we can't leave you. We are Fairy Tail, and we don't leave our friends behind," Gray says.

"Yah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yells

"We can help you," Erza says.

"I-I can heal you guys," Wendy says.

I smile. _Thank you guys_.

"Ok guys here's the gameplan. Happy you have to get the girl somewhere safe," I say, and look at the girl.

"And i forgot to ask before, but what's you're name?" I ask, but it might be too late to ask.

"My name is Rin," She says.

"That's a beautiful name," I say.

"Thank you," Rin says, shyly.

"Happy you have to get Rin somewhere safe. And stay with her. Everyone else, attack!" I yell.

Everyone immediately attack the other bandits, and I run straight for Alex.

"Ice make shield!" Alex yells.

I attack and crack the ice, but my attack isn't strong enough to completely break it.

 _It's no use, I have to use my other power._

"Guys get away," I say.

"I already told you, we won't leave," Mai repeats.

"No, just back-up, I don't want to hurt you," I say.

"You're using THAT technique?" The Unknown asks.

"I have no other choice," I say.

I start to prepare the technique, but Alex attacks me.

Mai jumps in the way and pushes her back.

"Crystal, finish the preparing the technique, I'll cover you," Mai says.

 _Thanks Mai. I owe you one_.

"Ok, I'm done," I announce.

Mai backs up, and I release the technique.

All of a sudden, 6 other versions of me appear.

Alex attacks and one version of me jumps in the way and absorbs the attack.

I push her away with an attack, and she goes flying.

She gets back up and then throws an ice lance at me. I dodge to slow and it hits my leg.

My technique disappears as I lose focus.

I watch as Alex approaches with a dagger, poised to attack.

I close my eyes, prepared to meet my fate. _If I couldn't save her, then I deserve to die by her hand._

I wait, but the hit doesn't come.

I look up and see The Unknown standing in front of me holding a sheathed katana.

"The laws have decided, you are not destined to die today." He assures me

The Unknown unsheathes his sword, causing an evil presence to shoot out in all directions. I lost it. I wanted to back away but at the same time, I couldn't move. I was paralysed by fear but I took note of the wicked sword he held.

It was darker than night and seemed to absorb all the light in the area, as though it was a void. The Unknown then whispered, in a voice loud enough for all of us to hear " Radiate evil."

Suddenly, I felt bad for Alex. She seemed as scared as the rest of us and just as unable to move. I couldn't fathom what it felt like to be at the end of that evil blade. "Pathetic" The Unknown sighed "Perhaps I shouldn't be using Interitus."

He then proceeds to sheathe his sword, to the relief of all of us. I look over to my other friends and noticing them all shaking. Wendy seemed to be taking it the worst, she was on the ground her eyes wide.

"Unknown…" I say.

Team Natsu stepped forward. Mai, Gray and Erza stepped in front of me. Natsu picked me up and held me. I could hear his heart beating. My leg was still bleeding.

Wendy stood up and started to heal my leg.

"You guys…." I say weakly. I can't feel anything anymore.

Maybe I still won't make it, maybe I'm not strong enough to make it through. At least I'll be with my parents again.

 _I'm sorry…_

"Crystal hang in there," Natsu says.

I black out and then all of a sudden, I see my parents again.

"Am I dead?" I ask.

"Luckily, no, but you're close enough that we can talk to you," My mother says. "Look how much you've grown,"

"Wait how are you here?" I ask.

"That's not important," My father says. "We can only be here a moment though, you must return to your friends. They are fighting for you right now,"

They slowly start to fade. _I promise, I'll keep fighting._

I regain conscious. I see everyone sitting around me, even Alex. The Unknown leans on a tree in the shade.

"What happened?" I ask. I try to sit up, but my head starts spinning.

"We talked to Alex, all of a sudden, she felt bad. I don't know why, but she's here now and she wants to say something," Mai explains.

"Crystal, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. Please forgive me," Alex pleads.

"It's ok," I say.

"I don't deserve to talk to you, much less even be alive," Alex has tears in her eyes.

I hug her. "Don't worry about, it's ok. I'll be fine. Just stay with me," I say.

"Yeah sure," Alex says, and hugs me back. "Forever."

* * *

 **Hey guys! So if you guys haven't already noticed, Crystal's powers are from Naruto and so is her backstory, kind of. I just wanted to tell you, 'cause I don't want credit for stuff I didn't make up myself. It was soooo cheesy, but I don't care. I'm rushing right now. Anyway I hope you like it.**


	4. A Couple New Guildmates

**Hey guys! It's me! I hope you liked the last chapter. It was soooo cheesy. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

We continued the journey home, this time with Rin and Alex. Lucy hasn't said anything since The Unknown unleashed his power against Alex.

I touched Lucy's shoulder, causing her to jump.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yah, I'm just a little shaken up," Lucy says. It shows in her face. Even Wendy seemed to be taking it better than Lucy.

"I'm sorry about him, The Unknown that is," I apologize.

"It's ok," She says. "I'm just surprised, is all."

"He can be like that sometimes," I say. I look at The Unknown, he walks ahead of the group. His hood is up again.

"Anyway, I apologize for his behaviour," I apologize one last time and fall back with Rin.

"I'm sorry about the Unknown," I apologize.

"Who?" She asks.

"The guy in the front with the black cloak," I say. "I should probably tell you who everyone is first, though,"

"The guy in the front as I mentioned before, is The Unknown. The guy with the spiky pink hair is Natsu. The girl with pink hair is Mai. By the way, they are not related. The girl with the red hair is Erza. The guy with the black hair is Gray. That girl with the curly brown hair is Alex. And I'm Crystal," I say.

"That's overwhelming," Rin says.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I probably shouldn't have poured all those names over you. Anyway, do have anywhere to go after this?"

"No, my family was killed, and I was taken hostage. My entire village is gone, I have no home," Rin says darkly.

"Oh," is all I can say as my family's death comes back to me.

I look up and see that we have arrived at the Fairy Tail guild.

We walk inside, and I give Rin something to eat as I explain the situation to the guild master.

"What do we about them?" I ask.

"Where did you find them?" The guild master asks.

"Rin was a hostage, and Alex was the leader, but then saved me when she realized what she had done,"

"Oh I see," He says. "We could recruit someone like them, if they don't have anywhere to go."

"I'll ask them if they want to join," I say.

"Ok, I'm going to check up on the others," He says and disappears.

I sit down next to Rin.

"So are you feeling any better?" I ask.

"Yah a little," She says.

I have no idea how to ask her if she wants to join Fairy Tail, so I just ask "Do you use any magic?"

"I can use a little healing magic, but that's it," She says.

"That's ok, would you like to join Fairy Tail?" I ask bluntly.

"Ummm…. Sure why not," She says.

"Really?!" I almost yell in excitement.

"Yah sure," She says.

That was easier than I thought it would be. I get up and look around for Alex and find her sitting by herself at a table, reading.

"If you would excuse me for just a minute," I say and go to Alex.

I sit down next to her and she doesn't seem to notice.

"Alex, you in there," I say.

She jumps and looks at me. "I didn't notice you!" She exclaims.

"Sorry about that," I say.

"It's ok," she says. "Is there any reason you came here?"

"Actually yah. Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Yes of course!" Alex exclaims enthusiastically.

"Yay!" I exclaim.

I reported back to the guild master and told him that they wanted to join.

"Oh really? Take them to Mirajane and give them the stamp," The guild master orders.

"Yes sir," I say.

I walk over to Rin and Alex.

"Hey guys, come with me for a second," I say.

"Where are we going?" Rin asks.

"To get your Fairy Tail marks," I say.

I see Rin's eyes light up in excitement. "Really?" She asks.

"Of course you are," I say.

I walk over to Mira and tell her about the situation.

"Yay! We have 2 new guild members!" Mira exclaims and grabs the stamp from behind the counter.

"I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. What are your names?" She asks.

"I'm Rin."

"And I'm Alex."

"Nice to meet you, where would you like your guild marks?" Mira asks.

"I would like mine on my right wrist," Alex says.

"That's a unique place to put it," Mira says, and proceeds to put the mark on the inside of her wrist.

"And I would like mine on my left palm, please," Rin says.

"Of course," Mira says and puts the stamp on Rin's left palm.

"I hope you both like it here at the guild," Mira says and returns to the counter.

"Yay! Now that you guys are an official part of the guild, can we form a team?" I ask.

"Sure," Alex says.

"Can it be us three, and The Unknown?" I ask.

"Sure, why not," Rin says.

We walk to the table that the Unknown is sitting at. I sit down next to him, and Alex and Rin sit in front of us.

The Unknown looks up from his book, and see us sitting around him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. Would you like to be a part to our team. Like me, Alex and Rin?" I ask.

"... I suppose." The Unknown answered.

"You relented easier than I thought you would," I say suspiciously.

"YAY!" Rin exclaimed so loudly, it made me and Alex jump. The Unknown just looked up over the top of his book.

"Well anyway, we should get going guys" I decide. "Before we get annoying."

We get up and go to the request board. We get there, but Natsu jumps in front of us before we can pick a mission.

He points directly at me and says "Fight me!"

I push him out of the way and proceed to pick up a request.

Natsu gets up and tries to kick me. I dodge and he ends up kicking Gray.

"Get out of the way, Ice princess," Natsu says.

"You kicked me, Flame brain," Gray retaliates.

"Do I hear fighting over there?" Erza asks.

"No Ma'am," They say in unison.

"That's what I thought," Erza says and turns back around to her cake.

 _Well now that that's taken care of._

"What do you guys feel like?" I ask.

"I don't know," Rin replies unsure.

"How 'bout this one?" Alex suggests picking up one that says

 _Save the Deforma Village from raging beasts._

 _Reward ~ 100,000 jewel_

"Ok, works for me. I'll go ask The Unknown if he wants to join us," I agree and leave to ask the Unknown.

I got to where he was sitting, but the second I sit down, Natsu comes rushing over again.

"Fight me," He challenges.

"..." The Unknown glares at him.

"Aye sir!" Natsu squeaks and walks off quickly.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem, is something wrong?" The Unknown asks.

"No not really, it's just that we picked a mission and we want you to join us," I explain.

"What's the mission?" The Unknown asks.

I explain the mission and tell him about the reward.

"... Sure" The Unknown relents.

"Ok, let's go," I say and walk over to get the request.

I take the request from the board and then Natsu walks over again and takes the request from the board.

"Hey give it back," I say.

"You're gonna have to fight me for it," Natsu says.

He's only a little taller than I am so I can probably reach it if he holds it over his head, but he doesn't. He holds it behind his back.

 _Ugh, I guess I have no choice._

I don't bother changing into my demon. I won't need it. Instead I dash behind him and take the request.

"See you later," I say and walk out the guild door with Alex, Rin and The Unknown trailing after me.

Team Natsu dashes after us again. _Seems like we'll never be on a quest alone._

"What's the quest?" Natsu asks.

"None of your business," I say. I'm so mad at him I can barely think straight.

"Aw, come on. It was just a joke," Natsu says.

I look at Alex and Rin. "Alex how fast can you run?"

Alex grins. "I see where this is going,"

I look at the Unknown. "You up for another race?" I ask.

"Sure..." The Unknown answers silently

"Rin, you can come with me," I say to Rin. "Is that ok?"

"Yah sure," Rin says. I pick her up and get into a running position.

"On your marks, get set, go!" I yell.

We set off, and even though I'm slowed down by Rin I can still run really fast. Alex runs into the forest on the left and The Unknown is long gone. I run into the forest on the right and jump into a tree. I jump around from tree to tree and then find The Unknown disappearing and reappearing all around the main path. As for Alex, she's nowhere to be seen.

I stop for a second to catch my breath, and see Natsu about 7 miles away running to catch up.

I look at Rin and she look terrified. "I'm sorry about this Rin. It's just that I'm mad at Natsu for being such an idiot."

"It's ok," Rin says. "It's just your heart is beating so fast and I don't want to wear you out."

"I'll be fine, we only have about 6 miles left to go," I pant. "Hold on tight."

I get up and keep dashing through the trees. After a while I see the Village drawing nearer and then see the Unknown waiting outside. The gate is closed and Alex comes out of the left forest area. I jump out of the right area and smile.

"Looks like I lost," I say, but I'm not mad.

I turn around to make sure that Team Natsu hasn't caught up.

"It looks like we lost them," I say and let Rin down.

I knock on the gate and someone opens the door. This person had blonde hair and dark green eyes. kind of an odd combination. He wore a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had a light skin colour.

"Can we enter?" Alex asks after a long period of silence.

"Where are you from?" The person asks.

"We're from Fairy Tail. I'm Crystal," I say. "You sent a request to us to save you from some raging beasts."

"Oh yah, I remember now," He say. "I'm Julian, nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too," I say as I walk in with the others walking in behind me. I point to each of the others in turn. "That's the Unknown. That's Alex and that's Rin."

"Pleasure to meet you," Rin says.

"Same here," Alex says.

The Unknown keeps quiet, but he nods his head.

The gates start to close behind us, but then all of a sudden I'm pushed to the ground. My eyes are closed, but when I open them I see that Team Natsu is standing at the gates. I feel so enraged right now.

I stand up and brush myself off.

"Didn't I tell you not to come?!" I almost yell at them. "We can handle this ourselves."

"I don't think you can," Natsu grins. "Just let us help out."

"Whatever, just don't get in the way," I mutter, turning around to face Julian.

"Whatever you say," Natsu says.

 _Dimwit..._

* * *

 **Hey guys! The end of that chapter was weird but I got lazy, so that happened. Yea, I don't really have much to fill you in on today, so I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	5. The Cave?

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, although it was really weird. I have no idea what I was thinking. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _Why did they have to show up? They're not gonna help._

As we continue walking, I notice that Rin, Alex and The Unknown don't really care that I'm mildly upset.

I try to keep a conversation with Malthus only because he's the only one that really understands me. He knows what I've been through. He was the one that killed my master during training. He knows how I felt that day..

I find myself slipping away back into the past to when my master died.

 _No Crystal. Control yourself. You can't do this now._ I think

 _Hey Crystal, Are you ok?_ Malthus asks. He's changed a lot since the day my master died.

 _Yah I'm fine, I'm still upset though._ I reply.

 _Forgive him Crystal. He just wanted to help._ Malthus repeats.

 _But I'm not that weak, i can handle myself._ I think, I looking up and seeing that we've almost arrived at the cave.

 _I'll talk to you in a bit, Malthus._ I think, ending the conversation.

I look at the cave and then realize that the entrance is blocked off.

Natsu comes over and stands next to me. I resist the urge to slap him.

"Hey Crystal," Natsu says quietly.

"What do you want now?" I ask, without looking at him.

"About earlier, don't take it the wrong way. I know you're strong, but I just wanted to help." Natsu apologizes.

"Whatever," I say, trying not to dwell on it, because it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"I'm sorry," Natsu repeats

"It's fine," I say.

I tune out Natsu, who's still trying to apologize, and focus on the boulder blocking the cave.

 _Seeing as the boulder is pretty big, it's not possible to push it out. The only way to get through is to break it with brute force._ I think

Before I can tell everyone where to attack from, Natsu charges the boulder.

"Natsu st-," Is all I can say before he jumps and attacks.

"Fire dragon's claw!" Natsu shouts and kicks the boulder.

He lands on the ground and looks up at where he attacked the boulder. I look up too, and there is nothing except a small dent.

Natsu grins and looks at me. "See Crystal, that's how it's done."

I face palm, and try not to kill him

"We need a way to effectively break this boulder," Mai says.

"I was thinking that if we attack simultaneously, we could break it." I suggest.

"That would work, except for the fact that we need a lot of shear strength!" Gray says sarcastically.

"Gray, we're working it out," Rin says.

"So how are we going to work it out?" Erza asks.

The Unknown sighs "Wither away." Suddenly, a dark aura envelops his left hand.

He touched the rock with his hand and, beginning from the spot where he touched it, the rock starts to fade away.

When the rock fades away completely, the entrance of the cave is open.

"What was that?!" I exclaim.

The Unknown shrugs. "Magic."

I give a huff of exasperation. I guess we did need help, but he could have given us a heads-up.

"Well, now that it's open, should we send someone to make sure it's safe?" Gray asks.

"Forget that, let's just go!" Natsu shouts as he dashes into the cave.

I grab his shirt right before he completely makes it there. "Hold on, we don't know what's in there," I say.

"What do you guys think? Should we go or send someone first to make sure?" Alex asks.

"All in favour of sending someone in first," I say. No one raises their hand.

"All in favour of going in," I say. All hands, except The Unknowns, go up and then it's decided.

"I guess we are all going in," Rin says.

I let go of Natsu as we head in. The Unknown in front followed by Gray and Mai. Me, ALex and Natsu are in the middle, and finally Erza and Rin in the back.

As we enter the cave, Mai freezes in her steps, her face expressionless.

"Mai, are you ok?" Gray asks.

Mai slowly turns her head to look at him. She looks terrified now.

I approach her and put my hands on her shoulders. I close my eyes and look into her mind to see what's going on. Inside I see that she has been here before a long time ago. This is her past.

I see monster's who killed her parents. I see her family bleeding out as the monster attacked. I see her on her knees crying. I see...her weakness.

 _Maybe we are not so different after all._ I think.

I open my eyes. "Mai, It's going to be ok, we are all for you. I know you are strong, you can face this weakness," I say firmly. I let my hands drop back to my sides.

Mai looks at me. "I know, I'll try. It's just the memories I get from here that scare me."

"I know, I've been there. Come on, we got to keep going," I say.

"Yah," Mai says and continues walking.

 _I wonder what from here could have caused that momentary weakness. It could have been the monsters that killed her family._ I think trying to find a logical explanation. _Maybe it's like what happened when I saw Alex again and just couldn't fight her._

I look up to see how much longer the walk is, but it doesn't look like there will be an end soon. I try to find an eit on either side of the path, and find one a little further from where we are walking.

"Hey guys, can we take that exit?" I ask.

"Hm, sure why not," Rin says.

"Ok," Alex says.

"I just wanna get somewhere, my feet hurt," Natsu complains.

"So, I guess we are taking the exit," Erza says, and we turn walking into the path.

I look up to see where we are walking and it seems that there is a wall blocking the end, and also other exits to the left and the right.

We make it to the end and decide to turn right.

As we walk, I sense an evil presence. I shrug it off, thinking it's from the Unknown, but then it hits me. He would never just send out an evil presence like that. And, judging by the expression on his face, he can sense it too.

I speed up and walk beside him. "You can sense it too, can't you?" I ask while keeping my voice down. I don't want to scare anyone or worry them about the presence, especially if the whole thing is in my head.

"Yes, I can," The Unknown says taking a cue from me and keeping his voice down too.

"Do you know where it's coming from?" I ask.

"I can't pin it down exactly, but it's coming somewhere from the right," The Unknown says.

 _Maybe me and The Unknown should go and check it out before anyone else catches on._ I think.

In fact, I'm about to ask him, when Mai speed up to walk next to me and The Unknown. _Please go away!_ I mentally beg, but I know she can't hear me.

"Guys, you can sense it right?" She asks, speaking nothing above a mutter.

"Sense what?" I ask, keeping my voice low.

"Don't play dumb, You know exactly what I'm talking about. The evil presence," Mai mutters.

"Yes we can," I whisper. "Why do you care?"

"Because this place gives off bad vibes," Mai answers quietly.

"I suspected as much," I sigh.

"What do we do?" Mai asks.

"Don't tell the others, it'll spread chaos and panic," I say. "Trust me, don't tell."

"Ok, ok, I won't," Mai says.

"Good," I say relived.

"So what do we do?" Mai asks again

"Well, The Unknown said that he could sense the presence from somewhere in the right, so I suggest we go off earlier and claim that we should split up and try to find clues about monsters, and then maybe we could try and see where it's coming from," I explain.

"Ok, let's do it," Mai says. I turn to the Unknown and tell him the plan.

Once we make it to the intersection, and before we can set the plan into action…

The is a giant roar… From the right.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter. I will probably be updating again next saturday unless I'm busy. See you guys next time. Byeeeee!**


	6. A New Enemy

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter! The cliff-hanger was just… My friend got so mad about that. But, just so you know, it's more fun for me to end it like that. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

There is a giant roar… from the right..

 _No! Why did you do that? Now we can't go off on our own._ I think. _That completely ruined our plan._

Natsu walks to my side. "What was that?" He asks me.

I resist the urge to say a giant roar, but I do answer "I have no idea."

"Should we investigate?" Gray asks.

"Maybe we should send a small group first, and then the rest of us can follow when they come back," I say, faith returning in my plan.

"I think that we should all go together," Erza says.

"I'm with Crystal on this one," Mai says.

"So am I," Alex says, even though she has no idea about the plan.

"I'm with Crystal," Rin says, but, like Alex, she has no idea about the plan.

"..." The Unknown says. _He never sides with anyone_.

"Well, that's 4 against 3," I say.

"Well, who's going to go?" Natsu asks.

"Me, Mai and The Unknown," I say.

"You seem to have put an awful lot of thought into this," Erza says suspiciously.

"No, it's because me and the Unknown have had a lot of time fighting alongside each other, so we're more comfortable with that fighting style," I say thinking quickly. "And Mai's need to come because… Ummmm because.."

"Because I've been here before, and I know this place inside out," Mai says quickly.

 _Nice save!_ I think.

"Whatever, let's hurry," Gray says impatiently.

"Gray's right," I say and me, the Unknown, and Mai head off to the right before anyone can argue.

I keep checking behind me to make sure that no one has tailed us.

"Crystal, what are you doing?" Mai asks.

"I'm making sure that no one's following us," I reply.

"Anyway, what are we supposed to do?" Mai asks.

"Isn't it obvious, we kill the monster and then we go back and pretend it was nothing and then leave," I say sarcastically.

"Seriously," Mai says disapprovingly.

I roll my eyes. "Did you think I was serious?" I ask.

"Not at all," Mai says.

"Uh huh," I say.

"Guys," The Unknown says. "We're approaching our destination."

"How much farther?" I ask.

"Not too far," The Unknown says.

"How long will it take to get there?" Mai asks.

"A few minutes" The Unknown says and after that all conversation ceases.

We walk in silence for the remaining amount of time.

We approach a giant cave in which there is probably the most hideous creature in all of existence.

It had the head of a dragon, but with an odd pattern on it's face. It wasn't exactly stripes, but more of like a streak. It wasn't just that, but the fact that the colours on it were nauseating, there was bright and neon colours. It's body was relatively small, as it was the size of a school bus. I know that a school bus it pretty big, but for creature like this it was pretty small. It's body had the same pattern as it's face which made it even more nauseating.

The Unknown stays expressionless, but Mai looks like she had back in the other corridor.

 _Maybe we should have let the other's come with us._ I think.

"Maybe I should go ba-" I begin, but Mai puts her hand on my shoulder.

"No you should stay, I'll go back," Mai says.

"Are you sure?" I ask. _Why would I doubt her going back to get our friends._

"Yes, I am," Mai says. She smiles, and runs back down the corridor to get to everyone else.

 _Thank you._ I silently thank her. I know it's going to be a while before she comes back so me and the Unknown have to stall for a while until she gets back.

I turn to the Unknown. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready," The Unknown says.

Before we can attack, the monster awakes and I'm trapped in the sultry gaze of it's dark green eyes.

It lashes out at me and the Unknown quickly pulls me out of the way.

I snap out of the 'charm' if you can call it that.

"Thanks," I say.

"No time for that right now," The Unknown says. "Focus on enemy."

"Right," I say and focus my attention on the dragon-like creature now slowly crawling towards me.

I stand still and the creature slowly approaches. It opens it's mouth, ready to snap at me. I jump out of the way at the last second, transform into a demon and attack the area behind it's head.

It has quick reflexes though, so it quickly moves forward and dodges.

I end up digging my heel into the ground and then I can't pull it out. I can see a faint trace of blood on my leg and then the monster turns around.

I tug at my leg. Time seems to slow down, and I can't do anything. The monster looks directly at me, and I can't seem to move.

 _I guess this is it._ I think.

I look at the Unknown, I guess he knows that he won't make it in time.

I turn my attention back to the monster. At least I can go down fighting.

I throw a punch, expecting the monster to dodge, but he doesn't and he gets hit in the jaw. He goes flying, giving me enough time to get my foot out.

I get my foot out and try to walk, but immediately fall over. I silently curse under my breath. My ankle is broken.

The monster gets back up and now I'm completely helpless. The Unknown is still not helping.

I close my eyes, prepared to go down, but the blow never comes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I hear from in front of me, and I have never been so glad to hear such an annoying voice. It's Natsu.

"Thank you," I say.

"Hey it's no big deal," Natsu says and picks me up.

He walks over to the Unknown with Rin following him. He gently lets me down as Rin starts healing my ankle.

"Can you do me favour?" Natsu asks him.

"What is it?" The Unknown asks.

"Can you watch over Crystal and Rin?" Natsu asks. "I'm gonna help fight. You guys have done enough," And then he leaves to go help the others.

"Sorry I couldn't help," The Unknown apologizes.

"It's not your fault, I was dumb. I should have analyzed his abilities first," I say.

"At least you know them now" The Unknown says.

"I guess that's true." I say. "Now go help the others,"

"Sure." The Unknown says.

"We'll be fine," I say and The Unknown turns and walks towards the battle. He doesn't attack, but rather just stands back until he feels someone needs assistance.

"That was really brave of you," Rin says.

"What?" I ask.

"Letting him go back into battle," Rin says.

"How, I probably just signed his death warrant," I say.

"Instead of having staying on the safe side, you let him go and help the others to lower the risk of injuries," Rin says.

"I don't really know what I was thinking," I admit. "He's like a brother to me and I could tell he wanted to be helping everyone else."

"I believe you," Rin says.

We sit in silence for a bit while Rin continues healing my ankle.

"You're all done healing," Rin says. "But I recommend not going straight into battle."

"Ok," I say. Although I do know healing magic too, and I could heal my leg completely, but I used up to much magic staying in the demon form. I don't know why, but It took up almost 2x as much as it normally does.

I stay sitting down and I wait at least 10 minutes before I risk getting back up and rejoining the fight.

I turn to Rin. "You stay here," I say.

She nods and I rush back into battle only to realize it's useless.

Everyone else is sweating and panting, but the monster seems fine.

"Guys, stop," Mai says. She has a cut on her arm, and is sweating more than everyone else.

"This is my fight," She says. "I can't let you all die for me."

"Aw, come on. You're our friend, no you're our family, and we can't let you take the blame for this," Gray says.

"He's right," I say. "We'll fight until the very end."

"Please you guys, I can't let you do this," Mai says.

"No, you helped me turn back into the person I was a very long time ago," Alex says and looks at me. "You helped me regain one of the best friendships I've ever had. I'm not going to let you give up your life like it's nothing."

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that," Mai says. She steps up in front of everybody. "Thank you guys for making my life worth living, this is the end."

She crosses her arms, ready to prepare Iced-shell. Everyone is frozen in place, but somehow I find the strength to move.

I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mai, but I'm not letting you do this," I say and slowly move in front of her.

"I know that we've had our differences, but I can't let you do this. If you go down, I'm going down with you," I say. "I'm not letting you cast the spell. Think about everything that you've done leading up to this moment. Think about the friends you've made and the new family you have. I'm happy I got to meet you and I'll die by your side if I have to, but you are not leaving like this."

"Crystal.. I.." Mai says.

"Stay with me, with us," I say.

I gesture to everyone around us and I can see her slowly changing her mind.

Mai drops her arms and collapses. I guess even preparing that spell takes a lot out of you.

"Gray, take her to Rin, please," I say.

"Of course," Gray says. He picks her up and takes her to the far side of the cave.

"And stay with her until she wakes up," I call back.

"I got it," He replies.

I look around at my new family. "You guys ready for one last stand?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Erza says and we all charge.

Before we attack though, the monster starts having all these weird seizures. It collapses and Alex seems to be the only one able to function.

She walks over cautiously and summons an ice blade to her hand, she stabs it in the heart and the monster turns to dust.

Now it's over, it's all over.

Mai suddenly jolts up. Her eyes dark green.

Her skin streaked with bright and neon colours.

In fact…

She almost resembled….

The Monster…

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked that chapter. There will be a new chapter up next week and then you can find out what happens to Mai and I might also add in the Unknowns back story.**


	7. Mai

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm rushing to finish this chapter right now because I have a project due tomorrow and I've barely started. This chapter might be short, but I really have to finish.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Mai suddenly jolts up. Her eyes dark green.

Her skin streaked with bright and neon colours.

In fact… She almost resembled…. The monster…

I'm stunned. I can't move.

"Gray, Rin get away from her!" I yell.

Neither of them move. I curse under my breath. I won't make it in time. Luckily, The Unknown reacts faster, and rushes over to them. He picks up Rin and Gray, and makes it back right before Mai starts going crazy.

I feel powerless. I can't move or even breath anymore.

 _No. This is not the time. She helped you when you needed her most, now you need to return that favour._

I somehow find the strength to move.

"You guys. Get behind me, please," I say.

"Nice try, Mai is our friend too. You can't help her all by yourself," Alex says.

"I know, but that's not it," I say. "She's charging up an attack and I can't let you guys die."

Everyone looked Mai. Her eyes were blank and her hands started to glow.

"Take cover!" I yell.

Everyone dives and she shoots a beam of bright light at where we were all recently standing. It incinerates everything.

I look at Mai and she looks like her body is slowly dying.

"Guys we need to help Mai," Erza says, apparently she's noticed too.

I resist the urge to yell out 'No really?' but instead say "Erza's right. Mai's body is deteriorating, if this keeps up she'll die."

Everyone looks at Mai and realization dawns upon their faces.

"Come on, can't we just attack it," Natsu complains.

"If we're too careless, then we could end up killing Mai," I say. "There's got to be another way."

I think furiously. How do we get the monster out.

"While you guys think, I'm going to go help Mai," Gray says and rushes off to help her.

"No Gray, don't be careless. Being over cautious may kill Mai, but not being cautious could get you killed," I say.

Gray doesn't appear to hear.

"Mai, listen to me," Gray says trying to approach her while dodging attacks. "I know you're still in there. Come back to us, please. Please, if you can hear me, fight this force. I know you're strong enough, so please try."

"Gray, don't you see. Mai's gone, she can't regain herself," I say. "We have to help her. Talking to her won't do anything."

I don't know if Gray just can't hear me or if he's ignoring me on purpose.

"I can hear you, you know, I just can't do anything right now," Mai says. It seems as though she has regained some control. "I want you to know if I don't make it, that I love you all. You guys have made me the person I am. I love you guys. So please, if I don't make it live on for me. Thank you."

The voice fades.

"No, we can't let it end like this. I will always protect my friends, even if I'm against the world. I don't care who I have to kill," Gray says.

"Gray…" I say. "Ok guys, if Gray's willing to go that far for Mai, then we have to give it our all."

"Sure," The Unknown says.

"Let's go!" Natsu yells, all riled up for battle.

"Yes, we must help our friend," Erza says.

"Get ready," The Unknown warned "I'm going to sever the connection between Mai and the dragon."

Without warning, The Unknown created a blade out of darkness and struck Mai before anyone could react. Much to everyone's surprise, the dragon separated from Mai. Mai fainted.

"MAI!" Gray yells and sprints to her.

"Rin, go with him and heal her," I say.

"Will do," Rin says and leaves to go help her.

I turn my attention to the monster, but it seems that Erza, Natsu and Alex have it covered.

I turn to The Unknown. "That sure was interesting,"

"Hm," He says.

"Say, can you teach me some more magic when we make it back?" I ask

"Sure," He says.

"Really?" I ask unable to hold back my excitement.

"Why not," He says.

 _YAYAYAYAYAYAYA. He's actually going to teach me!_

I walk over to Mai to see how she's doing.

"Crystal.. Thank you," Mai says.

"Hey, no problem. Just think of it as returning a favour," I say.

Mai smiles. "Ok."

"You should rest before we get going," I say.

Before I even finish speaking though, she's asleep.

"Watch over her Gray," I say.

"Thank you for doing this, Rin," Gray says.

"It's not a problem for fellow guildmates," I hear Rin say as I walk off to pack supplies.

A few hours later, we wake up Mai and begin our walk back.

The walk is slow and boring, but we make our way back.

I slow down to walk next to the Unknown.

"Should we tell them?" I ask.

"About what?" The Unknown asks.

"About my training," I remind him.

"Nah, they'll make too big of a deal about it," The Unknown says.

"When are we leaving?" I ask.

"Tomorrow at sunrise, be ready," He says.

"Count on it," I say.

We make it back to the guild hall and Natsu falls asleep immediately.

 _I guess he must be tired, after all it is 11 pm_

Me and The Unknown go to sleep and I only get about 5 hours of sleep.

I wake up, brush my teeth, tie my hair, and put on my usual outfit. My white t-shirt, leather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots.

I pack a small bag with all my necessities in it.

I meet the Unknown at the front of the apartment building.

"You ready?" He asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I say. We leave that morning, and I silently pray that Rin and Alex will be ok.

However, that was 3 years ago…

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! Troll ending. I'm still going to continue the story, but I needed to leave off at an interesting part. Thanks for reading! Byeee!**


	8. S-Class exam

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! It was amazing I know. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I didn't know how to end the chapter. I also finished watching Naruto up until it is now! I had to read the manga to see how it ended. P.S I need another anime to watch.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

That was 3 years ago, things have changed.

I'm returning from my training with the Unknown, I haven't been to the guild in 3 years. I kinda just left without telling everyone.

 _I wonder what they will say. I hope they don't get mad._ I think.

I should probably tell you about the current me. I'm 18 now, I've become best friends with the demon, although I already was. I learnt a lot during my 3 years of training, but I won't say what I learnt. You'll find out later. During my travels, I met a mage named Gildarts who was also in Fairy Tail, and is supposedly the strongest mage aside from the master.

As we approach the guild, I can already see it's changed. There is a bigger swimming pool, and a pool table. There's also a lot of other sports, and there's a lounge for the mages, along with the original tables and counter.

"Crystal!" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Alex running towards me. She crushes me in a hug

"Can't…. breath," I say weakly, it's been a long time since we've seen each other.

"I'm sorry, It's just been a long time since I've seen you. Why did you leave?" Alex asks.

 _She still remembers that, huh._ "I left for training," I reply evenly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks.

"One, The Unknown told me not to, and two, you guys would have wanted to come with me," I say.

"Because we're your friends, and I don't really know anyone here," Alex says.

"Well, it's been 3 years, I'm pretty sure you know them all now," I say.

"Yah, but I'm talking about before," Alex says.

"Well at least you knew Team Natsu and Rin, right," I say, trying to calm her down. "And besides, I'm here now,"

"I guess that's true," Alex says. "But if you leave me like that ever again, I'll kill you."

"Consider me warned," I say, even though I'm not actually scared of her. That's when it begins to dawn on me. "Where are Natsu and the others?"

"Oh they went on a quest," Alex answers. "They'll be back soon."

"What's happened to them, has anything changed?" I ask, wanting to be up to speed about them.

"Well, only me, Mai and Rin have really changed," Alex says.

"Really? How so?" I ask curiously.

"We've all learnt a new magic, and me and Mai are going for the S-class exam in 3 months. If you impress master, maybe you can go too," Alex says.

Before I can answer, I hear a yell behind me and get tackled with a hug. It's Rin.

I bend down and hug her back. In the years I was gone, she grew so much. She's probably 14 now.

"Hey Rin," I say gently and hold her at an arm's length, to get a better look at her. She looks much older now. Her eye's are the same and her hair has grown out a lot. She looks beautiful. Tears start streaming down her face.

"I've missed you so much," Rin says in between sobs. "Please don't ever leave again."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm back now," I say and hold her while she stops crying. "Stand up now."

She stands up and wipes away the rest of her tears. "Why did you leave?"

"I had to complete some training," I say, while still kneeling.

She hugs me again, and I look up at all the other's standing around us.

Mai looks at me. "Hey, how's it going?"

I stand up and so does Rin, her face still buried in my shirt.

"It's good, how have things been here?" I ask.

"They've been good," she replies. Even Mai looks on the verge of tears.

"I hope you've all been taking good care of the guild," I say making eye contact with all of them.

That's when I realize that Natsu isn't there.

"Guys, where's Natsu?" I ask

"He had to go pick something up as soon as we got to the front of the guild," Erza says.

 _Something strange is going on._ I think, but I can't figure out what.

Suddenly I am tackled with another hug, from behind. Someone's hands cover my eyes, and by the warmth, I can tell it's Natsu.

"Guess who," Natsu says, I can recognize his nasally voice.

"Natsu," I say, very unimpressed.

"How did you know?" Natsu asks letting go of me. "I could have sworn you were peeking."

I turn around to face him. "I wasn't, it's just that I know you."

"Yah right," He says, but relents anyways. "Where did you go?"

"I had to complete some training," I say for the millionth time. I look down and Rin and it looks like she's stopped crying, but she's still buried in my shirt.

"Oh my god! Guess what!" Mai suddenly exclaims.

"You're going for the S-class exams?" I ask.

Mai suddenly loses all the enthusiasm she before. "How did you know?"

"Alex told me," I say. "And by the way, what magic did you learn?"

"I learned sword magic," Mai says.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Ya, why? Jealous?" Mai teases.

"No, it's just that sword magic is a lame power," I say.

"Ya, I'll let you believe that for now. And what did you learn?" Mai asks.

"You'll find out later," I say, keeping them in suspense.

"What about you, Rin?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Rin asks confused.

"What magic did you learn?" I ask.

"Oh, I learned Ice Dragon Slayer magic," Rin says.

"Let me guess, Gray, Mai or Alex taught you that," I say.

"Alex got the lacrima implanted in me, and Wendy helped train me," Rin says.

"Alex, what did you learn?" I ask.

"I learned burst magic," Alex replies.

"That's cool," I say, trying to be kind.

"Why are you asking?" Mai asks.

"No reason," I say, because there really is no reason.

Mai eyes me suspiciously, before walking away.

I guess things have already gone back to normal, except for Natsu. He keeps following me around.

I somehow shake him off my tail, and he goes off to fight Gray.

I meet up with Lucy at the counter.

"Yo Lucy, what's up," I say, we didn't talk at all when they came in, so I figured now would be as good a time as any to start a conversation, and there's also something I want to ask.

"Oh, hey Crystal!" Lucy says cheerfully as I sit next to her.

"Hey, I thought that since we didn't talk when I first came in, we could have one now," I say.

"Yah, it's because everyone else was talking to you, so I decided I'd meet up with you later," She says.

"Ok, that's make sense," I say, trying to keep the conversation going."So how have things been at the guild?"

"They've been good, but it's been lonely without you and The Unknown," She says.

"At least nothing bad's happened," I say.

"Oh yah, by the way, Master's going to be announcing the participants for the S-class exams in a while," Lucy says.

"Really!? I should try to fit in a few jobs then," I say and am about to leave when the master, calls to get everyone's attention.

"Ok guys, first off, the S-class exams will be held in 2 weeks, because I can't do it at the original date, because I have a council meeting, so it will be held in 2 weeks, and because of that I have had to hurry up the amount of people going," He says.

 _Dang it, I won't be able to go for the exams this year, I guess I'll have to wait until next year._ I think trying to console myself, because I won't make it in this year.

"This year, there will 10 people competing and they will be, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Cana, Lucy, Alex, Rin, Mai, and surprisingly the last 2 are….. Crystal and The Unknown," Master says.

 _What!? How did we get in?_ I think in surprise.

"Anyway, like I said the exam will be in 2 weeks, and this time, there are no partners," Master says. "So you all will have to go solo, and you will find out the competitions during the exam. That's all, and you all better practice."

I walk to the Master and ask him how we got in.

"It's because you and The Unknown are extremely skilled mages, and as Natsu to-" I interrupt the master.

"Natsu told you!?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes, he was very praising, which is very unlike him," The Master continues. "Anyway, he told me how amazing you guys were and recommended you guys for the S-Class exams. He gave me a detailed explanation and everything about how you guys fought, so he said that you guys are more than ready for the S-class exams."

"Come to think of it, where is The Unknown?" I ask.

"You know, I haven't seen him since he entered the guild," The master says.

"Crystal, I can't believe we're all going to take the exams together!" Alex exclaims.

"I'm excited too, but have you seen The Unknown?" I ask.

"Actually come to think of it, I remember him leaving a little bit after you guys walked in," Alex says.

"Thanks, do you know where he went?" I ask, but she probably doesn't know where he is.

Just as I expects, she shakes her head.

"Well, thanks," I say and leave to go find the Unknown.

I'm about to leave when I'm stopped by Rin.

"Yay! I can't believe we're taking the exams together!" She exclaims, repeating almost exactly what Alex said.

"Ya, I know, but just know, I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're only 14," I say teasingly.

"I'm going to try my best, so you're not going to do me any favours by going easy on me," Rin says.

"Ok, I won't," I promise.

Mai appears from behind Rin with a look of distaste.

"I hope I get to fight you," Mai says.

"Yah, I'm looking forward to it," I say.

"I hope I get to see your 'power' there," Mai says as if she doesn't believe me.

"Ok, I'll show you," I challenge.

I get greeted by everyone else competing, and a few others.

Natsu stops me. "Hey, Crystal, I hope I get to fight you,"

"To be honest, I want to fight Mai," I say and Natsu's face sinks.

"Oh," He says, his spirit broken.

"But I guess I'll settle for fighting you," I say and see his face lift.

"I'll look forward to fighting you," He says and lets me continue with my business..

I leave and after walking a little away from the guild, I see the Unknown standing against a tree.

"Yo, did you hear the news?" I ask

"What news?" The Unknown questions.

"We're going for the S-Class exams!" I yell, I'm too excited to keep it in.

"Oh," The Unknown says.

"That's it? Just 'oh'?" I ask surprised by his lack of enthusiasm.

"What?" The Unknown asks. "I just prefer to use the least amount of words possible. I thought I told you."

"Oh yea, I forgot," I apologize. "Sorry."

"Hm," The Unknown says.

"Anyways, I got to head back to the guild, see ya around," I say

This exam is going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'm mad cause my cousins are over again. Ughghghghghghghghghghghgh. Anyways, I'll update again next week. Thanks for reading. Byeeeee!**


	9. Poison's and Antidotes

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked that last chapter. And just as a heads-up this chapter is mostly gonna be us training, but I might add the actual exam at the end.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

This exam is going to be interesting.

It's been a week since the master announced the news, and so we have 1 week left to train.

Me and the Unknown have been practicing together. It reminds me of the training we did before. He made me do hundreds of push-ups, and sit-ups a day, he made me climb mountains, and put me through such rough training that made no sense, but looking back at it now, I realize that it's actually made me stronger.

 _I actually might have time to perfect a self regeneration technique I've been working on._

Me and The Unknown have been doing hand to hand combat training, and even though he almost never uses his hands, he's still better than me. I actually made him have to use his hands once. He only moves slightly, though, and uses the space around him efficiently.

He had to use his hands only when I aim for his face directly after swinging my leg underneath him, making him fall.

We are still training and we made a bet that the loser has to do 40 push-ups, and I've lost all the bets up to now, so I'm praying that I win. I've had to do nearly 300 push-ups because of this.

And now, the world feels like trolling me, so once I aim for his face and he blocks with one hand, my other leg slips, and I fall, nearly breaking my leg. The Unknown uses my confusion to punch me, but it isn't like any other punch. I feel so scared, that my heart is jumping out of my rib cage right now. I close my eye's and brace for it, my heart beating rapidly, but the blow never comes. I open my eyes and see that his fist has stopped right before my face.

I smile. "Looks like I've lost, again," I say.

The Unknown offers me his hand and I take it. I get up and brush myself off. "Your fighting style is too reckless."

"So, what are you saying. I need to fix my attacks?" I ask, starting my 40 push-ups.

"Yes and no, your attacks are strong but you leave yourself open if you miss. You need to work more on your speed and defense," The Unknown explains.

"So, you're saying that I need to be able to move around easier and faster, while being able to defend in case I miss," I sum up.

"Precisely," The Unknown states.

I finish doing my push-ups and stand up. "Can I train by myself for a while?" I ask

"Sure," The Unknown says, and walks off to complete his own training.

I sit down in the middle of our battle field, and close my eyes.

I can hear everything, from the others training, to each individual leaf ruffling.

 _I need to concentrate. If I can concentrate maybe this technique will work._ I think. _Malthus, you in there?_

 _Yah, I'm here. Do you need anything?_ Malthus asks.

 _I need your help concentrating._ I say.

 _How am I supposed to do that?_ Malthus asks.

 _Just concentrate._ I plead.

 _Ok._ Malthus says and goes silent.

Suddenly I can hear everything clearly. I know where everyone is, I know every leaf that is ruffling.

 _It worked!_ I think excitedly. My concentration breaks.

 _Is that it?_ Malthus asks.

 _What do you mean?_ I ask.

 _Was the whole purpose of this just to be able to sense everything?_ He asks.

 _Ya._ I say.

 _You made it sound so important, that's why I wanted to help you._ Malthus says.

 _Wow._ I say.

 _You even tricked all the readers into thinking that you were actually gonna do something._ Malthus says.

 _But I did do something._ I reply.

 _It wasn't as cool as you made it sound._ He says sarcastically.

 _Anyways, I gotta go. I'll talk later._ I say and leave that conversation.

Why is he always so mean to me?

I close my eyes and try to regain concentration. I can do it with ease now, I can sense everything.

I guess I'll go check up on the others. I walk over to the nearest person training, which just so happens to be Mai.

I walk out from the trees, right behind.

"Boo," I say normally, which somehow manages to scare her.

"AH!" She yells, turning around her sword almost at my neck. I know she won't hit me, but I can see something on the sword that makes me jump back.

I know that it should be visible to the naked eye, but the concentration from before made it visible.

"Oh, it's just you," she says pointing her sword away from me, and seeing the look on my face says. "I see that you've met my sword, Murasame,"

"Yes, I have," I reply, being wary of the sword. "What's on it?"

"You'll find out, if you're lucky enough to face me," Mai says.

"Don't worry, I will," I say.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Mai asks.

"I was just watching everyone train," I say.

"Ok.." Mai says suspiciously, as if I'm going to steal their magic.

"Anyway, I got to go," I say and walk into the trees.

I jump up into a tall on, concealed by other trees, to continue watching Mai.

 _What is on that sword?_ I silently ask.

I wait until she has hit a living animal, or even a tree so as to collect a sample of whatever's on that sword. After about 10 minutes, she accidentally hits a small bug. I guess she hasn't noticed, because it isn't bleeding, but it's dead. Luckily, it's near the edge of the woods. I hurry down and pick it up.

I carefully put into a small plastic bag and spend the rest of the day analyzing it.

I know that I have good analyzation skills, so it's pretty easy to see where the poison is and how it looks.

I check the bugs heart and see that it has completely stopped, in fact it died the second it touched the sword.

And judging by the way it got in, it doesn't need a big opening to get in, all it needs in a scratch.

I slowly extract the poison, making sure that the poison doesn't touch my hands or skin, and put it into another container.

I get rid of the bug, and examine the poison.

It's the type of "kill on contact" poison. Which means, if I fight Mai, I'll have to administer the antidote before we fight. But on the other hand, she can't kill a participant. She'll have to tone down the poison, and make it so that the poison can only knock out the opposer.

Knowing this, if we're in a big battle and she hits me by accident, then it's all over for me.

I quickly get the materials I need and get to work making the antidote.

Normally, looking at the poison, it should be possible to make an antidote, but I was taught by one of the best healers in the world. She could heal anything after even a look at the poison.

So, needless to say, I'm pretty confident in my ability to figure this out.

I close my eyes and concentrate. When I open them again, I can see what the poison consists of.

I pick a few herbs and other things, and I have a few antidotes made within a few hours.

I make another few antidotes in case she replaces the poison on her sword with a knock-out drug and make sure that I have a few on me. It is a little pointless to make another antidote, because the one from before is suitable for any type of poison or drug.

They each last for at least 15 minutes so I should be good.

I leave after that, and judging by the position of the sun, it's about 7. I'm about to meet up with everyone else, but I'm stopped by Natsu.

"Yo Crystal! Fight me!" Natsu yells as he runs to catch up to me.

I turn around. _Should I?_ "Eh, sure why not,"

"Really?" Natsu says, his eyes lighting up.

"I need more training, anyway," I say.

We walk to where I trained with the Unknown.

"So, do you need a warm up, or are you ready to go," I tease.

"I'm good," Natsu says and lunges at me with his fist.

I easily dodge, and move behind him.

"Never let your opponent get behind you," I call.

He turns around and yells "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

I dodge again. I haven't attacked Natsu yet and I'm already winning.

He gets up. "Damn it! Why do you keep dodging?"

"Because I don't want to get hit," I say as though it's obvious, although it is.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yells.

I duck, and he misses.

"Dammit!" He yells.

"Ok, since you're obviously having trouble, let's do this-" I say getting interrupted.

"I'm not having trouble at all," He says getting up and dusting off his shoulders.

I put my hands in my pockets. "I was gonna propose that you somehow have to make me take my hands out of my pockets."

"I don't care! Let's go!" He yells and runs towards me.

I swing my leg underneath him, he falls and doesn't get up.

"I guess you still can't face me," I say and turn to walk away.

"W-wait," He says weakly and starts to get up.

 _Is he still gonna try?_ I think.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask. He looks too weak to fight. I don't wanna hurt him.

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. I don't give up that easily," He says and gets to his feet.

 _I should have known._

I'm considering taking my hands out of my pockets and letting him win. I'm not so prideful as to let him die because of a small fight.

He walks towards me slowly. "Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer Mode!"

He is suddenly covered in flames and lightning.

He jumps into the air and tries to land an attack on my head.

Instinctively I pull my hands out of my pockets and block.

"Looks like I win" Natsu smirks.

In truth, I let him win so he wouldn't kill himself, but pretend that he won.

"I guess you won," I say.

He helps me up and I go to find the others.

I find Alex soon.

"Crystal!" She yells

"Hey Alex," I say.

"How's training going?" I ask.

"It's good, I can aim really, really precisely, and I haven't missed one target!" Alex says excitedly.

"Really? That's cool," I say.

"Rin's been helping me too," Alex says pointing over to an area surrounded by bushes.

"Really," I say.

"Ya," Alex replies.

"I guess I'll meet up with her," I say and leave to go see Rin.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Rin yells and the area she attacked freezes.

"Rin!" I say and she runs over to me. She hugs me.

"Hey, how's your training been going?" I ask.

"It's good," She says gesturing to area i which she's been practicing.

"Wow," I say. "I can see,"

"What about you?" She asks.

"Good," I say.

We have a small conversation before I meet up with the others.

I have a small conversation with each of the other participants.

Before long it's night and I'm in bed.

 _I can't wait for the exams…._

~One week time skip~

We've all arrived back at the guild, and the master is going to tell us the first competition.

"Now that we've all gathered here, I will tell you the first competition. It's going to be the same as all the previous years. The exam starts now! First person to get to the island wins!" He yells and we're all off.

Most of them are just running, but Mai, Alex, and The Unknown are going off into different directions.

I'm not gonna fall behind either!

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys liked that chapter! It took a really long time, and I have a lot of projects to finish, so I'm going do that now. Bye guys! See you next week**


	10. The first Trial

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! My friend legit says that I'm killing her with all my cliffhangers, but guess what. I don't care! LOL. I mean I know it's annoying but it's the only way I know how to end these so yah.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Now that we've all gathered here, I will tell you the first competition. It's going to be the same as all the previous years. The exam starts now! First person to get to the island wins!" He yells and we're all off.

Most of them are just running, but Mai, Alex, and The Unknown aren't do the same, though. They're thinking it through

I'm not gonna fall behind either!

The Unknown has started teleporting in and out of forests, Mai is darting through the crowd, and Alex is racing through the forest floor.

I jump up into a tree and use my normal means of transportation.

I've already taken over Alex, but I can't see Mai and The Unknown.

I quickly speed up and the island comes into my line of view. While I'm sure that the others haven't gotten very far, I'm not sure about The Unknown and Mai.

I land and the second I land I see Mai out of the corner of my eye. She landed right next to me. I see that the Unknown is already there, sitting on a rock in front of the first masters grave.

"Looks like I lost, again," I say.

"Hm," The Unknown says.

"Ya, you came third," Mai teases.

"No way, you came third, I came second," I retaliate.

"No I landed a split second before you did," Mai replies.

"I got here a hair before you did," I say

"That makes no sense," Mai says.

"I don't care," I say

"Let's ask him then," Mai suggests, pointing at The Unknown, who was watching us banter.

"Unknown, who landed first?" I ask

"I did," he says.

I facepalm, "I know that, but out of us two,"

"I wasn't watching," The Unknown says.

"WHAT?!" Me and Mai both yell at the same time.

The others start arriving. and me and Mai end our little 'conversation'.

Alex and Rin come next. Cana after that. Wendy and Lucy show up next.

And Natsu and Gray come last.

The Master comes later.

"Ok guys, that wasn't actually a part of the competition," He says, making everyone groan.

"Then what was the point of that?" Natsu demands.

"I just didn't feel like getting a boat for us to go in," He answers.

"Then how did _you_ get here?" Gray asks.

"I had Happy drop me off," He says, looking at the sky. "Thanks Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"So what's the actual first part?" I ask.

"I… Um… I haven't made one yet," He admits.

"You haven't WHAT?" Mai exclaims.

"I haven't had the time," He says. "I don't know what to do,"

"Ok, If we help you, can you pick an idea that you like, and then we do that?" Cana asks.

"YES! PLEASE!" He exclaims.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Cana asks.

Nobody responds.

I speak up. "We could do one-on-one battles," I suggest.

"Go on," The master says, intrigued.

"Well, we could all have a randomly chosen partner, and we have to fight them. There will be a few rounds, and each winner gets 5 points. The 3 people with the least amount of points are eliminated," I explain.

"Yes, let's do that," The master says.

"Wait," The Unknown says. "I have another idea. I suggest that we get put into pairs or teams of 3 and the other groups are as well. We will be put on different locations on the island. We fight other teams and the first team down is eliminated. Once that's done, we can do Crystal's idea for the next part,"

"Well which one do I choose, now there's 2," The master says.

"How 'bout we take a vote, but the master can vote too, just to make it an odd number," Lucy says. "But, Crystal and the Unknown can't vote,"

"Ok," Everyone agrees.

"All for Crystal's plan," Lucy says. Only Natsu's, Rin's, and Alex's hands go up.

"All for The Unknown's plan," All the other hands go up.

"So how do we make the teams?" Mai asks.

"The master will choose," The Unknown says.

"Ok, I'll make them now," he says looking at everyone.

"Natsu, Gray, and Cana,"

"Why am with the Ice Princess?" Natsu yells.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Gray says.

"I'm only making pairs that wouldn't work well together," He says and continues.

Me and Mai glance at each other. Sure we dislike, but we are a pretty good team.

"Wendy, Lucy, and Rin,"

"Yay!"

"And finally Mai, The Unknown, and Crystal," He says.

I knew it.

"But what about me?" Alex asks.

"You can join Lucy's group," He says.

"Ok," She says, and walks over to discuss plans.

I turn to my group. "Do we really need a plan?" I ask.

"No," Mai says.

"Ok, so we just wing it?" I ask

"Ya, I guess," Mai says.

I turn to the Unknown. "Try not to kill anyone, ok?"

"Hmm,"

"Ok," I say. "Now that that's taken care of, I guess we wait for the first test to start."

A few moments pass and then the first trial starts.

We are sent to different locations on the island. I can sense another team near ours.

It's Natsu's group.

I signal to my team and they seem to understand.

We slowly creep over the hill and at the bottom there are the three members.

"So should we just attack?" I ask, whispering.

The other two take a cue from me and start to whisper too.

"I think we should wait to see what they'll do," Mai says.

"Ok," I say

We wait behind a couple of bushes and watch.

Cana starts drinking, not bothering with Natsu and Gray.

Natsu and Gray seem to be having an argument. I see Gray point to where we're hidden.

 _Please don't come up here._

I look at Mai and The Unknown and signal an attack.

"Wait," The Unknown says peering down at them. "We'll attack if they come up."

So we wait a little longer. They look around and seem to think that the other groups are far from them.

I try to concentrate on their conversation.

"-Anywhere," Gray was saying, pointing at the surrounding area.

"That's not my problem," Natsu says. "I wanna fight."

"Well first we gotta find another group to fight," Gray says.

"I wanna fight Crystal's group," Natsu says.

"I kinda wanna as well, I wanna fight Mai," Gray says.

"Hey! That leaves me with The Unknown," Cana says. "He's too strong for me,"

"We'll switch between them," Gray says.

"Meaning?" Cana asks.

"We each get a turn to fight each of them," Gray says. "But they're really strong."

"So if we do your idea, I'm starting with The Unknown," Cana sums up.

"Unfortunately, yes," Gray says. "I'm going against Mai, The Unknown, and then Crystal,"

"I'll take Crystal, Mai, and then the Unknown," Natsu says. "In that order."

"Then I guess I'll take, The Unknown, Crystal, and then Mai," Cana says.

The conversation continues and turn to my group.

"Guys they're planning on attacking us one-on-one," I whisper. "Mai, you're going to be against Gray, then Natsu, and finally Cana,"

"Ok," Mai says, uninterested. "They're all weak anyways,"

 _She's looking forward to fighting Gray, isn't she._

"The Unknown, you're fighting Cana, Gray, and then Natsu," I say.

"Ok,"

"What about you?" Mai asks.

"I'm fighting Natsu, Cana, and then Gray," I explain.

"So now what?" Mai asks

"We can attack first," I suggest.

"Ok, I need something to do," Mai says and is about to jump down the hill, before the Unknown stops her.

"Wait, they're coming here," He says pointing at the clearing.

They're making they're way up the hill, right towards our bush.

"So, should we move and go back a little so we have space to fight," I say

"Sure,"

We backup and they meet us at the top.

"I knew I smelled you guys," Natsu says.

"GO!" Gray yelled, engaging Mai in battle.

Cana saunters over to The Unknown.

As for me, I'm stuck with Natsu.

"I'm gonna beat you this time," Natsu smirks.

"You can try," I say.

He doesn't bother using magic yet. He's just punching and kicking. I easily dodge all of them, and begin to get bored.

I look at the other battles.

Mai and Gray are using Ice devil Slayer Magic, but Gray is also using normal Ice-make. Mai's at a disadvantage, seeing as she can only use Devil Slayer, but she's holding her own against him. She hasn't drawn her sword yet, so she's just warming up.

As for the Unknown, he seem way more bored than I am. Cana continually places cards, and he dodges whatever come out of them and looks utterly uninterested in the fight. He keeps looking over at me and Natsu and I can tell he wants to fight Natsu. I don't know why, but I can see he wants to.

I turn my attention back to Natsu. He throws a punch and I grab his fist. I twist his arm, but not enough so it hurts him, and restrict his movement with a spell I picked up during training.

Knowing Natsu, he'll probably try to burn it off, but this individual spell can't be taken off unless the caster wants it to be.

I can see his trying to get it off. The sweat shows on his forehead.

I approach him. "What made you think that you could beat me with only hand-to-hand combat?"

"I'm not really sure, I just kinda went for it," Natsu says. He begins to struggle again.

"You can't get out of that," I say.

He doesn't waver. "Just watch me,"

"Even one of the ten wizards couldn't get out of it if he was caught," I say.

Natsu seems to consider this, but then goes back to struggling.

"I guess you won't give up," I say.

"No," He says.

I weaken the seal on his hands.

"Happy? you can move now," I say.

He moves his hands back and forth.

"Was this your doing?" He asks.

"Yes it was," I say. "Ok, this isn't fun when you can't move."

I move back and take away the seal.

He lunges at me, and punches.

I dodge and we restart the cycle.

I get bored again, and look at the other fights.

Mai looks bored now too. She still hasn't drawn her sword and is just blocking Gray. She's not even bothering to use magic anymore.

The Unknown looks even more bored than before.

"That's it!" Natsu yells.

He summons fire to his fist and tries to punch me again.

He grazes my arm and leaves me with a small burn, which I quickly heal.

He smirks and continues to attack me with fire.

He knows now that he won't be able to hit me the same way he did before, so he switches to Fire Lightning Dragon Slayer mode.

"Wait!" Some yells from somewhere high.

"You didn't think you could leave us out of this?" Someone else asks.

I look behind Natsu and ….

it's Lucy's team.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys liked that chapter. I have like three projects to finish, so I'll have to do that soon, but I had to update this. Anyways, see you next week. Byeeeeeeee**


	11. Letdowns

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger. Just kidding, I love cliffhangers. It's fun for authors. HAHAHAHA. And sorry about all the bad spellings, I just don't have time to go back and fix it, so I hope you understand what I mean.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Wait!" Someone yells from somewhere high.

"You didn't think you could leave us out of this?" Someone else asks.

I look behind Natsu and ….

it's Lucy's team.

"Looks like things might be even more fun than before," Mai smirks.

I look back at them

They run down to where we are and attack.

There are now three way matches. The Unknown vs Cana vs Wendy and Lucy.

Mai vs Gray vs Alex

And me vs Natsu vs Rin

I know what Rin can do and she's almost at the same level as Natsu.

Natsu switches back to his normal dragon slayer mode and fights Rin.

Rin dodges and tries to make the earth shift around him, to make him lose balance. Natsu keeps anticipating where she's going to make it move and jumps away from that area.

Meanwhile The Unknown is actually holding his own against Lucy, Wendy, Cana. But then again they're not that strong.

Wendy attacks with sky dragon roar from a range while Lucy sends Taurus to do a melee attack. Although Wendy's attack made direct contact, The Unknown doesn't even look phased. Taurus moves in to hit The Unknown with his axe but something strange happens. Right before Taurus's axe makes contact, The Unknown disappears. After the attack ends The Unknown appears again and flicks Taurus. Taurus flies back as though he has been punched and disappears.

Both Lucy and Wendy look surprised and slightly uneasy. Cana takes advantage of the moment and throws a card at The Unknown. He gets struck by lightning and triumph fills Cana's face but I know it will take more than that to even bruise The Unknown. As I predict, The Unknown doesn't look injured, just bored.

He finally decides to counterattack. The Unknown raises his left hand and says something that sounds like "dimensional crash". It looks like the area around The Unknown, Lucy, Wendy and Cana is shifting. Actually, it appears like the dimensions are shifting. Suddenly, a few cracks appear where Cana, Lucy and Wendy are standing and the area temporarily cannot be seen. After it appears again, it appears as though Cana, Lucy and Wendy have fainted.

I smile. It looks like he's won

I look at Mai.

She seems to be doing fine. As if Gray and Alex are nothing. It dawns on me that since they all use Ice-make, it's going to be hard for any of them to win.

Mai still hasn't drawn her sword so I'm assuming she thinks she can win with only Ice devil slayer magic.

Mai and Gray both use Ice devil slayer, but Gray can also use normal ice-make magic. Alex on the other hand can only use normal ice-make. I'd say the only person out of them that might have a chance is Gray. But Mai also has her sword magic, so that changes everything.

Mai could draw her sword at any given moment and knock them both out.

I guess she's just having fun right now.

As for me, I haven't used magic at all yet. I just haven't needed to.

Rin and Natsu are still fighting so I'm going to assume they forgot about me.

I look over at their fight. Rin and Natsu are still fighting with the same attack patterns, so I'm surprised no one's won yet. At that exact moment, Rin looks over at The Unknown. I know she has seen her teammates, because she loses her concentration and gets hit with a fire dragon's sword horn.

Rin whistles, and Alex jumps out of battle. They meet in the middle of the battle field and I can see Rin point over at Lucy and Wendy.

I signal to Mai and The Unknown. They nod and we meet, hidden in the trees. I look down and see that Gray and Natsu meet up too.

I turn to The Unknown. "Good job on your fight."

"Hm,"

"Anyway, what do we do now?" I ask.

"Can't we just fight like we were before?" Mai asks.

"Well, that's what I would suggest, but Rin and Alex look like they're plotting something," I point out.

"Yeah, I guess," Mai says. "What do we do?"

"Let's see what they do and then make a plan," I say.

"But they won't put their plan into action if there's no one to attack," Mai says.

"Oh really? Did you forget about Natsu and Gray?" I ask

"But what if they don't attack Natsu and Gray?" Mai asks.

"Then we'll jump in, see what they plan and then jump out on my signal, formulate a plan and attack," I say. "Although, the only real option they have is to attack together, because that's the only way they will stand a chance."

We wait and watch. They attack Gray and Natsu together, just like I expected. They attack from both sides.

I turn back to my team. "So I guess we just attack together,"

"Yeah, it looks like that's the only option we really have," Mai admits

We jump into battle and attack together.

Natsu and Gray are fighting back to back as if they had done it for years.

Alex and Rin are a little rusty, and they're teamwork could use a little help, but they're not half bad.

Meanwhile, me, The Unknown, and Mai are dominating. We strike with little to no flaw.

Natsu and Gray are down in beginning and even though it takes a little longer, we manage to take down Alex and Rin.

The Master shows up.

"Ok you guys," He says. "Looks like we have to disqualify Natsu's team,"

"Wait, can't we have a competition and the winner gets to stay in the exams?" Gray pleaded.

"Eh, sure why not," He says. "Besides we need another person to make it even, for the one on one fights."

"So what's the competition?" Natsu asks.

"Um, let's make it a race. From one side of the island to the other," The master says. "You guys can do whatever you want, you can fight, take shortcuts, whatever you want. The first person there will be back in the exams,"

"Ok," they relent.

They go to the end of the island with The Master, to make sure that they won't cheat and go early, and to start them off.

I suppose the match started, and they ran. The Master got back in under a minute, and waited with us at the end.

Half an hour later Natsu and Gray show up at the end together. They pass at the exact same time.

They both look at the Master.

"Well? Who got here first?" Gray asked.

The master sighs. "You got here at the exact same time,"

"WHAT?!" They yell.

"One of us has to be disqualified," Natsu says.

"It looks like I'll have to let all of you back in the competition," He sighs.

"Then what was the point of that last competition?!" Mai yells.

"It was supposed to determine the competitors for the second competition, but now I can't disqualify Natsu's team," He explains.

"Then that last competition was pointless," I sum up.

"Yeah, basically," He says.

"Wow," Lucy says

"So I guess our next competition will technically be our first," I say.

"Precisely," The Master says.

"So we set up camp here and then we start the next competition tomorrow?" Alex asks.

"Yes,"

Well I hope tomorrow's events will be more interesting

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter. By the way, I'm leaving for Disney, and I'll be back on the 22nd, which is a Tuesday, and so my next chapter will be a little late, or I might have to skip that week all together, because I'll have jet lag. So I'll try to update, but it's not gonna be good. Anyway, I'll see you either next Tuesday or next weekend. Bye!**


	12. Monster contest

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter. And I'm back! YAY! By the way, I'm sorry the last chapter was really bad. Even my friend told me it was bad, but like I'm not sure where this story is going. I feel like this story is progressively getting worse. Eh, I'm gonna sit back and see what happens. I hope this chapter is better than the last one.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _Well I hope tomorrow's events will be more interesting._ I think as I set up my tent

This entire test so far has just been a big let-down. It was so pointless.

I look over at the others. Mai looks really mad, like she's on the verge of blowing a fuse. On the other hand, The Unknown looks completely unfazed by the announcement. The others are really annoyed except for Lucy, Wendy, and Rin.

As for me, I'm not too mad. Sure we went through all that trouble for nothing, but at least now I know everyone else's abilities, and that's not a bad thing.

I finish making my tent and look up at the sky. The sun hasn't gone down completely, and the way the sun touches the horizon makes the sky look a beautiful shade of orange and yellow.

I look around at my guildmates. They don't look like they used to. Everything feels more tense than it used to, before I left. It's just not as cheerful.

Later that day, we sit around the campfire, nobody's smiling. Erza and Mira have joined us, too. Mira keeps cracking jokes, but no one laughs. Wendy and Rin are having their own conversation.

The Unknown sits on my left, and Natsu sits on my right. He squeezed in right between me and Lucy. Next Lucy sits next to Wendy and then Rin. And then come Erza and Mira, and the master. And then Mai and Gray. And finally Cana, who's just drinking.

Mai and Gray have some sort of conversation that involves Mai shakes her hands a lot.

The Unknown sits motionless, and Natsu keeps trying to start a conversation with me that involves a lot of him asking to fight me.

After a while, all conversation ceases, and no one's talking except Mira, who cracking her jokes again.

I want to say something, anything, to lighten the mood, but nothing comes to mind.

 _You could suggest a game._ Malthus says.

I almost forgot he was there.

 _What kind of game? We're mage's. We don't play normal games._ I reply

 _I don't know._ He says.

 _So you suggest we play a game, but then don't know which game we would enjoy?_ I ask

 _Hey! I'm not a mage, so I don't know what you find fun._ He answers.

 _Gee that helped._ I say sarcastically. _Well, what do you do for fun._

 _I terrorize mortals. Or at least I used to._ He says. _I met you and originally I was going to kill you, but then you were kind to me and you trusted me._

 _I asked you what you did in your spare time, not for your life story._ I reply.

 _Right, got a little side-tracked, but like I said, I used to terrorize mortals, but now that I'm inside you, I can't really do anything._ He says.

 _That helped._ I say and shut off the conversation.

 _What should I do?_

"Well… this is tiring so I will take my leave." The Unknown mutters

He stands up and goes into the woods.

 _Everyone is bored. This isn't good._

"We should have a contest!" Exclaims Natsu

"That's a great idea!" Mira exclaims.

"But what kind of contest?" I ask

"The fun kind," Natsu says as though it couldn't be more obvious.

I facepalm and I see at least three other people facepalm too.

"Yeah, but what is the point of the contest?" I ask

"To win?" Natsu says unsure.

'Ugh, nevermind," I say.

I look around and see that everyone's getting in on it. Trying to make a contest better than the last.

I hear so many great idea's, and after a while it's time to vote.

We all decide on the top three ideas which were:

A race

A kill as many monsters as possible contest

(and for some reason) A singing contest

Then we vote to see which order we'll do them in.

Since there's 14 of us, not counting the master and The Unknown, Mira decides not to vote.

I vote to have a singing contest, because I don't see the point in wasting magic, and I don't like to indulge in races.

We voted, and what came first was the 'kill as many monsters as possible' contest. Second was the singing contest. And since apparently no one voted for a race, we're not doing that.

I ask the master how many people voted for what.

"There was 9 people who voted for the monster thing," He says. "And you and 3 others voted for the singing thing."

"If I may ask, who were the other three?" I ask.

"They were Lucy, Rin, and Wendy," He replies.

Before I have a chance to reply, Mira starts the first contest.

"For this contest, we will be calling a bunch of monsters to this area with a special concoction that monsters find hard to resist. Once they are here, and they will arrive in swarms, you can start. Before I spread the concoction, we will put a counter on you. This is to count the amount of monsters you defeated to make sure that you don't lie. Whoever defeats the most wins," Mira says.

The master holds up a vial full of powder. "On your marks, get set, go!" He yells and throws the vial in the air.

It hits the ground and everyone scatters.

I see the Unknown standing against the tree. I know that it's not going to take too long for the monsters to appear, but until they do I decide I need something to pass the time. I relent to talking to the Unknown until they start appearing.

I walk over to him, and try to start a conversation. "Hey, aren't you going to participate?"

"I might, " The Unknown says.

"Did you get a counter?" I ask.

"Yeah," He says.

That's when I hear something land with a thud not too far from where I am.

"Well, I'll see you around," I say and race off to find it.

I turn a corner and run smack into a Wyvern.

It yells and all of a sudden I'm surrounded. There's easily 20 or 30 of them. I smirk.

This is a great way to get points

I reach for a knife that I brought with me. I don't wanna use magic unless I get trapped. God I'm starting to sound just like The Unknown.

It's not a very big sword, but I've held off quite a few people with it before. Never tried Wyvern's.

I start slicing through them, fitting into small spaces so that they can't get me.

As I weave through, one of the Wyvern's catches me off guard. It swings its hand and scratches my left arm.

My arm starts bleeding and I quickly heal it. I wrap it in a few large leaves that were lying around, and tie it with long strands of grass. My arm resists any abrupt movements.

While I'm busy wrapping my arm, the Wyvern's apparently called for help, because the quantity seems to have doubled.

I curse under my breath. I look around and it appears that no one else has noticed the large amount of Wyvern's. Which is good for me because more points.

I stand up and turn into my demon form. I quickly dart between the monsters and take out 10 of them with one move.

I strike in different patterns, sometimes zigzagging and other times going straight through, until they are all gone.

Once they are all gone, I look at my counter. It reads 72.

I sit down next to a tree, and realize how much that exhausted me.

 _Maybe if I used my new power…._

I feel a sharp stab in my arm. I open my make-shift cast and see that my skin is starting to turn a light shade of blue.

 _Was it's claw coated in poison?_

I take one of the syringes full of the antidote, and inject myself, before wrapping my arm up and going in search of more monsters.

As I walk, my arm begins to feel normal again. I can tell it'll reopen if I try to fight anything else.

I walk until I make it back to the campfire, and see the Unknown standing there, his position unchanged.

"What happened to you?" He asks without looking at me.

"I got hurt, but I'll be fine," I say

"Sure," He says and then walks away.

 _I wonder how much longer this is going to continue._

I get up and continue to search for more monsters.

I come across a few goblins and take them out quickly.

That's when I hear a scream.

I quickly run towards it and see Rin pinned down by an abnormally large Wyvern.

I draw my knife, since my magic is exhausted, and quickly try to think of an attack plan.

I can't just recklessly attack it. That would Rin's life in danger. I can't think straight right now. All I know is that I can't attack without a diversion.

 _What do I do?_

I decide to just wing it. That has never worked for me, but I can't make a plan right now. I don't have time.

I charge at it, hoping that will startle it, but it doesn't waver. In fact, it doesn't look like it's noticed me.

I don't know what to do. The pain from my arm makes me woozy.

Rin looks at me. "Crystal…."

 _This was supposed to be a friendly contest. This wasn't supposed to happen._

I'm desperate now. _Malthus please let me use your power. I need to save her._

 _Hm. Oh sure._ He says and immediately energy and strength surge through me. I change into my demon form and quickly slice through the Wyvern's neck.

It disappears, and a gun goes off. _I guess this contest is over._ I help Rin stand up and we walk back to the camp.

As we walk, my arm starts burning. I try to hide it, but at one point it hurts so much I visibly wince and Rin sees.

"Crystal, are you hurt?" She asks

"No, it's just a scratch," I reply, with a smile.

Rin doesn't seem to buy it. "Sit down," she says and I slump against a tree.

She opens my make-shift cast and sees my wound. A look passes over her face, but I can't tell exactly what.

"Crystal, this isn't just a scratch," she says. "The wound isn't too deep, though."

She heals it and wraps it again. "That should close the wound until we get back to camp."

"Thanks Rin," I say weakly.

"No problem," is all she says as I stand up and continue walking.

We make it back to camp, and everyone else is already there.

"Took you long enough," Mai sneers.

I ignore her and return to my seat in between the Unknown and Natsu.

As I sit down, I see many people looking at the cast on my arm.

"What happened?" Mira asks.

"Nothing," I say.

Mira stands up and comes over to me. She puts down one knee, while the other one is up.

She carefully opens the cast, and sees the blood on my arm. She closes the cast and beckons to me to stand up and follow her.

I do as she says and we walk into her tent.

I sit down and she takes off my cast. She cleans up the blood with a damp cloth, and starts wrapping my arm.

Once she's done, she gives a few vial of something.

"If your wound starts hurting again, put some of this in your mouth and the pain should go away in a while," she say.

"Thanks Mira," I say and she nods.

"Stay here for a second and I'll be right back with something," she says and leaves.

She comes back a few minutes later with my leather jacket, which I left behind before the contest started.

"Put this on," she says. "It'll cover up your arm, so no one will see."

I want to thank her but my voice doesn't work anymore. I smile at her and she smiles back.

I silently put on my jacket, wincing as I put through my wrapped arm.

I return to my seat and the master begins counting up points.

As we go around, the master takes the counter and begins writing down the number on it, next to their names.

It comes to me and I see the master's eyes widen.

He quickly writes it and goes to Natsu.

Once he's done he starts reading them out. "Before I begin, let's just say that, these results really surprised me,"

"Was it because I did so well," Natsu says sarcastically.

"No, it wasn't," the master says not picking up on the sarcasm.

"Anyway, let's start. Lucy got 32. Wendy got 30. Rin got 34. Cana chose not to participate. The Unknown also chose not to participate. Erza got 63. . Mira got 62. Gray got 54. Natsu got 58. Mai got 74. And surprisingly, Crystal got 87," the master says.

Well that wasn't worth risking my life for.

I hope the singing contest is more fun.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! I sorry this chapter is really late, but I've had a lot to do, so I didn't have too much time to write. I kinda did this chapter as like a filler, because I haven't decided all the match-ups for the battle part, so I did this instead. I'll see you all next week. Bye!**


	13. Singing competition

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I'm sorry these chapters are progressively getting worse. Thanks to all of you who still read this story, I really appreciate it. WIth that being said, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

I hope this next contest is more fun.

"Ok, so I guess Crystal won that last contest," The master says as all eyes turn to me. I try to avoid everyone's gaze and play with the hem of my jacket.

Mira speaks up. "Now we'll start the second competition. For this the rules are simple. You get 10 minutes to pick a song and rehearse. You can have partners, and whoever sings the best, wins. If you don't want to sing, you don't have to, but you must tell the master if you don't want to participate. Once you have a song prepared, tell master what place you want to go. Now you may begin."

I see almost everyone get up and tell the master that they don't want to participate. Only a few of us stay.

I look around and see Mai, Rin, Wendy, and Mira are the only others staying and picking a song. I look around for the Unknown, but he must still be in the woods.

I get up and go into the woods to make a song. I'm sure the others will make up their songs, and Rin and Wendy will be partners.

I begin to make up the words and, after a few failed attempts, realize that I can't make up songs. I decide to just go up on stage and wing it.

I walk back to the camping area, and see that Rin and Wendy are the only one's left, and that they are, no doubt, working together.

I go tell the master that I have a song, and that I would like to go last.

"Sure," He replies.

I go back to my spot, sit and wait, and before long it starts.

The master walks in front of one of the tents we can all see and begins to talk. "So since we only have about 5 people participating, this is going to be a pretty short competition. But, none the less, the order will be, Mira, followed by Rin and Wendy, then Mai, and finally Crystal. So let's give a warm welcome to Mira!"

Everyone claps and cheers. Judging by what I've heard, she's a really good singer.

She starts playing her guitar, which she brought with her for some reason, and begins singing after a while.

" _With you gone, I brush the desk_

 _As the shadow drops, I'm alone again today_

 _Looking up at the sky, I pray_

 _Knowing you're under this same sky_

 _At times when you're shaking with tears_

 _And times when you seem to be engulfed by the darkness_

 _Don't forget..._

 _You always have..._

 _You always have a place to return to_

 _And people that are waiting for you,"_

As she finishes her song, everyone starts cheering. It was really beautiful.

Looks like I'm going to have some pretty tough competition.

Mira exits the stage, and the master comes back on. "That was beautiful, Mira. Next up we have Rin and Wendy!"

Everyone claps and cheers.

RIn begins singing. " _Words are born into the air_

 _And quickly fade out in the wind_

 _But they find their way inside you_

 _Where they live on forever more…"_

Then Wendy picks up the melody. " _When the skies are dark and full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _The light, so warm, will come and glow_

 _Shining just like the sun,"_

Rin joins Wendy for the last verse, and their voices blend together. " _You can see, just how much you've grown_

 _How strong you are…_

 _A love will open up to you_

 _And it starts from the day, you first heard those words,"_

The master walks back to the front, with tears in his eye's. "Girls that was beautiful," he sniffles. "Anyway, next up we have Mai."

More claps and cheers. Even a whistle, from Gray.

Mai smiles as she walks up.

She takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

" _When you left, that day_

 _I couldn't stop thinking_

 _What if I lost you_

 _What if I never saw you again_

 _I remember everything_

 _The way you smiled at me_

 _When you looked into my eyes_

 _I saw the world change_

 _Now you're gone_

 _I'm all alone_

 _And although it hurts_

 _I know you'll be back soon,"_

She ends her song, and Gray starts cheering like crazy.

Mai blushes slightly as she walks back to her spot.

The master walks back up. "That was great, Mai. Now finally Crystal!"

Everyone starts clapping as I walk towards the stage. Natsu whistles and cheers. "Yay! Go Crystal!"

I feel a small blush rise to my face.

I feel like there's a stranger in my body. I scan all the faces looking at me, and look into the forest to ignore them. Then I see him, standing in the shadows.

The Unknown

 _How long has he been there?_

I breath and begin to sing the first song that come to mind.

" _Maybe one day, I'll see you_

 _Maybe one day, I'll be there_

 _I know you're gone_

 _and it hurts to see,"_

A hush falls over the mages, as I continue my song

" _I know, how you were_

 _Before you left me here_

 _I know you'll wait_

 _On the other side,"_

I feel tears start to spring into my eye's as I remember my parents deaths. As I sing I realize that the song I'm singing, is one that they sang to me as a child.

" _But I can see_

 _You're standing there_

 _Your face, shining bright_

 _I know you're fine, now,"_

I end my song and walk back to where I was sitting before. I hear claps and cheers, Natsu keeps cheering once everyone has stopped. The Master comes back up, and Natsu stops cheering.

"Well I guess that's it," He says. "Myself and the mages that didn't compete will be judging,"

Mira, Rin, Wendy, Mai, and I stay sitting, while the others walk into the forest to discuss.

No one really talks, except Rin and Wendy, who are having their own conversation. Time seems to slow down, but eventually they come back.

"It took a while, but we have finally reached a conclusion," The master says. "You all performed spectacularly, but we need to have a winner. Since we couldn't decide between two specific people, we decided to make them joint winners and the others they are joint for second place. So in first we have Mai and Crystal. Rin and Wendy are joint with Mira."

"Although in my opinion, Mai did better," Gray says.

"No way! Crystal did even better than she did!" Natsu yells back.

Me and Mai exchange a look, and laugh.

It feels good to laugh again.

"Well I guess that's that. Time to go to sleep," The master says, as he puts out the candle. I check my watch, which reads _11:30_

I blow out my candle and fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake the next morning to sound of Natsu and Gray fighting.

I brush my hair with a brush that I had packed before we left, in the backpacks we were allowed to bring.

At first I want to tie it, because it comes down just past my waist, and it's hard to fight with my hair out. But then I decide to leave it open, and tie it when I do fight. I change out of my pajamas and that's when I notice a searing pain in my arm. I open the cast that Mira made for me. The wound is gone and there is a scar.

I put the contents of one of the vials in my mouth and swallow. It doesn't have a taste.

Immediately, the pain in my arm goes away. I rewrap my arm, and put my t-shirt and jacket over it.

I check my watch, which reads _10:32_ , and then head out of my tent.

Everyone, except Natsu and Gray, who are fighting, is sitting around fire.

"Sure took you long enough," Mai says as I sit down. I ignore her.

Mira smiles at me and hands me a cup of tea and a tray of biscuits.

I take a sip of the tea, and take a biscuit.

Once I finish eating, I speak up. "When are we starting matches?" I ask.

"Around twelve, to set up the arena. Erza's already started, so me and Mira need to join her," He says, before leaving to help Erza.

I look around for the Unknown, but he must be in the forest.

Everyone else seems to be here.

Time flies and before long we're heading towards the battlefield. There's nothing that looks built, except for the fact that the field has been leveled.

"So since the first two trials were wasted, we are only going to have one trial. In this trial, everyone will be facing 3 people. There will be a 30 minute time limit. This will be a three day process. Everyone will have one fight per day. After the three days, the four people who have won the most matches, or tied, will become S-class mages," The master explains.

"We will be telling the only the matches for today, and in order," Mira explains. "The first match will be Gray vs Mai. The second will be Lucy vs Cana. The third will be Natsu vs Crystal. The fourth will be Rin vs Alex. And the final battle will be The Unknown vs Wendy."

Once she finishes speaking, everyone meets up with their competitor. Natsu finds me in the crowd.

"So, looks like I do get to fight you," he smirks.

"Yeah, I guess you're better than nothing," I sigh.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, getting really defensive.

I laugh. "Nothing," I say.

He smiles. He opens his mouth to say something, but gets interrupted by the master.

"Okay, now that everyone has gotten a chance to meet their competitor, we will begin the first match." The master says. "Now can Mai and Gray please step onto the battlefield."

Mai moves forward towards the field, and so does Gray.

They say a few words, and then the match begins.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! By the way, the songs that were sung, the first two were from Fairy Tail. The one that Mira sang was the one she sang when Gajeel first joined the guild, and the song Rin and Wendy sang was the song that Lyra sang during the Galuna island arc. The last 2 I made up. And Oh my god, It's snowing now. Whyyyyyyy. Anyway, I'll see you next week. Bye!**


	14. Mai vs Gray

**Hey guys, I hope you liked that last chapter! By the way, this chapter might be a little short, but I have a lot of work to complete. Sorry. But, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Okay, now that everyone has gotten a chance to meet their competitor, we will begin the first match." The master says. "Now can Mai and Gray please step onto the battlefield."

Mai moves forward towards the field, and so does Gray.

They say a few words, and then the match begins.

Mai jumps back and Gray moves forward.

Mai is at a disadvantage, seeing as she can only use devil slayer magic, but Gray can switch between Devil slayer and normal ice-make. But then again, Mai has her sword that she can always defend and attack with.

"Ice-make Freeze lance!" Gray yells as a giant ice-lance appears in his hand.

He throws it towards Mai, but she dodges and counters.

"Ice-devils Rage!" Mai yells as the area inside and around the arena freezes.

Gray seems unaffected, but has taken off his shirt again.

"Gray, your clothes!" Natsu yells down from where we stand.

Gray looks down and yells. "When did that happen?"

I look over at Mai, who appears to be stifling a laugh.

Gray uses her distraction to attack her again. "Ice-make Knuckle!"

Mai realizes too late, and gets hit in the arm. She goes flying backward, and I bite my lip.

I know she's strong, but that attack looks like it hurt a lot.

When she gets up, she only has a few scratches. Her face is bright, and she's grinning.

"Ice-devil Zeroth Long Sword!" Mai yells. A long sword appears in her hand, that seem to have come from her palms, and she attacks.

I know from seeing Gray use this attack, that it can inflict deep cuts, and also freeze the target.

Mai jumps at him, but he dodges. He sidesteps and decides that he also needs to switch it up, because I see another extremely long sword in Gray's hand.

They both lunge at each other and I see the clashing of their swords. I can see exactly where the clash, because they're both attacking really hard.

Eventually, after about 5 minutes, they get tired, and move back to take a break.

Mai catches her breath before Gray does and attacks him again.

He uses a shield and jumps back.

He catches his breath and attacks her with an ice death scythe.

He swings, and it catches the side of her arm, and she starts to bleed a little.

She rips some cloth off the hem of her shirt and ties it around her cut. As far as I can see, it's not too deep, and it'll probably stop bleeding after a while.

I quickly estimate the amount of time left in the match. Since they were toying with each other in the beginning, spent about 5 minutes clashing swords, and are now going at it again, I estimate that there are about 10 minutes left.

Mai seems to notice this. I guess she decides that she doesn't have all day to spend fighting.

She draws her sword, and Gray backs up.

He must sense that there's something different about it.

He creates his own sword, and moves forward cautiously.

Mai lunges at him and he dodges.

He jumps at her and attacks her.

She dodges, and counters.

Gray dodges, but barely.

He backs up, and uses his "Ice-make one sided chaotic dance!"

Suddenly, a bunch of swords appear, and from what I've heard, Gray can command them at his will.

He throws them at Mai, and at first it seems like he's doing them randomly. After a minute, I can see that he's doing it in a pattern.

I want to tell Mai, but I know she can figure it out.

She has been grazed by a few of the swords, but then begins to get the hang of it.

She dodges and somehow manages to get behind him.

She hits him with the hilt of his sword, but instead of crumpling…

He starts to break..

Then it turns into ice, and the real Gray appears behind Mai.

He tries to hit her with his elbow, but she blocks with the flat side of her sword.

Gray turns and jumps backwards, away from Mai.

Before Mai can attack, the whistle blows.

They stop and look up at Mira and the Master.

"The match is over, so please exit the field so the next pair may enter," Mira calls down.

Mai and Gray shake hands and exit.

Mai rejoins us, and Gray leaves to go fight Natsu.

"The next 2 competitors are Lucy and Cana," Mira announces as they both make their way to the field.

They shake hands and then the match begins.

Lucy yells "Gate of the lion, Leo!" And suddenly a man with spiky blond hair appears.

"You called for me, Lucy?" Leo asks.

Lucy ignores him and yells "Leo star dress!"

Suddenly she's wearing a strapless black gown. It is slit up the left side, and is tied with golden sash that comes around her waist. I suppose that the sleeves are detached and are down her arm, just above her elbow.

While this is happening, Cana doesn't seem to care, and continues drinking.

I heard from someone, that Cana can use Fairy Glitter. She might be able to use that.

She doesn't look like she's in the mood to fight.

"Shuriken cards," She grumbles, and a bunch of cards get whipped towards Lucy.

Lucy dodges them easily and yells "Regulus!"

A beam of light shoots towards Cana, but she steps sideways and it just narrowly avoids her.

I check my watch, and it's only been 2 minutes since this match began.

I sigh, and Natsu seems to notice.

He joins me, and ruffles my hair.

He likes to think he's taller than me, even though we're the same height.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"This is going to be a long match," I reply without looking at him.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

"It's only been about 2 minutes," I say.

"Oh," Is all he says.

I watch the match, and then he tries to start another conversation.

"Are you excited about our match?" He asks.

"Hm, kind of," I say.

"Well our match is next, so I hope you're ready to lose," He smirks.

I turn to face him. "You couldn't beat me before, what makes you can now?" I ask.

"I just feel it," He says.

"Feel like my fist," I say, and he backs up before realizing it was just a joke.

I turn back to the match.

Cana is down, and Lucy is standing over her, in a different dress.

I look at my watch and it's been 6 minutes since the match started.

Cana's already down, and Mira blows the whistle.

"Our winner is Lucy!" Mira announces, and everyone cheers.

Lucy stands up and helps Cana to her feet. Lucy has changed back into her normal outfit, and Cana is still drunk.

"May the next 2 competitors, Natsu and Crystal, make their way towards the stage?" Mira asks.

Natsu walks down, and I walk too. I feel like a stranger is in my body.

Natsu stands in front of me grinning, "Are you ready to feel defeat?"

"Maybe. Tell me how it feels," I reply with a smirk.

We say a few more words, and Mira commences the match.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! The next chapter will be up hopefully by next Saturday. And I have a lot of work, so I'm sorry if my next chapter is late. Anyways, I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	15. Crystal vs Natsu

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I'm sorry it was shorter than my normal chapters, but I'm not 100% sure of everyone's powers, so I mean, it's hard to write about that. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu stands in front of me grinning, "Are you ready to feel defeat?"

"Maybe. Tell me how it feels," I reply with a smirk.

We say a few more words, and Mira commences the match.

I jump back, and Natsu follows me. His hands are set on fire, and he's grinning like crazy.

"Fire dragon's roar!" He yells. A burst of fire shoots out of his mouth, and I just barely dodge.

 _I didn't think he'd use that right off the bat._

I switch into my demon form. _Come on, Malthus. Help me._

 _I didn't think you'd need help beating him._ Comes the reply.

I ignore him, as I dodge a fire dragon's iron fist.

He's different now, he's trying harder than he did last time.

I dodge and end up behind Natsu. I try to kick him, but he catches my leg.

He smirks and pulls me towards him. I quickly jump up, and use my other leg to kick his ribs.

I make contact, and he gets pushed back. He gets back up, and the area around him suddenly sets on fire.

"Fire dragon's sword horn!" He yells. Fire encases his body, and he runs straight towards me, trying to headbutt me, I assume.

I wait until he's close enough, and because he's bent over, I put my hand on his back, and then flip over him.

I move my hand, and direct his body down, and he lands in the dirt.

Natsu must have decided that he can't take me down with just those attacks. "Dragonslayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"

He moves his arm in circular motions, and then a torrent of fire and wind comes rushing towards me. I can't dodge it. It's too big. My only hope is to wait through.

I cross my arms in front of my face, and then it comes. It burns my skin, but it's over in a few seconds.

My demon transformation is over, and my arms are covered in burns. My jeans are torn, and my knee is bleeding. I quickly pick up a few items from around the place, take some of the ripped cloth from my jeans, and wrap my knee.

It'll reject any abrupt movements, so I can't win with strength… But I can win with trickery.

I stand up and prepare my next technique. This takes only a little time, but just in case, before I start, I set up a simple barrier.

I start preparing it. It's the same technique that I used against Alex. I don't think it's time to pull out my new technique. Maybe if I go against the Unknown, tomorrow, or the day after, but not now.

Suddenly, 6 versions of myself appear. They have the same face and hair, but it different lengths. They all wear black, but some of them wear dresses and leggings, or skirts.

Natsu tries to attack again, but one of me, in a black dress and leggings, jumps in front of me and absorbs the technique.

Natsu curses under his breath, and tries to go around, but my clones surround me.

The thing about this technique, is that the clones don't go away if they are hit, they go away if I want them to, or if I lose focus. Their weariness and pain also washes over me once I release the technique.

They each use a different magic, too. If it comes to it, I can release the technique and use all of their powers at once.

One uses absorption magic which can make it absorb anyone's magic, limitlessly. One can take control over the other's souls, and can take away their soul. One has access to the king of hell, which can help with interrogation. One can shapeshifter, and if I command can switch only parts of their body. One has super strength, and super speed. The last path, which is my favourite, has gravitational magic, and not just normal gravity.

I can also bring people back to life, with one exception. It will kill me in the process.

Natsu tries to find a way into the circle, but he can't. He decides to use brute strength.

He continually kicks and punches, but my clones don't waver. I stand up, and check my watch.

I have 10 minutes to finish this match.

I command my strongest clone, which the one with the gravitational magic, and she steps forward and puts out her hands. She mutters something, and Natsu goes flying backwards. He crashes into a boulder and crumples.

He curses and stands up. He lunges and yells "Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"

All of a sudden, instead of just fire, Natsu is encased with lightning now too.

He tries to attack the clone who pushed him back, but she mutters something else and he goes flying backwards again, and this time he doesn't get up.

Mira blows the whistle, I release my technique, and their pain washes over me, from when he continually attacked them, but they didn't waver.

I move over to Natsu and heal him. He stands up, and exhaustion follows my pain. I fall and I can't get back up. Natsu picks me up, and puts me down next to Wendy and Rin.

"Looks like the winner is Crystal!" Mira announces. Everyone cheers, but I can barely hear them.

I black out, and when I come too, Wendy is still healing me, Rin is gone.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"About 15 minutes," Wendy says.

"Where's Rin?" I ask.

"It's her turn, she's against Alex," Wendy replies.

I sit up and look over at the fight. Rin seems to be losing.

She has scratches everywhere, and Alex looks concerned.

Rin looks at me, and smiles. She lunges, and yells something, but I'm not paying attention.

Alex sinks and Rin stands over her.

Alex uses an ice attack and Rin's leg freezes.

It wears out quickly in the hot sun, and she continues attacking.

I lie down, and close my eye's.

 _I shouldn't have used that technique._ I think.

 _But you had no other option._ Malthus says.

 _I know._ I reply. _Oh, yeah, before I forget, thank you._

 _For what?_ Malthus asks.

 _You saved me, from Natsu's attack._ I reply.

 _Oh yeah. That was no problem. But if I was stronger, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt._ Malthus says.

 _It's okay. If it weren't for you, I would have lost._ I say.

I open my eye's and look at the match. Rin is standing over Alex again, but Alex doesn't stand up.

Mira blows the whistle, and Wendy tenses.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She nods, but I can see she's not.

Then it dawns on me. It's her turn, against the Unknown.

"Is because you're up next?" I ask.

She nods.

Mira announces Rin the winner, and asks the next two to go up.

The Unknown makes his way there, and so does Wendy.

Rin joins me. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm much better. I'm just scared for Wendy," I say.

"Why?" Rin asks.

I nod towards the arena and Rin seems to notice.

"The Unknown doesn't try in these things though, so he'll go easy on her," I say. "I hope."

I stand up and look towards the field.

 _Good luck, Wendy._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! Now you'll have to wait until next week to see what happens. Hehe. I know this is shorter than my normal chapters, but I'm trying to spread out the matches. I'm sorry if I made Natsu seem weak, I just haven't Fairy Tail in a while, and OMG it's stopped. It's gonna continue in a year. Ugh. Why are you doing this Hiro? Anyways, I'll see you all next week! Bye!**


	16. Deity vs Wendy

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! Sorry, it was shorter than my normal chapter, but I'm trying. I have to work after this. My brother wrote some of this btw.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I nod towards the arena and Rin seems to notice.

"The Unknown doesn't try in these things though, so he'll go easy on her," I say. "I hope."

I stand up and look towards the field.

 _Good luck, Wendy._

The Unknown and Wendy appear to be having a staring contest.

Suddenly, The Unknown breaks eye contact and sighs. "Sorry… but I will not be your opponent."

"Wha-" Wendy tries to say something but is cut of as a white aura envelops The Unknown.

Within the aura, a mysterious voice laughs. "Man I thought I'd never have a debut. Didn't think destruction would hog the spotlight like that."

A figure very similar to The Unknown in appearance steps out of the aura. The only thing distinguishing him from the lord of destruction was the color of his clothes.

He still has the cloak and hood but now they are white. Unlike The Unknown, he has an aura that makes everyone feel at ease. But after his appearance, everyone is more surprised than at ease.

Everyone gasps at his sudden change, but I just sigh.

They all look at me for answers. "Wha.."

I frown. "I thought I told you," I said.

"What?" Mai asks

"That he has an alter ego," I explain. "You know how he's normally destruction. Well, he has an alter ego, which is creation. They're basically opposites, one is The Unknown, and the other is Deity. I didn't think that he would turn into Deity for this fight."

I sigh again. "This fight will be interesting."

"Is he that strong?" Rin asks.

"Honestly, The Unknown didn't elaborate much," I answer.

We all look back at the fight.

Wendy steps back in shock but soon collects herself and prepares for the upcoming fight. "Sky Dragon Roar!" She exclaims before using her roar attack.

Rather than attempt to dodge or counter the attack, Deity just stands there. The attack shields Deity from our sight upon hitting him.

"I don't care who he is, that's bound to hurt him!" assures Natsu.

However to all our surprise, after the dust from the attack clears, Deity is standing there without a scratch.

"Impressive," comments Deity "but not strong enough."

Wendy is slightly taken back but quickly gets over it and chants "Fast wind that run the heaven… lle Vernier. Power of the stout arms that tears heaven… lle Arms. lle Armor."

She is encased by a blue aura as she rushes to attack Deity. _She knows The Unknown's strength_ , I think, _She probably thinks Deity is equally strong… lets hope shes wrong._

She attacks Deity with simple melee attacks, probably to test his defense. She is surprised, however, when she realizes that Deity is blocking each attack with only one arm. Meeting each blow for blow even though she had enhanced her speed twice over with vernier.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Yells Wendy.

Before Wendy hits Deity with her attack a gray, foreign energy cloaks Deity's open hand. He raises his palm to Wendy and just before her attack makes contact, her wind magic is dispelled. Deity then proceeds to jump back. Wendy looks at her hand, clearly distraught.

She looks at Deity with amazement "How did you do that!?"

"Magic," is Deity's simple response "now it my turn."

He stomps his foot on the ground and the earth below Wendy's feet suddenly juts up. Wendy jumped back before the attack could hit her but Deity nimbly jumps onto and off of the rock, fire forming in his palm. Wendy jumps a fair distance back but Deity doesn't chase her.

To everyone's surprise, he closes his hand and punches straight into the ground.

Gray whistles "Wow, he has abilities like Natsu's but why did he shove his hand into the ground? Maybe he is dumber than Natsu. Didn't think that would be possible." Natsu glares at him.

Before he can yell at Gray, Deity takes his arm out of the earth and, to everyone's surprise, his forearm is encased in a rock shaped sword with streams of magma. "You were saying something, Iceboy." Deity raises an eyebrow.

Gray chooses not to comment as Deity rushes towards Wendy. He brings his sword down on her but she blocks just in time. Then, she encases her hand with wind magic and punches through the sword. Deity jumps back onto the rock he summoned mere moments ago. "Not bad," He smirks "Not bad at all."

"Elemental resistances rise! Physical ability rise!" yells Wendy.

She rushes at Deity and uses several attacks in close succession "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang! Sky Dragon's claw! Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Deity blocks the attacks but he is clearly being pushed back as he jumps backward off the rock. "Perhaps I should step it up," He says, smiling "Say hello, Totum" A sheathed sword appears in his hand. Deity unsheathes the sword and, unlike The Unknown's sword, it releases an aura of command.

Wendy doesn't appear to care as she raises her leg "First Sky Arrow!" A whirlwind forms around Wendy's leg as she jumps and thrusts her leg at Deity.

He blocked the blow with his blade, not even being pushed back. As Wendy lands, he rushes to attack.

A blue aura encases his sword as he stabs it through Wendy. Everyone is shocked and angry. "What do you think you're doing!" yells Erza.

Deity just smiles as he removes his sword. Wendy steps back and notices that although she felt pain, no damage was done.

There wasn't even a scratch. Everyone is confused, even me. _How did that happen?_ I muse.

As though he read my mind, Deity just says "I attacked her soul not her. And before you get worried, souls repair quickly."

Wendy decides to try to end the fight by using a secret art "Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

Deity is surrounded by a wind barrier that is slowly contracting inwards. Despite the situation he is in, he just grins.

Just before the attack ends, Deity raises his sword in front of him "Infinity Style". Suddenly, the air around him becomes agitated. It takes me a while to realise that he is swinging his sword around at breakneck speeds. It cuts through Wendy's attack. Deity then appears in front of Wendy and mutters "The end."

Wendy faints and the battle has been decided.

Deity smiles, and Mira announces him the winner. Wendy wakes up, and looks around.

"I guess I lost," Wendy says, sadly.

I join her on the battlefield, which is now in ruins.

"It's okay," I say. "Nobody expected you could beat Deity."

I heal her, even though she's barely injured. Rin comes over and tells me to take a break, and that she'll continue healing Wendy.

I thank her, and go to Deity.

"So, you're the alter ego that The Unknown always talks about," I say.

"Yeah, I'm cooler than him though," He says, grinning.

"I personally prefer The Unknown," I say.

"Oh, before I forget, how's Malthus?" Deity asks.

"He good, we're really good friends now," I say, cheerfully.

"That's good. I've also been watching your training, with my alter ego," Deity states.

"You're such a creep," I sigh.

"What? We share the same vision," Deity argues.

"Whatever," I say. "Anyway."

There's a long pause, before Deity says "What?"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Anyways, what?" He asks.

"Hm. Oh nothing," I say. _He seems more open than the Unknown, but I've been with The Unknown longer, and this feels weird._

"When is the Unknown going to be back?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. Whenever I let him. I'm actually surprised he stayed as long as he did," Deity says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He normally doesn't stay out for over a few weeks, but him staying out for over 3 years, that's a world record," Deity explains. "I guess he really must have liked you, if he stayed that long. And since we share the same thoughts, I know he couldn't leave you."

"I didn't know he was like that," I say. _He only stayed for me? But why…_

"I could see you were very annoying to him, but he tolerated you," Deity says, sadness creeping into his voice. "To him, you're like the annoying sister he never had. He cares about you, and can't let you die, I can feel that from him. It's weird, normally I feel misery, and darkness wash over me, when I come back, but this time, I feel some sort of happiness. Wow, I didn't know that destruction could feel."

His cheeriness coming back, he tells me "he's like the annoying brother I never had, and since he thinks of you as his sibling, I guess I should think that too."

He smiles.

"I guess so," I say, and end the conversation there. I go back to my tent and think about my conversation with Deity.

"To him, you're like the annoying sister he never had," Deity had said. "He cares about you, and can't let you die, I can feel that from him. It's weird, normally I feel misery, and darkness wash over me, when I come back, but this time, I feel some sort of happiness."

 _I thought he hated me._ I think to myself.

Malthus somehow hears me and says _If he did hate you why would he stick around as long as he did, and not leave you with Deity._

I don't respond, but carefully replay every single happy moment I had with The Unknown.

I remember him warning me not to engage vulcan in fights, but then I went and did it anyway, and he saved me. He scolded me for disobeying him, and I apologized.

I remember him helping me train, and the amount of times I almost hurt him.

Looking back at my memories, I start to think that maybe he was like the older brother I never had, and maybe that's how I thought of him this whole time, but I never realised.

Now he might never come back.

I feel a tear slip down my cheek and quickly wipe it away.

 _It's okay Crystal, he'll back soon. There's no way he can leave like this forever._

As I look back at my life, I realize that it's sunset, and Mira comes to tell me that we are having dinner, as I completely missed out on lunch.

I go out, and we eat, while Deity makes jokes.

I try to force a laugh, but it must seem fake to everyone.

Luckily, nobody notices.

I finish eating and turn in for the night.

 _Unknown, please come back soon._ I think as I drift off into my seemingly endless dream.

Tonight, I dream about The Unknown, and I see something.

I see him standing in front of me, and there's a fire behind us.

 _There are some sacrifices you will have to make Crystal, nothing comes easily._ He tells me.

I look at myself, and I'm covered in tears. I see the bodies of everyone I ever loved. My guildmates, my friends, my parents.

I sob quietly, and this time, Natsu is not there to comfort me, nobody is.

I look up at where the Unknown was, but now he is lying on the ground. Dead. And the knife is in my hand.

 _I did it. I killed them all._

I close my eye's, hoping that I'll wake up.

When I open my eye's, I see that I'm a my current self again. I see my parents, kneeling in front of me.

 _Crystal, be brave, be strong, be kind. We are so glad that you were our child, and that you grew up the way you did. I'm sorry we couldn't be there to help you grow, and live. We have always loved you, and we always will._ My mother tells me.

 _You've grown up to be such a fine young woman._ My father says.

I try to speak, but instead drop in tears. I wipe them, and I look up. My father and mother are both hugging me, but I can't feel it.

That's when I wake up, and when I realize, I'm not alone.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! I tried to make it longer this time. And by the way, I might update early next week, because I have a goodish idea about what I'm gonna do for the next chapter. Anyways, I'll see you next week. Bye!**


	17. Natsu vs Deity

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! Since my brother prefers to write about The Unknown and Deity (I have no idea why) He really didn't appreciate how I made The Unknown so sappy and stuff. He was all "He's supposed to be rational!1!1!1!1!" So yeah, now he's mad at me. I don't know why he likes the Unknown so much. Anyway's I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

That's when I wake up, and when I realise, I'm not alone.

Someone else is here, with me. Swaying my thoughts, controlling my dreams.

I close my eye's and concentrate, trying to sense who it is, but whatever it is, it isn't human.

It's some sort of spirit. I look around, but nothing's there.

It's gone now.

 _What was that?_ I ask Malthus. Since he's a demon, he must know.

 _It's some sort of spirit._ He replies.

I roll my eye's. _I know, but more specifically._

 _It feels a cross between a human and a demon._ Malthus says.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ I ask, confused.

 _It means that it's a human ghost, with demon compatibilities._ Malthus explains. _Like me and you, but as a ghost._

 _I see._ I reply.

 _No way…. It couldn't be.._ Malthus says.

 _What?_ I ask

 _It's someone from your past, but they're being controlled, at least, their ghost is._ Malthus says.

 _By who?_ I ask

 _I'm not sure._ Malthus says.

 _Maybe I shouldn't concern myself with this just yet, I'll wait to see how things unfold._ I think to myself.

I check my watch, and it reads _7:30._

It's too late to go back to sleep, so I sit on my blanket, and think about what happened last night, and about my dreams.

While I'm sure my dreams don't mean anything, I just can't shrug off what Deity said.

 _He thinks of you as the sister he never had._

What's that supposed to mean?

Before long, the sun fully rises, and I go outside.

Nobody else shows up for at least 10 minutes, but the Deity walks out of his tent.

He yawns and stretches.

He looks at me and waves. "Hey Crystal!" He yells.

"Hey Deity," I say, as he sits down next to me.

Mira wakes up and makes breakfast. She makes pastries and offers me and Deity one, before leaving to go wake everyone else up.

"Crystal, are you okay?" Deity asks. "You don't seem like yourself."

"Hm, oh, sorry. I was just thinking," I say.

"About what?" He asks.

"The Unknown. When will you let him come back?" I ask.

"I don't see why you like him so much. He's all 'the rules prohibit me' and 'I will do what I need to.' It's annoying," Deity says, avoiding my question.

"I asked you a question," I say.

"Oh yeah, he'll be back when I need him to make a rational choice," he says.

"Really?" I ask. _That could be forever._

"Yeah, why?" Deity asks.

"Why what?" I hear from behind us.

I turn around and Mai is standing there.

"Nothing." I say.

Mai sits down on my other side.

She takes a pastry from the platter, and bites into it.

Her pink hair is pulled back into a ponytail, just like mine, and she wears her normal clothes. A skirt that comes down to her knees, and her normal t-shirt.

Deity smiles and starts joking around again.

It feels weird without the Unknown here.

Slowly everyone else joins us for breakfast.

After about 30 minutes, Mira starts telling us the match-ups.

"So first, will be The Unknown or Deity, whichever one is fighting first, against Natsu," Mira says. "The second fight will be Rin vs Wendy. The third will be Cana vs Alex. The fourth Lucy and Gray. And the final fight, which will probably be the highlight of the day, will be Crystal vs Mai."

Everyone starts eyeing their opponents.

"I guess we will get to fight," I say.

"Yeah, but don't expect me to hold back," Mai smirks.

"I certainly won't have fun if you hold back. But I might have too, to drag out the fight," I reply.

Mira calls us to the battlefield, and Deity meets Natsu on the field.

"I wonder who's gonna win that," I mutter to Mai, who bursts out in laughter.

They say a few words, that I don't catch, and then begin.

Natsu rushes in, hands covered in fire "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Charging in recklessly, Natsu attempts to hurt Deity by attacking with several consecutive blows. However, his attempt fails as Deity expertly blocks each blow and then retaliates by drawing his blade out of thin air.

"Burst style!" He yells, smiling. He jumps up and thrusts his sword below him, straight at Natsu. Suddenly, a chain of explosions destroys the earth that Natsu was standing on.

Fortunately, Natsu had enough sense to back off before the attack hit. "Fire Dragon Roar" He yells before releasing his attack. The attack hits Deity while he is still in the air.

Deity lands on the ground, covered with a few flames. He grins "Not bad." Natsu smirks back "You too."

Deity then yawns "You like flames right?" Natsu nods.

Deity grins again "Good because I'm going to end this with flames."

He holds his sword in front of him. "Come out lord of fire!" Suddenly, intense flames shield Deity from our sight.

Inside, we hear someone laughing madly. The flames disappear and standing in Deity's place is a being unlike anything I've seen. He is wearing a japanese armor torso and appears to be humanoid.

Except for two things. His arms, legs and face seemed to be completely made of fire. Not only that but he had two extra arms. He grins at Natsu. "It's been awhile since I've fought."

Four swords appear in his hands as he rushes at Natsu. Natsu does his best to dodge but he is barely dodging each time.

The fiery being then ceases to attack and I notice that the ground has been thoroughly destroyed. Natsu attempts then to eat the flames surrounding the lord of fire.

He notices and appears to be surprised. He jumps back "Eat my fire, huh. Well try to eat this!" The flames turn blue.

"INFERNO!" He yells as the fire heads out in all directions, seemingly devouring the earth. The flames become so intense nobody can see what is happening.

The flames disappear overtime, revealing Deity standing over Natsu. The winner has been decided.

Mira announces Deity the winner and I rush down to help Natsu.

Deity leaves the field and I start healing Natsu.

He opens his eyes, and looks around.

"Did I lose?" He asks.

I nod. "I'm sorry."

I look at his wounds, and he's burned really bad on his arms.

I drape his arm over my shoulder and walk over to the others.

He winces as I carry him, and I bite my lip.

Rin and Wendy walk to the field and shake hands and begin fighting.

I'm too preoccupied healing Natsu to watch the fight, knowing that I'll have to heal them both afterward.

I set him down, and wrap his arms.

"Crystal…" He says.

"Don't talk. You'll hurt yourself," I say.

He nods and closes his eye's.

I finish healing his wounds, and go to Deity.

"What was that for?" I ask.

He looks confused. "What?"

"Do you not know the meaning of holding back?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You almost killed him!" I almost yell.

"I see," Deity smirks.

"What?"

"Are you developing a crush?" Deity asks.

"No! I am not!" I argue. "You almost killed a member of Fairy Tail! You could get disqualified for that!"

He shrugs. "Whatever."

I walk back to Natsu, who is trying to get back up.

"Natsu, you shouldn't get up," I say.

"But I wanna watch the match," He pouts.

"That can wait," I say. "You're really badly injured."

I cast a simple amnestic spell, making his pain go away and making him black out.

I walk to Mai, and Gray.

"How's Flame brain?" Gray asks.

"He'll be fine by tonight," I say.

"What's wrong with Deity or The Unknown or whatever he is?" Gray asks, shaking his head.

"I have no idea," I say, as I look back towards the battle.

Rin and Wendy both look exhausted, and neither of them look like they can stand.

Mira blows the whistle, once they both collapse. It's a tie.

Erza and Mira go down and help them over to me.

I look around, and I'm the only one here who can heal them

I curse under my breath.

I go over and start with wrapping their wounds.

I heal Wendy first, because she seems to be injured more, and then quickly move onto Rin.

They are both tired, and I put them both under a tent, with Mai's help.

I exit and go to look at the battle field.

Cana and Alex have both made their way towards the field.

 _I hope this is more interesting._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! I injured my finger during basketball, and it hurts like crazy, I can't even type. I have like no work to do for the weekend, so I'll write as many chapters as I can over the weekend, and have them ready for the future, in case I'm to busy to write. Thanks to all the people who actually bother reading this. Anyway, I'll see you all next time. Bye!**


	18. Crystal vs Mai

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! I'm really sorry if this story is bad, but I'm trying really hard to keep you all entertained. That being said, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Cana and Alex have both made their way towards the field.

 _I hope this is more interesting._

Mira blows the whistle and they start. Cana throws down a card, and then a bunch of missiles appear and attack Alex.

Alex quickly makes a shield and blocks the attacks.

Cana must have had a lot to drink before we started, because now she can't seem to stand.

Alex yells something, but I can't hear it.

She summons a bunch of lances, and aims them at Cana.

Cana must be too drunk to dodge, because most of them skim her arms, and she starts to bleed.

Cana throws down another card, and this time harsh winds start blowing from out of it.

Alex gets blown backward, but gets up and uses "Ice Make Arrow!"

An arrow gets thrown towards Cana, but she must know that she can't dodge it.

It hits her arm, but then disintegrates and leaves Cana with no visible wound.

Cana faints, but when she doesn't get up, Mira announces Alex the winner.

 _That wasn't very interesting._ I think.

I hear someone in tent trying to get up, and rush over to see who.

I get in and see that Rin is trying to stand up.

I pick her up, and put her back in her bed.

"Rin, you need to save your energy for tomorrow," I say.

I check her wounds and a few of them have reopened.

I quickly get to work healing her.

In a few minutes her wounds are healed, and I cast a spell on her and Wendy to keep them both asleep, so they don't try to get up again.

I return to the match, and see that Gray and Lucy have just begun their fight.

I don't take very much interest in their fight, because they're just going back and forth with attacks.

I walk over to Deity and try to start a conversation.

Before I can say anything, I realize my hands are shaking.

 _It must be because I'm up next._

"Hey, Deity!" I yell, waving at him.

"Yo, Crystal!" He yells back.

I jog to get to him.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"The sky," He replies. "You?"

"I'm nervous," I say.

"About what?" He asks.

"About my fight with Mai," I say.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," He reassures me. "I've been watching you this whole time, I know what you're capable of."

"I hope I'll be fine," I say.

"I know you will," Deity says.

"By the way, before I forget," I start. "What exactly is your magic?"

"I'm the embodiment of creation," He answers.

"So are you like on par with the Unknown?" I ask.

"Meh, more or less," He says.

"Why the hell did he decide to call himself the Unknown?" I ask.

"I have no idea. Why he didn't choose something like 'Lord of Explodokills' I'll never know," Deity says

I laugh. "Then why didn't you call yourself something like that?"

"Because it sounds stupid," He says, smiling.

I laugh again. "So you'll let your counterpart have a long stupid name, but when it comes to you, you don't want it?"

"Yeah, basically," He says.

I look back towards the field, and Gray has Lucy pinned on the ground.

Lucy is in her Leo star dress, but she's covered in scratches.

Leo is holding his arm, and seems to be bleeding.

Lucy pushes Gray off of her, and make Leo leave.

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee! Aries!" Lucy yells, as a girl with horns and pink hair appears behind her, apologizing.

"Aries Star Dress!" Lucy yells. She is wearing a pink skirt, and has a pink shirt. Her hair is in two pony tails, and she now has horns. Aries's sign is printed on her left shoulder, and she has pink and yellow socks on, with black sandals.

"Wool bomb!" Lucy shouts, and Gray is suddenly incased in pink wool, and for some reason, seems to be going to sleep.

Gray struggles to get out, but can't seem to pull himself out

He eventually gives up, and is pulled into the wool.

Lucy smirks, thinking she's won, but then the wool turns to ice.

Lucy jumps back, as Gray emerges from the wool.

"Ice Make Sword!" He yells, and a sword made of ice appears in his hand.

He slashes at Lucy, but she jumps back in the nick of time.

"Wool shot!" Lucy yells, and little bits of wool fly towards Gray, and soon enough he's covered again.

Gray is still struggling and freezes the wool again.

Before he can attack, Mira blows the whistle, declaring the match a tie.

I vaguely hear Mira call me and Mai to the field.

My body moves on it's own.

Before I know it, I'm standing in front of Mai.

Just as Mira starts the match, I gain control over my body again.

Mai and I jump back at the same time.

She starts with some sort of ice devil slayer attack or something.

"Ice devil's rage!" She yells, and a burst of ice sprays at me.

I know that it will sting if it touches me, so it try my best to get out of the way.

A few small shards skim my arms, making me bleed.

It's not too bad, but I wrap them up anyways.

I switch into my demon form, and dart behind her.

I kick her side, but she catches my leg and swings me around, in front of her.

I lie on the ground and she stands over me.

She has an ice sword and it's positioned over me.

"I didn't think you'd be down that easily," Mai smirks.

"Neither did I," I say, and slide my leg out under her, making her fall.

I stand up and put my foot on her neck, lightly.

I know I won't win this easily, so I don't say anything, so as not to jinx it.

She slides out from underneath my foot, and jumps back.

I bolt behind her, kick her in the back, and she gets pushed forward.

She stumbles and falls.

She gets up and goes around me, with an ice sword pressed against my neck.

I duck under it, and punch her stomach.

She kneels over, but gets back up and tries to attack me with that same sword.

I know that I can't beat her with my demon magic alone, that I'll need to use my other magic.

She must also realize that she can't beat me with her Ice Devil Slayer magic alone, because she draws her sword.

I jump towards her and blast a beam of black light towards her.

She jumps out of the way, and the light hits the ground right where she was just standing, leaving an enormous crater.

She lunges towards me and tries to attack me.

I dodge behind her, attempting to kick her, but she anticipates it and dodges.

I blast another beam of black light towards her, but it seems she knows what I'm going to do.

I land on the ground, and prepare my second technique.

Mai notices, and slashes at me, but she's too late.

I stand up as she attacks, and dodge.

My clones appear, and stand next to me.

I silently order them to disperse, and they jump to different corners of the field.

I can see everything they see, and I guess Mai doesn't know that because she tries to attack me from behind. I can see it through my clone standing in the back, and through the eyes of everyone else.

I dodge and she flies over my shoulder.

I check my watch, and I have about 10 minutes to wrap this up.

I switch back into my demon form, and distract her while one of my clones actually attacks.

The one that uses Gravitational magic, pushes her back into a wall.

I jump behind her and hit her neck with the side of my hand.

She should crumble, but instead she turns into ice.

I jump away and wait to see what she'll do.

10 minutes left.

She jumps behind one of my clones, but my clone can see it through our eye's and dodges.

The clone that dodged has super strength and super speed, so she'd be able to dodge it, even if she couldn't see from our eye's.

She punches Mai in the stomach.

Mai flies back, but gets up and charges at my clone.

She tries to cut it, but my clone is too fast.

My clone moves back, and I take it's place.

Before I can do anything, Mira blows the whistle, declaring us tied.

I release my technique, and walk back towards the others.

Mai catches up to me. "Hey, was that the new technique that you learned?"

"Nah, I used it once before," I say.

"Oh," she says. "It's a lot stronger than it looked."

"That's cause I strengthened it while training," I explain. "the power I learned is really strong. I can only use it for about 20 minutes, but I almost beat the Unknown with it."

"Really?" Mai asks.

"Yeah, but then it ran out before I could win," I mutter. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

I jog off to Deity before she can say anything.

"So, how'd it go?" He asks.

"Good," I say. "Weren't you watching?"

Deity goes silent and, I can tell from his expression, that he wasn't watching.

I slap his arm. "Deity!"

He laughs "What?"

"You weren't watching?!" I almost yell, although I'm not mad.

"I had other things to do," He protests.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Nap," He grins.

"Wow," I say, before leaving to go check on Wendy and the others.

Natsu seems to have healed, and is challenging Deity again. Rin and Wendy are fine, but they're still in bed.

I walk into the tent and, once they see my injuries, begin to heal me.

They make me sit down, and tell me to stay still.

Wendy works on my arms, and Rin works on my legs.

Rin sighs "What did you do now?"

"I was against Mai," I explain.

"Why were you being so reckless?" Wendy asks, examining my arms

"Cause I wanted to win," I argue.

"You're just like Natsu," Wendy sighs

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, jokingly.

"Nothing," Wendy laughs.

Rin and I start laughing, but then Rin goes really quiet

"Why is there a giant cut on your leg?" She asks. "Was it Mai?"

I sit up straight, and see a cut running down the side of my leg.

 _When did she…_

I look at it more carefully, and see that this didn't happen during the fight.

It happened afterward.

Someone else attacked me.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! I just realized that I haven't introduced the other guilds in this story yet. Eek! By the way, sorry the fight between Alex and Cana was bad, but in my defense, I don't have a good grasp of what Cana can really do. Anyways, see you all next week! Bye!**


	19. Lucy vs Alex

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! I mentioned this last chapter, but I'm sorry the fight between Alex and Cana was really bad, but I don't have a good grasp of what Cana's magic can do. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It happened afterward.

Someone else attacked me.

I look at Rin and Wendy's faces and decide to lie instead of worrying them

"I guess it was her," I smile. "Just don't mention it. I don't think she meant to cut me that deep. It'll make her feel bad if she knows."

Rin and Wendy calm down a little, but Rin is still staring at the wound.

"I'll be fine," I assure her, but she just nods.

 _Who did this?_ I ask Malthus. Maybe he saw.

 _I didn't see anyone, but I may have recorded it._ He says, and I can almost see his poker face.

 _How the hell did you record that?!_ I exclaim. _That's not even physically possible._

 _Well do you wanna see it or not?_ He asks.

 _Umm, sure?_ I say, confused. _How is that even possible?_

 _Just watch._ Malthus sighs.

I can see myself walking towards the tent, where Rin and Wendy are.

That's when I see it. A wisp of movement.

It hits my leg, and seeps in through a cut.

I can see the cut widen, but it doesn't bleed.

The 'video' ends and I return to reality.

I thank Rin and Wendy for healing, get up, and exit the tent.

The sun is already setting, but people are still at the arena.

I walk back towards our tents, as I think about what that was.

There's still a chance that it's still in me, so I need to get it out as soon as possible.

I check my watch and it reads _8:30 pm_

I cast a healing spell on my wound.

A wisp of black smoke leaves the wound, and an excruciating pain takes it's place.

I want to tell someone, but I can't worry them right now. I'll tell them afterward.

I notice that I haven't eaten since morning, so I go out to grab something to eat.

I store the balm in one of the pockets on my backpack, along with my other antidotes.

I leave and Erza hands me a bowl of soup

I eat it, while hearing Deity making his weird jokes.

I don't bother listening, but I do think about that black wisp of smoke.

 _What was that?_ I ask myself. _Wait a second. What if it was from that thing that was controlling my dreams?_

I decide to forget about it, and go to sleep for the night.

That night I don't have any dreams, but a strange feeling settles over me.

I wake up the next morning to Mira's singing.

I get up and go outside. The only other person sitting there is Mai, who's reading a book.

"Hey, what's up?" Mai asks me.

I check my watch, which reads _10:38 am_ , before responding with "I'm good, you?"

"I'm good," She says, and motions towards a tray with a few sandwiches, some with hot sauce and some plain. "Take something."

I pick up a sandwich, one with hot sauce, because I love spicy things, and start eating. It's really good, especially with the hot sauce.

"Did you make these?" I ask Mai.

"Yeah, with Mira," She replies. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's good," I say.

"That's good to hear," She says, returning her attention to her book.

Before I can say anything, Deity walks out of his tent, yawning loudly.

Mai and I turn around.

"Good morning," I say to him.

"Oh, hey Crystal," He says waving at me. "Hello Crystal's friend."

Mai sighs. "Do you not know my name?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just more fun calling you Crystal's friend," Deity smiles.

"Wow," Mai says, going back to her book once again.

I motion to the tray's.

Deity seems to get it, and picks up a sandwich.

He takes a bite, and I guess he likes it.

He sits down on my other side, seeing as Mai is sitting on my left.

"Yo, Crystal," He says. "What's up."

"The sky," I say, copying what he told me yesterday.

"Come on, stealing my joke? That's a new low for you," He laughs.

 _It's so much weirder with someone who actually tries to start a conversation, after being around someone who shut down every conversation you tried to start._

I laugh anyway, but before I can respond, Mira's telling us the match-ups for today.

"Today, the first fight will be Lucy vs Alex. The second will be Rin vs Cana. The third will be Mai vs Wendy. The fourth will be Natsu vs Gray. And the highlight for today will be Deity vs Crystal," Mira says.

 _Looks like I will be fighting Deity after all._

I don't know whether to be excited or scared.

I don't know the full extent of his power, for all I know he could be able to recreate the entire universe.

 _At least I know he'll be on my side, in an actual fight._

I know I'll have to use my new power. The question is how soon.

As we make our way towards the arena, Deity catches up to me.

"I heard we're going to be fighting," He says. "I'm looking forward to that."

"So am I, but It's going to be last, so we have time to prepare," I say. "And don't expect me to hold back."

"I won't, but I might have to," He says. "If I don't, then I could remake the entire universe."

"I thought as much," I sigh.

We reach the battlefield, and Lucy and Alex are already on.

Mira commences the match.

"Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee, Scorpio!" She shouts as Scorpio appears beside her.

"Scorpio star dress!" She yells, and then she's wearing a backless, short shirt with Scorpio's sign on her left shoulder blade. She has a skirt that comes down almost to her knees, and her hair is braided down her back. She wears boots and bracelet type things on both her wrists, that look like they are made of rings of metal. She also has a frilled red collar.

"Sand Spear!" Lucy yells as a thin, but powerful, beam of sand launches at Alex.

She dodges it, and yells "Ice-make shield!"

She hides behind it, as the sand moves over to where she is.

The shield eventually goes away, and Alex is hit a burst of sand.

She stumbles, and makes an ice shield around herself as she heals.

She makes the shield disperse and attacks with "Ice-make freeze lance!"

She puts her hands together and a bunch of icy spears are pelted at Lucy.

"Sand Wall!" Lucy yells as a wall of sand builds up around her and Scorpio.

The spears stop, and the sand wall goes away.

"We are," Scorpio says, as he make his hand sign, closing his ring and middle finger into his palm.

Lucy sighs and backs up as Alex uses her "Ice Make Cold Excalibur!"

She holds a giant sword made of ice, that resembles Excalibur. No surprise there.

She slashes at Lucy, but Scorpio jumps in the way, with a final "We are," and his signature hand sign, before disappearing.

Lucy's wearing her normal clothes again, and doesn't seem to be exhausted or tired at all.

"Gate of the Archer, I summon thee! Sagittarius!" She yells as some guy in a horse costume joins her.

"Hello," He says, in a monotone voice.

Ignoring him, Lucy yells "Sagittarius Star Dress!"

Suddenly she's wearing a dress with spiky ends that just touches her knees, and her boots come right to edge of her dress. She has a bow and an arrow with a star on the back of it. Sagittarius's sign is on her left shoulder.

Alex yells "Ice-make Death Scythe!" As a scythe appears in her hands.

She swings it, but Lucy's prepared and jumps back.

She shoots at Alex and it hits her arm.

Alex stumbles and falls.

She tries to get up, but falls down again.

She tries to make another weapon, but it doesn't seem like she can summon any more magic

She falls and it seems like Lucy's won.

Mira announces Lucy the winner. Lucy helps Alex towards the balcony and before I can do anything, Wendy starts healing her.

When I get there, she tells me to take a break, considering the fact I healed everyone else yesterday.

I sit down in the grass next to Alex, in case Wendy runs out of magic.

I look down towards the field and it seems that now Rin is up against Cana.

And considering the outcomes of the past two days, I can tell who's going to win.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! My brother poked my eye with a toothbrush, so now I can't see properly, ugh. Also I know that Scorpio doesn't have his own star dress yet, so I made it up. Anyways, I'll see you all next week! Bye!**


	20. Mai vs Wendy

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry if Lucy seems a little weaker than she normally is. I haven't seen Fairy Tail in a long time, so I don't remember what she is capable of, and they stopped the animation for Fairy Tail about a month ago, so there haven't been any new episodes. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I look down towards the field and it seems that now Rin is up against Cana.

I can tell who's going to win this considering the outcomes of the past two days.

Mira starts the fight and Rin jumps back.

Cana doesn't move, and waits with a few cards ready in her hand.

"Earth Dragon's Roar!" Rin yells, as a bunch of earth and dirt is blown towards Cana.

Cana must not have had a lot to drink before we started, because she's light on her feet, and dodges it with ease.

Cana throws down a card and says something, that sounds a lot like "Prayers Fountain".

The card starts throwing water in all directions, and it appears to be very fast and sharp.

Rin gets small cuts, but nothing too severe.

"Earth Dragon Mud Wave!" Rin yells. A mud wave rushes towards Cana, but she's too late.

She gets thrown up, and falls on her back.

She gets up,takes a few cards from her hand, and yells "Sun's Strength!"

The cards are launched at Rin, but she miraculously dodges them all.

"Earth Dragon's Fist!" Rin yells, and throws a punch at Cana.

It hits Cana in the stomach, and she collapses.

Mira blows her whistle and announces Rin victory.

 _I knew it. Cana doesn't seem to care that she keeps losing, though. In fact she doesn't seem to be trying._

Mira asks the next 2 contestants to make their way to the field.

Mai and Wendy make their way there, as Rin helps Cana up, and begins healing her.

"Rin, you can take a break, I'll handle it," I say.

"No, it's okay. You'll need your strength your fight with Deity," Rin smiles.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She looks really tired, considering she only used about 3 attacks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," She says, and returns to healing Cana.

I turn back to the fight.

It seems like it's just begun, because Mai and Wendy stand at opposite sides of the arena.

Wendy looks a little scared, but I think she know that she might be able to at least tie.

Mai starts by yelling "Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!" and is suddenly holding a large sword.

She lunges forward and slashes at Wendy.

Wendy jumps and starts casting spells on herself. "Ile Vernier! Ile Arms! Ile Armor!"

Wendy's speed is suddenly increased, and apparently so is her strength. And I'm assuming that she now has a good defense, because of her Ile Armor.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yells. A hurricane like attack blasts at Mai.

She narrowly avoids it, but gets pushed back anyway.

 _Is that what happens because of her supporter spells?_

Mai lunges and swings her sword again, but it doesn't make contact.

"Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!" Mai yells and is now hold a bow made of ice.

She shoots an arrow at Wendy, but it narrowly misses her.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy yells and two windy blade like things flew towards Mai.

She dodged one, but the other one caught her arm.

She wasn't bleeding and she didn't seem to be injured, although she got pushed back quite a bit.

Mai drew her sword and dashed at Wendy.

Wendy's spells seemed to disperse at that moment, and she dodges a little too late.

Wendy moves back and yells "Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

A wall of wind appears around Wendy and Mai. Wendy slowly makes it spiral inwards, until it is circling around Mai.

Wendy closes it around Mai, and Mai emerges a few seconds later, with her hair looking like she just woke up. Her arms are covered in scratches.

Mai jumps and slices downwards just over Wendy.

Wendy switches into Dragon Force and avoids the attack.

Before she can Mai, Mira blows her whistle and that's the end of that.

 _That went by quicker than I expected._

Wendy then switches out of her Dragon Force and collapses.

Mai picks her up and puts her down on the ground next to me.

I start healing her, and within a few seconds, she wakes up.

I sit down next to her in the grass, and look down at the field.

Natsu and Gray stand in the center, and seem to be insulting each other.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza calls down, and Natsu and Gray suddenly seem scared out of their minds.

I lie down in the grass, and close my eyes.

I open my eye's when Mira starts the match.

Natsu and Gray don't move from where they stand.

Natsu takes a few steps back and yells "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Gray jumps out of the way, as a torrent of fire comes at him.

"Ice Make Freeze lance!" Gray yells.

He puts his hands together, and shards of ice fly out in every direction.

Natsu dodges all of them, although they come at superspeed.

Natsu lunges towards Gray and yells "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

He hits Gray in the stomach and Gray flies back.

Gray gets up and yells "Ice make Floor!"

He puts his hands together and then touches the floor.

The floor is suddenly made of ice and Natsu can't keep his balance.

 _This isn't very interesting, they're just taking turns attacking._

I lie down in the grass again, and close my eye's.

I open them about 15 minutes later, and look back the field.

I check my watch, and they have 5 minutes to wrap things up.

I don't bother watching, and instead daydream.

I think about everything I've been through up to this point.

I remember The Unknown teaching me how to use my powers.

" _Concentrate your energy,"_ The Unknown tells me.

" _But it's too hard,"_ I complained.

" _This isn't going to be easy,"_ The Unknown sighs.

Before I know it Mira's calling me and Deity to the field.

I realize how badly I'm shaking and hope that no one can see.

We stand in the middle of the field, and Deity looks like he's actually excited.

"So, looks like it's our turn, huh," He says, scratching his head.

"Yeah, I guess," I reply.

"I'm a little excited. You're almost a match for my counterpart, so this should be interesting," Deity says.

Mira blows the whistle and our match begins.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry, that this chapter is shorter than it normally is, but I'm trying to keep it suspenseful. I know that the everyone's powers seem weaker than they actually are, but I can't remember exactly how strong each of them are. Sorry about that. Anyways, I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	21. Crystal vs Deity?

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I left you in suspense for a week. I am a cruel human. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!** **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

We stand in the middle of the field, and Deity looks like he's actually excited. "So, looks like it's our turn, huh," He says, scratching his head. "Yeah, I guess," I reply. "I'm a little excited. You're almost a match for my counterpart, so this should be interesting," Deity says. Mira blows the whistle and our match begins. I know Deity's power, so I need to be careful. I transform into a demon and immediately start shooting dark energy at Deity. Rather than dodge Deity winces before the attack hits him. When the smoke clears, he is still standing with an impartial look on his face. "You know… This whole time I've been holding back. My power… My personality… My Reality." Deity slams his foot into the ground, creating a medium sized crater "But enough of this…" He looks at me tiredly "I will not hold back!" _If he's going all out, then I will have to as well._ I think to myself He stomps once more and the ground we are on crumbles. "Domain," Deity says "Rule number 1, zero gravity." A see-through dome surrounds the arena with the other Fairy Tail members outside of it. I notice that I'm floating and I find it hard to control. The remaining portions of the ground that Deity destroyed floated as well. Deity himself doesn't look all that disturbed by the sudden change. In fact it looks like he is just standing on air. He points his fingers behind him and uses wind magic to propel himself in my direction. While coming towards me, he raises his knee and turns sideways. Before contact, he made wind magic come out of his knee allowing him to kick me with full force. I go flying backwards. _I had no idea he could do this._ I try to move, but it doesn't work. I try to use my super speed, but I can only move at a normal speed _What do I do. Come on think._ I close my eye's, and take a deep breath. I open my eyes and stare at Deity, who seems to be amused by my confusion. I try to maintain a placid expression while I think, but I can't think straight. _Time to wing it._ I think. This has never been something that I could do, but I'm not sure what to do at point. I guess I'll have to skip out on my clone magic. I know the most I can do is tie with Deity, so I'll have to endure it. Deity is still watching my reaction, so I close my eye's and focus. _Remember your training, Crystal. You've got this._ I feel dark, nether, energy surge through-out me. _Finally._ I open my eye's, and hear a few gasps from where the other Fairy Tail members stand. My body has turned entirely dark, and, since nether flows through both the realms of the living and the dead, the same applies to me. Meaning that I am neither alive nor am I dead. My body is no longer substantial, and is made of entirely of dark spiritual energy. The zero gravity doesn't affect me either. Deity smiles. "This is the part I've been looking forward too." I stand on whatever's left of the ground. This form makes me stronger, faster, more durable, and smarter than I normally am. I have my battlefield adaptation too, so I can adapt to this field quickly. I can only maintain this state for about 20 minutes, before it gives out. "Gravitational Generation," I say, and point to the middle of the field. The gravity comes back, and Deity gets pulled towards it. "Silver guns!" Deity yells, and is now holding two guns. He shoots the one in his left hand at the new center of gravity I made. The gravity disappears and he is floating again. He tries to shoot at me with the gun in his left hand, but I mutter "Black hole creation," and the bullet gets sucked into the void, but afterward the void destroyed as well. From what I gather, it's made of spiritual energy and is used for cancellation. _But what about the other one?_ I could erase his powers, rendering him useless, but everyone's looking forward to this fight. And besides, once I take them, I can't give them back. I need to be careful about this fight, but if I do something wrong, then I could kill him, or permanently damage him. I point at his guns and say "Cut," Deity's left gun get destroyed, but Deity doesn't seem concerned. He recreates the left gun, and shoots a bullet from the right gun at me and says "Dragon," Suddenly the bullet turns into a dragon and it tries to attack me. _So that's what that does._ I think to myself. That gun is used for creation. Cancellation and Creation. He must know that the dragon can't hold me for more than a minute. I point at the dragon and say "Deletion," The dragon disappears before it can attack and I turn back to Deity. Deity points his right gun at me and fires three consecutive shots. Since these bullets are made from spiritual energy, they won't just fly over my shoulder and disappear. I get the feeling they will follow me. "Void sealing," I say, and point at each of the bullets in turn. They are all sealed and then destroyed, by my will. I turn to Deity. _My turn._ "Imperception," I say, and turn invisible and intangible. It's impossible for anyone to track me like this, even creation. I go behind Deity, and whisper "Negative Zone." He immediately catches fire, and backs up. I release my technique, and the fire goes away, but it seems that Deity has found out my location. He shoots two bullets in my general direction. "Void Sealing," I mutter, and again point to both of them. They both disappear, and I watch to see what Deity will do. "Domain, rule number 2, no spirit energy," Deity says, and we both momentarily lose conscious. I fall from where I am, and when I get up, I notice that the zero gravity is gone. _That must have cancelled out his domain magic._ I'm no longer in my spirit form. I look up, and see that Deity is no longer holding his guns. I try to switch back to my previous form, but it doesn't work. _Looks like I can't use that for a while._ I check my watch. It's only been about 10 minutes, so I need to hold on for about 20 more. I suspect my spirit powers will be back in about 5 minutes, so I just need to hold out against Deity for 10 minutes. _Come on, think! What do I do._ Well, since Deity doesn't have his guns anymore, I'm assuming that it affected us both. He can't use any spiritual energy for about 5 minutes, and most of his spells have to do with spiritual energy. This will also give me time to get my stamina up, so I can hold out for 15 minutes in my spirit form. I summon my clones, and we wait to see what Deity will do. He can't attack with any magic, because one of my clones can consume magic, limitlessly. That magic then gets transferred to me, but Deity doesn't know that. I smirk. Since he has unlimited energy, I could use that to my advantage. "Domain, rule number 1, time change," Deity smirks. "5 minutes equal an hour." _WHAT!? How am I supposed to wait out an hour. Maybe if I…_ This is one of the only spells that will work from my spirit form, but will it work…. _I'm out of options, this is my only choice._ "Law erase!" I yell. I'm not sure if it worked, but I'll have to wait out 3 more minutes to see. "I'm tired of this," Deity yawns. "You know what, God Domain." A white light blinds me. "18 minutes have passed." Deity whispers. Next I know, Mira is blowing the whistle, and it's a tie. _What happened?_ I walk over to Deity. "What was that?" I ask. "That was god's domain," He says. "Anything I say comes true and can't be erased." "Woah," I say. "I didn't know you could do that." Deity smiles. "There's a lot about me, that you don't know." I jog up to the other members. Natsu greets me first. "Yo, Crystal! What was that power you used? I sense an immense power, but it wasn't magic." "That was my spirit form," I say. "I'm still not a match for Deity though." I shake my head. "That's okay, you're still hella overpowered," Natsu grins. "Aren't you gonna ask to fight me?" I ask. That's normally what he does when he meets someone strong. "I was about to, but then you took the words right out of my mouth," Natsu grins. Mai meets up with us, before I can respond to Natsu. "Crystal, what happened at the end? You both just stood there for the rest of the match." "What?" I ask. "Deity made the time pass with his magic." "I see, but how come none of us were affected?" Mai asks. I shrug. "Maybe it only affect everyone inside the forcefield." "How is he capable of that?" Mai asks. "He is creation, and creation is unlimited. I guess that means what he can do is unlimited as well," I answer, before leaving to go to my tent. We're leaving first thing it the morning tomorrow, so I begin packing my bag. I check my watch and it reads _7:39._ I go outside, and take my normal seat, in between Deity and Mai. The master walks in front of the tents and clears his throat. Everyone turns, and the master begins. "So Mira, Erza, and I have decided who is going to become S-class. It was a tough choice, and we were originally going to let 4 people through, but we changed it to 3, because a lot of people tied for 4 place. So the three people are Mai, Deity, and Crystal." Everyone applauds, but I'm not sure how I got in. I only won one match. After everyone has eaten, I talk to Mira about how they let me become S-class. "Well, even though you only won against Natsu, the fact that you tied with Deity is amazing. He's super powerful, so I'm surprised that you actually made it out with just a few scratches," Mira says, before walking into her tent. I decide to turn in for the night, as well. I walk into my tent, and lie down in my sleeping bag. I close my eye's and fall fast asleep, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! I know I spent like the entire chapter on a fight between Crystal and Deity. It was a really hard chapter to write, because since Deity is originally my brothers character, I don't know what he can and can't do. By the way, the next chapter is just going to be Fairy Tail meeting the others guilds, because I haven't introduced them yet. Anyways, I'll see you all next week. Bye!**


	22. Sabertooth!

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! The fight was really long, but I put a lot of time and thought into figuring out a third power for Crystal. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

I close my eye's and fall fast asleep, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

I wake up the next morning to the sound of someone fighting.

 _It must be Natsu and Gray, they're the only ones who would fight this early in the morning._

I brush my teeth, and brush out the knots in my hair, before tying it up.

I change into my normal outfit and walk outside.

Everyone is sitting in their normal spots, and I sit down in mine, next to Deity and Mai.

I grab a pastry from the tray and start eating.

Nobody really talks, except for Mira, who cracks a few jokes every so often.

Before long, the master is telling us to get our bags so we can go.

I pick up my bag, which holds the few belongings I brought, and head out to the dock.

Everyone else is already on board, so I get on too.

I sit down on board with a book and begin reading.

Not long after, Natsu approaches me.

"Yo, Crystal!" He yells, jogging towards me.

"Hey, Natsu," I wave at him.

"Fight me!" He yells, even though he's standing right in front of me.

I shake my head. "Maybe another time."

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yells, ignoring me.

I dodge under his arm, and smack his head.

"You're a hundred years too young to be challenging me," I smirk.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaims, rubbing his head.

He tries to attack me again, but I dodge, and the punch flies over my shoulder.

Instead of falling in the water though, Natsu falls onto the shore.

 _That was a short ride. I could have run here in half the time it took us on the boat._

We get off the boat, and I'm surprised to see that there's a few mages from Sabertooth standing there.

I only know it's Sabertooth, because I can see the emblem on the shoulders of a blond guy, and a dark haired guy. Natsu talks about this guild a lot too, and we pass it coming back from missions.

There's only about 5 members there and 2 exceeds.

"Natsu, I've been waiting for you!" The blond exclaims.

"Sting, we should fight again!" Natsu exclaims with equal enthusiasm.

"Later, but I have to address a few things. First off, did you make S-class?" Sting asks.

"No," Natsu mutters. "But there's always next time!"

"And second, who are they?" Sting asks, pointing at myself and Deity.

"Oh, they're new members," Natsu frowns, and scratches his head. "They've been here for 3 years actually, but they left for most of that time, so I have no idea."

Sting nods. "Are they strong?"

"Yeah!" Natsu yells. "They made S-Class! And they're gonna crush you in the Grand Magic Games this year!"

I look around at the other members. There's a guy with dark hair, like I mentioned before. There's a girl with white hair who looks a lot like Lisanna. There's another blond guy, but his hair is really long and he wears a hat with a feather. There's a guy with spiky green hair and a black headband. There's another girl with long dark hair, and she wears a long blue dress with a cut in on side.

Then there's the exceeds. There's one that wears a frog suit and the other keeps yelling "Sting you're so cool!" for no real reason.

I look behind them, and see a few members of Fairy tail.

I see Gajeel, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Laxus, and others, but they're all clumped so I can't see many of them.

I see the First Master there too.

I haven't properly met her yet, so I go over and try to say something or start a conversation.

"Hello, first master," I say. That's always a good way to start a conversation.

The first master turns to me, and that's when I get a good look at her. She has long blond hair, and seems to be really young. She smiles at me and says "Hello, Crystal."

"Were you at Tenroujima watching the fights?" I ask. I'm not really sure what I can say, anyway.

"Oh yes! You and Deity are simply wonderful! You are great mages!" The first exclaims.

"Oh, thank you," I smile.

"You will both grow up to be great mages, and maybe one of you will be the next guild master," The first smiled back.

"Really?" I ask. "We're not fit to be guild masters, are we?"

"Yes, you'll be fine," The first says.

Before I can continue, I hear a ruckus behind me.

I turn and see Natsu and Gray fighting.

 _Why do they have to do that now?_

The dark haired guy stand off to the side and facepalms.

Sting however is cheering on Natsu.

I leave the first master and try to get to know the other members

I walk over to the dark haired guy, his hand massaging his forehead.

"Hey," I smile at him. He looks shocked that I actually said something to him.

"Umm….Hi, I'm Rogue... And you are?" He asks, holding out his hand.

"Crystal," I smile and take his hand, which is surprisingly cold. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you," Rogue smiles, letting go of my hand.

I turn back to Natsu and Gray. I look at the other members of Rogue's guild.

"So, you're in Sabertooth?" I ask.

"Yeah. I take it you're in Fairy Tail," Rogue says.

"That's correct. Who are they?" I ask, pointing at the others from Sabertooth.

He doesn't point, but rather goes with their appearances, as he tells me their names. "The one with the long black hair is Minerva. The one with the long blond hair is Rufus. The guy with green hair is Orga. The one with silver hair is Yukino. And finally the other guy with short spiky blond hair, is my brother, Sting," Rogue shrugs.

Rogue must see me looking confused about them being brothers, because, to my surprise he starts laughing.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Rogue laughs. "Do we not look like siblings?"

"Well, not really," I say. "You look like opposites."

"Well, we've been together for as long as I can remember," Rogue smiles. "So I consider him a brother."

"I see," I reply.

We stand there in silence for a bit, watching Natsu and Gray fight, before Rogue asks "Do you have any siblings?"

I shake my head.

Rogue nods. "Anyone you consider a sibling?"

I point over at Deity, who is now talking to Sting and seems to be having fun. "He's been with me for a long time, so I treat him like a brother. Actually, I've been with his other personality this whole time and only met this side about 3 days ago."

Now it's Rogue's turn to look confused. I laugh.

"Can you explain this other personality thing?" Rogue asks.

I laugh until I can't breath anymore, before answering his question. When I look at him, he stares back at me like I'm crazy. I probably am.

I wipe a tear from my eye as I stand up. "Okay, so. I have no idea where to start. Let's see, how about the first time we met. It was around 5 years ago. I met him as his alter ego, The Unknown-"

"The who now?" Rogue asks.

"Shh, let me speak," I laugh.

"Okay, okay," Rogue smiles, raising his arms in defeat.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. So his alter ego is The Unknown. He's mostly dark, and gloomy. He doesn't hang around people much, and doesn't talk to others. For the S-class exam, a few days ago, we had to do battles. That's when I met Deity, the guy standing with your brother," I explain.

"I see. So this Unknown guy was kinda like me, and I guess Deity is his opposite, like me and Sting," Rogue sums up.

"Yeah, basically," I say.

"I see," Rogue says. "So do they use opposite magics?"

"Yeah, the Unknown uses destruction magic, and Deity uses Creation magic," I explain.

"Like me and Sting. I use shadow dragon slayer magic and Sting uses light dragon slayer magic," Rogue surmises.

"Yeah, if you want to put it that way," I say.

"Well, I have things to take care of back at the guild, while Sting's here," Rogue says. He calls the exceed in the frog costume. "Come on, Frosch."

"Coming," Frosch says, and follows Rogue.

I look back towards Natsu and Gray, who seem to be the center of attention.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn to see the other members of Sabertooth.

Minerva smiles and waves. Yukino smiles shyly. Rufus tilts his hat down, and Orga grins at me.

"Hey," I smile.

"So, you're one of the new members that passed the S-class exams," Minerva grins.

"Yeah, except I've been in the guild for over 3 years, but I was gone for some time training," I reply.

"I'm Minerva, pleasure to meet you," Minerva says, holding out her hand.

"Crystal, the pleasure is all mine," I reply, taking her hand.

"I'm Orga," The green haired male says, holding out his hand just like Minerva.

I take his hand, unsure of whether or not to reintroduce myself. "Nice to meet you," Is all I can say.

"I'm Rufus," Rufus says, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I reply, taking his hand and turning to the last member.

"I'm Yukino," The silver haired female says.

"Nice to meet you," I smile.

"I wonder how strong you are," Minerva wonders out loud.

"Minerva, that's not something you say to new members," Orga says, grinning although he heard me say I've been in the guild for over 3 years.

I laugh.

"You seem like a very memorable person," Rufus says.

"Yes, you seem very nice," Yukino agrees.

"So, who else passed the exams?" Orga asks.

"It was me, Mai, and Deity," I answer.

"Mai passed, I see," Orga says.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"It's just… Nevermind," Orga shakes his head, and returns to smiling.

"Who's Deity?" Minerva asks.

"He's a friend of mine," I reply.

"Is he strong?" Minerva asks.

"Yeah, he's really strong," I reply, remembering the fight I had with him.

"I wanna fight him," Minerva says.

"I don't think you do," I smirk.

Minerva smiles, but doesn't reply.

"Well, I think it's about time we leave," Rufus says.

"Yeah, we have things to get done back at the guild. Honestly, Sting has no idea how to run a guild," Rufus sighs.

"Okay, bye," I smile.

"It was nice meeting you," Yukino smiles back.

"I look forward to seeing you in the Grand Magic Games, Crystal," Minerva says, before leaving.

I look back at Deity, and notice that he's still with Sting.

I go over to them, not knowing what else to do.

Sting smiles when he sees me. "Hey, you're Crystal, aren't you?" He asks.

"Yeah, and you're Sting?" I ask.

"Yeah," He smiles. "So, are you participating in the Grand Magic Games this year?"

"The what now?" I ask. Minerva mentioned it, and so did Natsu, but I still have no idea what it is.

"It's a competition where all the guilds compete to see who the strongest is," Sting explains.

"I see," I reply. "I'm not sure if I'm going."

"It's about a month, so you better get ready," Sting says, before walking off to catch up with Minerva and the other members.

"Come on Lector!" Sting yells behind him, noticing the exceed didn't follow him.

As he leaves, I think about the Games.

I hope I actually get a challenge if I participate.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter. I'm probably gonna do a few chapters of meeting the guilds, and if there's any reactions or anyone in specific you want Crystal to meet, then leave a review and I'll try to make it happen. This part about meeting the guilds will probably be dragged on until like chapter 24 or 25 before I get to the next arc. Anyways, I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	23. Other guilds

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I spent like an entire chapter introducing one guild, like why. Watch me spend like a chapter per guild, and there's like 5 more guilds I'm going to introduce. I'm just gonna drag this story out as much as possible. HAHAHA. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

I hope I actually get a challenge if I participate

I'm so lost in thought, that I don't notice that the guild is starting to leave.

I pick up my bag and run after them.

"Where are we going?" I ask Deity, when I see that we've passed our guild.

"I don't know, but according to Natsu, we're going to meet other guilds," Deity answers.

"Why now, though?" I ask.

"I don't know," Deity replies, shaking his head.

 _Where are we going first?_

We arrive a little later at Mermaid Heel.

"Why are we here?" I ask Natsu, once we arrive.

"I don't know, but according to gramps, he wants to show you three off," Natsu shrugs.

"Wait, what do you mean, us three?" I ask.

"Like, you, Deity, and Mai," Natsu answers, before leaving to fight Gray.

 _But why?_

My thoughts are interrupted, by Erza and a lady with long black hair. "Hey Crystal, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. You are very similar, so I thought I'd introduce you."

I turn to the woman, hold out my hand, and smile. "Hello, I'm Crystal. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Kagura. The pleasure is all mine," The girl says, taking my hand.

I glance at Erza. _What is she trying to do?_

"So, are you participating in the Grand Magic Games?" I ask.

"Yeah," Kagura replies. "Are you?"

"I'm not sure," I answer. "The Master hasn't told us yet."

"I see," Kagura smiles. "Judging by what Erza has told me, I think you'll be competing."

 _What did she tell you?_

"Thanks," I smile. "I look forward to meeting you there."

"Same to you," Kagura smiles one last time, before leaving with Erza.

"Meow Meow," I hear behind me.

I see a girl wearing a cape, sniffing me.

"AH!" I exclaim, and take a few steps back.

"You don't smell familiar, who are you?" The girl says.

"Oh, I'm Crystal, a member of Fairy Tail," I smile.

"I'm Milliana," The girl says, and smiles back.

"Ummm.. If you don't mind me asking, but why were you sniffing me?" I ask.

"I didn't recognize you, so I tried to remember your scent," Milliana explains.

"Okay… Not going to judge," I say, as Milliana crawls away to sniff Deity.

We stay there a while, because Erza doesn't want to leave.

After a while, we decide to leave Erza there, and go to the next guild.

We stop at Lamia Scale, and when Gray immediately tries to fight some guy with spiky white hair, Mai facepalms herself.

I look around and see a lot of people. I see Jura, and I only know him because he's one of the 10 wizard saints. I see two girls with pink hair, but one has longer hair.

Wendy drags Rin over to the smaller girl with pink hair, and starts introducing them.

I sit down next to Mai, and put my face in my hands.

"You look tired," Mai says.

"After a bunch of fighting, all I want to do is go home and take a nice warm shower," I sigh.

"This is kind of random, but do you know anyone in any of the these guilds?" Mai asks.

"Not really. I know Jura, because he's one of the ten wizard saints," I say. "But that's it, the others had to introduce themselves."

"Well, the guy that Gray is fighting is Lyon," Mai says, pointing at the silver haired guy. "The girls over there, with the pink hair, are Sherria and her cousin, Chelia," Mai says, pointing over to the girls standing with Rin and Wendy.

She rattles off a bunch more names, but the only other one I remember, aside for Chelia, Sherry, and Lyon, are Toby and Yuka.

Toby seems to get mad about everything, and Yuka tries to calm him down every time.

We stay there a while, and then leave to go to Blue Pegasus, and are immediately greeted by a short man with orange hair, talking about my parfum.

"Hello, my dear, my name is Ichiya, and you have a wonderful parfum," The man says, making a weird face while holding out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Crystal," I say, taking his hand.

I quickly let go, before he can do something weird.

"Hello, I'm Eve, and it seems our Ichiya has taken a liking to you," A boy with short blonde hair says, holding out his hand.

"I'm Hibiki," Comes another voice. I turn around, and a a boy with spiky orange hair sticks out his hand to me.

"I'm Ren," Says a third voice. Turning around, again, I see that a dark skinned male is also holding out his hand to me.

 _Where are they even coming from?_

"I'm Crystal," I say, slowly shaking each of their hands.

I try to leave, but then they start talking again.

"Ichiya sure has taken a liking to you," Eve repeats. "That's a shame."

"Okay…" I say. I don't like these boys very much.

"Seriously, give her some room," A feminine voice comes from behind me.

I turn and see a woman, with long blond hair come towards me.

"Hello, my name is Jenny," The woman says. "I apologize for the boys, they're so naive."

"It's okay. I'm Crystal," I reply, smiling.

"You're new, aren't you?" Jenny asks.

"Yes and no. I've been in this guild for over 3 years, but I've been gone for a while," I explain.

"I see," Jenny says as starts to walk away, to Mira. "Sorry again."

We leave awhile later, and arrive back at our guild.

 _Finally._ I think as I flop down into one of the booths.

Deity sits down right in front of me.

"You look tired," He smiles, as he passes me a bottle of water.

"Thanks, and yeah I'm good," I reply, smiling.

I take a sip, and pass the bottle in between my hands on the table.

"So, want to take a job?" Deity asks, looking at the request board.

"Maybe later," I say. "How about you go pick a few, and then I'll look at them."

"Okay," Deity says, smiling and walking over to the request board.

Before long, Deity comes back with about ten job requests

I look through them, but it seems that they are all the same.

I look up at the S-class balcony and see the job requests there.

 _Oh yeah, I forgot, we're S-Class Wizards now._

"Yo Deity," I say. "Wanna go pick a request from up there?"

Deity looks up at the second floor.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we were S-Class Wizards for a second," Deity says.

"So you wanna go?" I ask.

"Sure," Deity says.

I stand up, water bottle in hand, and we walk up towards the balcony.

There's only about 5 on there, and I take a look at the first one.

 _Infiltrate a dark guild, and find out what they're up too._

 _Reward ~ 1,000,000 jewel_

"Deity how about this one?" I ask.

He skims over it, and nods. "Sounds like fun,"

I reread it and look for a location. It says the name of the guild is Crimson Twilight, but there is no location.

I walk down, with the flyer and address Mira.

"Mira, do know the location of Crimson Twilight?" I ask.

Mira goes pale at the mention. "Did you say Crimson Twilight?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask

"They're an evil guild, and they have 6 members that are rumored to be strong enough to overpower the ten wizard saints. They also have a tactician that's better than over very own First master and might be plotting to overthrow the council," Mira explains. "Why do you ask the location?"

"Because of this," I say, holding out the flyer.

Mira reads it, gives it back, and shakes her head. "They are always moving, and no one can ever find them, unless they wish to be revealed."

"I see," I smile. "Thanks."

I walk over to Deity, who's been standing back. Not too far, but far enough so he could hear the entire conversation.

"So, I guess we just have to infiltrate this Crimson Wizard guild," I say.

"Yeah, but where do we start?" Deity asks.

I close my eyes and think.

 _If they are a dark guild, and they won't show themselves, it all depends on their current task._

"Deity, didn't Mira say that they were plotting to overthrow the council?" I ask.

"Yeah, I believe she did. Why?" Deity asks.

"Because they could be headed there right now," I reply.

"But where would they hide?" Deity asks.

"You're the embodiment of creation, right?" I ask.

"Yeah that's right," Deity answers

"So, can't you make them reveal themselves?" I ask.

"I mean I could, but why would I want to?" He smirks.

I smack his head with the palm of my hand. "Give me a straight answer, would you?"

"Ow," Deity says, rubbing his head. "And yeah, I can."

"So why don't you do that?" I ask.

"Because then it's no fun," Deity grins.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," I mutter, leaving the guild.

I don't get far, before team Natsu runs after me.

"Yo, Crystal!" Natsu yells. "We're coming with you!"

I sigh. "Don't hold us back,"

"Yeah, sure," Natsu smiles.

Mai grumbles something under her breath, but I can't catch it.

I ignore her, and try to think.

 _If they are plotting to overthrow the council, then I need to find out where they were last._

I turn to team Natsu. "Do you guys know where Crimson Lotus was last spotted?"

"Um, I think it was somewhere around Raven Tail's guild," Wendy says, shyly.

"I see, do you know how long ago?" I ask.

"2 months ago," Mai replies.

"I guess they can't be very far from the council now," I say. "But why didn't they attack earlier? They could have overthrown the council over a month ago."

 _If they are truly plotting to overthrow the council, this should be an SS-Class ranked job. I get the feeling that the person who requested the job is somehow linked with this guild._

"Do you know where Raven tail is?" I ask.

"Not too far from the council, surprisingly," Erza says.

"I see…" I trail off. "That means that they could be anywhere around the council right now."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter! I know Milliana doesn't go around sniffing people, but I didn't know how else to introduce her. LOL! Anyways, I'll see you next week.**


	24. Deity

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! Sorry, I didn't update last week. I completely forgot! I'll update again later this week, cause I owe you guys another chapter. And also this story isn't very good right now, but I know how this next arc if you will is going to go, and I have big plans for it. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"I see…" I trail off. "That means that they could be anywhere around the council right now."

 _We have to hurry, or else we won't make it in time!_

"Deity, we need to hurry," I say, grabbing his arm and leaving the guild. "Where is the guild?"

Deity closes his eyes and opens them a moment later.

"They're almost at the council, they'll be there in about an hour," Deity says.

 _Dammit, we gotta hurry. Anyone in the building could be killed._

"Deity is there any way to transport us directly to the council building?" I ask, knowing he can open up a portal.

"I thought you'd never ask," Deity grins, opening a portal. He bows and says "after you."

I sigh and walk in.

When I get through, we're on top of the council building.

 _Good, this should give us enough time to warn the council members._

"Deity we need to get inside," I say, turning around, but Deity is nowhere to be found.

"Deity?" I call.

"I'm down here," Comes the reply from below.

I jump down from the roof, onto the balcony, and smack his shoulder.

"Ouch!" He complains. "What was that for?"

"Don't go disappearing without telling me first," I scold him, and walk through a door on the left.

I guess I walked in on an important conversation, because there's someone standing on a raised piece of stone, and everyone else sitting in their council chairs.

Deity follows me, and tries to ignore the council members now staring at us.

"Can we help you?" One of the council members asks.

"Yes actually," I say. "Are you aware of the guild Crimson Twilight?"

"Yes we are," Another council member answers. "Why?"

"I'm assuming you've heard the rumor that they're planning on overthrowing you," I say.

"Yes," A third member says. "Why?"

"Because I have located them, and they are headed here right now," Deity says.

The council members look at each other and start murmuring.

The member in the middle raises his voice and says "We can handle them if they are coming. But thank you for your concern. You may leave."

I consider this and they seem confident in their ability to fight back.

I bow and leave, taking Deity with me.

"Now what?" I ask. "They don't seem to believe us."

"I say we stay here and wait for Crimson Twilight to show up," Deity suggests.

"We could do that, but we might get in trouble for interfering," I say. "Plus, they're invisible, so they could attack from anywhere."

"I've got that covered," Deity smiles.

"Don't you ever run out of magic?" I ask, shaking my head. "You can't have enough magic to do this kind of stuff limitlessly."

"Nope, I can do it," Deity says.

"How?" I ask.

"Because, like light, my magic is limitless," Deity says. "You can't have a world without light."

"What about dark?" I ask.

"We don't need it," Deity says.

"Without the dark there is no light," I say.

"I guess," Deity shrugs, still smiling. Deity closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, he's serious.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Crimson Twilight is directly above us, right now," Deity says.

"WHAT?!" I exclaim. "We have to warn the council members."

I glance at Deity, and he looks confused.

"Is there more?" I ask, worried.

"How did they mess up my prediction?" Deity asks, out loud.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I predicted that they would get here in an hour, but it's been roughly ten minutes since then," Deity explained.

"Maybe they can teleport," I say, trying to focus on the task at hand. "Now come on, we have to go."

I jump back up onto the roof, and Deity follows me.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"Hold on," Deity says, closing his eyes again.

A moment later, I see a ripple in the distance.

 _There._

"Deity, can you give me a few throwing knives?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the spot where I saw the ripple.

Deity follows my gaze, and seems to understand my plan.

"Gladly," He says, grinning.

In a moment, he's holding at least twenty knives.

I grab on and try to get a good hold on it.

It's been awhile since I've done this, so I'm not sure if I can do it, but it's the only way to confirm where they are.

I take a deep breath and throw it. I seem to have skimmed the guild, because I hear something break and the knife drops.

I go to where the knife is, and there are bits of wood around it.

 _I guess they are there, but they'll be gone soon if they know they've been found._

"Deity what should we do?" I ask.

"Well, we can't sit here and do nothing, otherwise we're dead. We can't interfere with the council either," Deity shakes his head. "Why are you asking me in the first place? Aren't you supposed to be the one who does this?"

"Oh yeah. This is supposed to be my specialty," I remember.

 _Come on, think Crystal._

"I mean, all we can really do right now," I begin. "Is infiltrate the guild and hear their plans."

"I got it covered," Deity tries to open a portal, but it seems he can't.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"I can't open the portal," He says. "Something or someone is blocking the entrance."

Suddenly, for the first time, Deity looks scared.

"Do you know who?" I ask. Maybe it's someone he knows.

"Yes, or at least, I have a hunch. And I hope I'm wrong about this," Deity says. "Back where I'm from, before I was given the responsibility to handle creation, there was someone else. He was the original creation."

I take a step back and everything hits me.

I feel like I'm in Deity's and The Unknown's past.

Everything is so vivid.

"Whats happening?" I ask, turning to Deity.

"Just watch," Deity says.

"What do you mean I'm not fit to be creation?" I hear from behind me.

I turn around, and I see two men.

One man seems to be someone of high power. He wears a white cloak and a full white outfit. He has a medal of some sort around his neck, but I can't depict it. His hair is pitch black, and is swept to the side.

The other man, seems to be of a lower status, but still in the government, so to speak. He seems to be furious about something. He wears something similar to Jura, but more formal and in white. He has no medal, but instead an insignia on his neck. His hair is light brown with dark streaks in it.

"It means exactly what it sounds like," The black haired man said. "We are passing on your place to another, Creation."

"Who would be fit to take my place. No one has power over creation," The first man, Creation, argues.

"There is one other, and he possesses both power over creation and destruction," The black haired man says. "He is more fit to be creation/destruction than you are."

"How?" Creation asks.

"You have completely negated the dark side of you and taken on both personalities," The black haired man states. "You will end up leaving the world unbalanced. This is not a safe position for you or the rest of the universe."

"Let me see this child that will be my successor!" Creation stormed.

The second man snaps his fingers, and a young boy is brought in.

This boy is dressing in full white, wearing a white cape of sorts. His hair is dark brown, swept to the side, just like the second man, but he wears it better.

With a jolt, I realize it's Deity.

I glance at Deity, and he's making a sour expression, like this isn't something he wants to watch.

I turn my attention back to Creation, Deity, and the man.

"This is the boy, Jackson? This is supposed to be my successor?" Creation scoffs.

"Yes he is, and he is more capable than you are," The first man, Jackson, says. "Show him."

Young Deity snaps his fingers, and suddenly the interior of the room they're in is more formally decorated.

Young Deity looks scared in the presence of his predecessor, and I can see why. After he did his little magic act, Creation looked enraged.

"As you can see, he's more than fit to be your successor," Jackson says. "Now you may leave, and do not try to come after this boy."

Creation glares at Young Deity, and storms out of the room.

The illusion fades, and I look at Deity.

 _I guess I didn't know him as well as I thought I did._

I look back up at where the guild should have been.

"So you think that this Creation guy is up there?" I ask.

"Yes, he's the only person who could have managed this," Deity says.

"Managed what?" I ask.

Deity looks at me and I can see the fear in his eyes.

"Managed to repel me," Deity says.

* * *

 **Oooooooo. What's gonna happen next time? I wonder…. Looks like we're gonna have to wait and see. Yea, I owe you guys another chapter, so it's not gonna be a very long wait. That ruins my fun, but yea. I have big plans for this arc, as I mentioned before. Anyways, I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	25. Crimson Twilight

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! That cliffhanger got my friend mad at me. She was like "how could you do this to meeeee". And I just "Cause I can". Yeah, so that happened. Btw sorry I didn't update last week, I just never got around to it, but on the bright side now I owe u guys two chapters! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Hey this is the main writers brother speaking. I have no idea what's going on by now but it doesn't matter. Clearly my sister has messed up the personality of Deity/Unknown, once again but I don't care. I gave up on this long ago. Also, in a few weeks I may begin a crossover between Fairy Tail and Percy Jackson. If you like the idea, please suggest names. So far I have come up with "The Heroes of Olympus and the World of Magic" which is self-explanatory, "The Heroes of Fiore" also self-explanatory or "Half-blood Halls" the name of their guild when they make one. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy tail.**

* * *

"Yes, he's the only person who could have managed this," Deity says.

"Managed what?" I ask.

Deity looks at me and I can see the fear in his eyes.

"Managed to repel me," Deity says.

"What do you mean repelled you?" I ask.

"He cast a strange spell on the guild, so no one can get in," Deity shakes his head. "I'm sorry Crystal. There's nothing we can do."

"I see," I mutter. "There must some way…"

Deity shakes his head again "Don't forget that this is the original Creation. The very first man to have balance over the world."

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"All we can do is wait them out and attack them then," Deity says.

"We'll need reinforcements," I say. "Can you open up a portal back to the guild?"

"Sure thing," Deity says, opening a portal.

"Keep it open until I come back," I say. "If it's not too hard."

"It's okay, I got it," Deity smiles.

I smile back and walk through the portal into the guild hall.

It stays open behind me and I know exactly who I need.

I find two of them sitting at a table over to the right.

"Yo, Mai, Gray," I say, sitting down next to Mai. "I need your help."

I explain the current situation to them, and they seem happy to help.

"We need to get the others too," I say.

"Don't worry, I got this," Gray says.

He gets up and after a few minutes he's got all of team Natsu, Rin, and Alex at the table.

"What's the problem?" Natsu asks. "I was going to go fight Elfman."

"We need all your help, we're going to go fight some real enemies," I say.

I try to explain the situation as quickly as possible and they all agree to come, with the exception of Lucy and Wendy.

They said they had somewhere else to be and left.

I walk over to the portal, and start sending people in one after the other.

First Rin, then Alex, Natsu, Mai, Gray, and finally walking in myself.

When I get there, Deity closes the portal, and we seem to be in a dome, on the balcony.

"Deity what's happening?" I ask.

"Well they spotted me, and tried to attack. I couldn't attack with the portal open of course, so I had to find cover. I hide here underneath an invisible dome," Deity explains.

"I see," I reply. "How do we get in?"

"We could pretend to surrender and then get in like that," Gray suggests.

"That might work, but we're not supposed to know they're here," I say.

Suddenly a blast explodes the roof, bits of debris falling down on us.

"I think they've started attacking!" Alex exclaims.

 _No really._ I think, mentally rolling my eyes.

"We've got to take action soon," I say.

All the council members run out, onto the balcony.

One of them curses under their breath. "Looks like that brat from earlier was right."

I bite back a retort. _Brat?!_

A few of the ten wizard saints come out as well and look at the disaster.

"I guess we should probably go check what all the commotion was," One of the ten wizard saints, probably number 1, sighs.

They transport themselves to the roof, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

 _I can't believe he had the nerve to call me a brat!_

Deity releases his spell, and we head inside the building to plan.

"What are we gonna do-" I say, but before I can continue, the roof comes crashing down on us.

I feel my heart almost stop, knowing I'm too slow to get to all of them to save them.

Luckily, Deity had a quick reaction. He moved at lightening speed, getting all of us out of harm's way.

He transports us all up to whatever's left of the roof, and all of the council members along with a few of ten wizard saints are on the ground.

Many of them are covered in cuts, but none of them are dead.

Most of them are unconscious, and the few that aren't try to get up, their arms bleeding heavily.

"Rin!" I yell over at her. I turn around and catch her gaze.

She nods and knows exactly what I'm thinking before continue. She rushes over to the nearest council member, who has cuts and all over his body and is bleeding heavily.

Rin takes a deep breath, opens her bag, and gets straight to work, bandaging the cuts.

I give Deity a sideways glance, and he doesn't seem to be doing too well. He looks uneasy and his gaze keeps shifting, unsure where to look.

 _I've never seen Deity look like this before, I guess this old creation guy was pretty bad._

I look up and see someone standing on the edge of the roof, around where it collapsed.

The man wears black robes, almost like Jura's, but has more of a cape at the back. He has hazel brown eyes and dark hair. He grins, and spreads his arms.

"So you guys are here now?" He asks.

"Who are you? What do you what?" I ask

The man laughs. "My name is Arya. As for what I want, I'm here to collect someone."

I feel my heart pound faster, and faster. Somehow I get up the courage to ask "Who?"

"Someone by the name of Deity," The man replies, chuckling.

 _This is bad, this is really bad._

I glance at Deity and I'm assuming he knows what to do.

"Everyone quick! Get to Deity!" I yell. "I'll buy you guys time!"

I switch into my demon state, turning around to see where everyone is. We're all spread around the roof of the building for some reason.

I see Rin stumbling to get up and run towards Deity.

I turn my attention back to the man in front of me, and he begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask, my brow creasing.

"At least now I know who Deity is," He says, lunging towards Deity.

"No!" I yell, jumping in the way. He grabs my arm, pulls me towards him, and all of a sudden my smokey form disappears.

 _What's happening?_

I don't feel weak at all, but I can't use any magic.

"Crystal!" Deity yells. He says something I can't quite catch.

"Deity go!" I yell. "You'll only put yourself and the others in danger!"

Deity is suddenly surrounded by a white aura, that slowly turns black.

When it clears, the Unknown is there.

"Unknown…" I mutter, but before I can call out to him properly, I'm transported somewhere else.

When I come too, my arms are tied behind me with chains, probably restricting my magic, and I'm attached to a pole.

I have no idea where I am, but I can only hope that my friends are safe, or that someone has come to help me.

"Natsu, Gray," I begin calling out. "Erza, Rin, Alex."

"Mai, Unknown?" I call again, eye's starting to blur."Somebody,"

I feel tears pooling in my eyes. I let them slid down my cheeks and onto the floor.

"Help….."

* * *

 **Oooooo, what's gonna happen, I wonder. Just kidding, I know all. (insert devil emojI here). I'm gonna try to update again later this week, because I owe you guys two more chapters. Sad face. Anyways, I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	26. Audience with the Master

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I feel like I may have rushed everything, but I couldn't wait to get to this part. Btw, I watched Snow white with the red hair and oh my freaking god, it is amazing. Unfortunately there's only 2 seasons, but it continued in the manga, so I hope they make a 3rd season. Anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

I feel tears pooling in my eyes. I let them slid down my cheeks and onto the floor.

"Help….."

I begin to silently cry, hoping no one would come.

 _I cannot show weakness, if anyone comes._ I think to myself.

Just then, the door opens behind me, creaking loudly. I hear the floorboards creak, as the person who entered the room walks towards me.

I tilt my head slightly to the side and wipe my eyes on my shoulder, hoping that whoever entered wouldn't see me crying.

Whoever it is comes to stand before me, but all I can see are their boots, not wanting to see who it is.

"So you are a friend of Deity's, aren't you?" A young masculine voice asks, putting a hand under my chin and lifting my face to his. He tilts his head side to side, seemingly inspecting my face.

This boy has spiky blue hair and wears a gray cap, with a red band around the bottom. He seems young, about 17 or 18 at most. He has a scar going down his cheek, with the scratches in the side. His t-shirt is unbuttoned at the top, and he wears a necklace with a diamond attached to the end. He has a bracelet of sorts, that hangs loosely on his wrist. He has long boots and wears jeans.

I grit my teeth, and answer with "None of your business."

He lets go, and pulls over a chair. He plants it down in front of me and sits in it. He sighs, and says "I would've been happier if we had gotten our hands on Deity, but you'll have to do for now. The name's Katashi, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Crystal," I reply. _I guess while I'm here, I could do a little investigation of my own._ "What is your business with Deity?"

The boy, Katashi, shrugs. "Master wouldn't tell us why, he just said it was important."

 _Master?_

Katashi seems to read my mind, because he says "Master is the one who tells us what to do. I'm just the tactician."

 _So this is the one who is rumored to be smarter than our very own First Master._

"Oh, I see," I say. "So why are you here?"

Katashi gives me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you here with me. I don't think you're here just to comfort me." I answer.

Katashi chuckles. "Smart girl. I was told to extract information about Deity from you."

"What can I really say. I don't know much about him myself," I reply. "Besides, it's not like I'd sell out any of my friends for my own safety."

"Don't try to act all noble and say you'll do this because it's the right thing," Katashi says, his light expression replaced with a scowl.

"What's your reason for being evil? Why are you following this man?" I ask, not because I'm investigating him, but because I want to know.

"Put simply, I'm following him because I'm his son. The others we saved from kingdoms where they were no longer welcome," Katashi says. "Why does it matter to you?"

"I just wanted to know," I reply, trying not to sound shocked that this kids father was the master. "If I may ask, who is your father?"

"My father is the first Creation," Katashi says as if it was obvious, and I can feel my expression change.

 _If he was the original creation, that means he's on Deity's level. I'll never be able to defeat him, even if I manage to get out of here. Looks like I'm stuck for a while._

"Is there any way I could contact my friends?' I ask, going out on a limb. _They probably won't let me, but it's worth a try._

"No, absolutely no contact," Katashi says. "The master has forbidden it."

"I thought as much," I sigh.

"Unless…" Katashi rubs his chin.

"Unless what?" I ask.

"Unless we can use this to our advantage," Katashi grins.

Katashi gets up and laughs. "Thanks for the idea. I'm gonna run it by the master and I'll be right back. Looks like you've just created a new problem for yourself."

He laughs once more, before slamming the door behind himself.

 _What have I gotten myself into_

Suddenly it's hard to breath, and I start panicking. _Come on Crystal, think. You have to find a way out of here._

I try tugging at the chains, but they won't budge. I tug so much eventually I have to stop, because my wrists start bleeding.

I look around the room, for any sharp objects.I feel the point of something dig into my finger, and I pick it up. I try to make sense of what it is, and it seems to be a loose nail.

 _I don't think I'll be able to do anything with this, but I need to try._

I twist myself around so I'm facing the door, and begin to saw away the chains.

After a few minutes, the door opens, and the man who kidnapped me, Arya, walks in, holding something concealed in his palm.

I drop the nail, as he walks behind me. I feel him touch my hand, and recoil slightly.

He sighs, "Relax, I'm unlocking these handcuffs."

"Why?" I ask.

"Do you want to stay like that?" Arya asks sarcastically.

"Well no, but I just wanna know why," I say.

"The master said it would be better if you had some freedom, although this room is magic proof, so don't try anything funny," Arya says.

Once he unlocks them, I pull back my hands and hide my wrists, before he can see them.

Arya walks in front of me, and holds out his hand. "Give me your hand,"

"Why?" I ask, tucking my wrists into my pockets.

"Because you're injured," Arya says. "The master will be mad if he finds out you're injured."

"Why does it matter?" I ask, holding out my hand anyways.

"Because we need you to be in good health when you see him," Arya says. "I cannot say much more. Let me give you some bandages."

Arya opens a crate sitting in the corner of the room and while he's trying to open it, I see that he's left the door open.

 _Now's my chance!_

I get up and dash towards the door.

"Hey!" Arya yells.

I slam the door behind me to buy me more time, and continue running.

I dash through hallways and corridors looking for a way out, but I can't see anything. That's when I hear voices coming from behind a door.

"So should I schedule an appointment for her meeting with you?" A young voice asks. _Katashi._

"Yes," An older voice says, probably Creation.

"What're you gonna do?" Katashi asks.

"Well, first I'm gonna try to get information about Deity, have her talk to them somehow, and I'll go from there," Creation says.

"You're gonna kill her, aren't you?" Katashi asks.

"Yes probably," Creation answers. "She knows too much."

"But-" Katashi begins.

"Are you objecting?" Creation asks.

Katashi hesitates before saying "No master,"

"Then you are dismissed."

"Very well," Katashi says, and I see the door handle start turning.

Time seems to slow in that moment, and I turn and quickly dart back the way I came from, but come face-to-face with Arya.

"Found you," Arya says, hauling me by my arm back to my cell.

He throws me in, and locks the door. "All the medicine and bandaging materials are in there," he says, pointing to the box in the corner.

He turns and walks away, leaving me by myself.

I open the box and take out the bandaging materials. I begin wrapping my wrists, and look through the box for something I can use to break out of here.

 _No no no, I can't die here, but I can't make the others worry about me either_.

After looking through the box for a while, I find there's nothing I can use.

The door opens and Katashi walks in.

I close the box and stand up to face him. He's holding a platter with a cap and a pair of handcuffs.

"So, what's going to happen?" I ask, pretending I didn't eavesdrop

"You have an audience with the Master in a while, and you will get to see your friends, but you can only tell them what the master says," Katashi says. "And you will have to wear the handcuffs again, for safety purposes."

"I see," I say, looking out the window. "How long until I see him?"

"Only about an hour. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, this is for you," He says, holding out the platter.

I take and Katashi leaves, locking the door behind him.

I sit down and take the lid off the platter. Inside is a bowl of soup and a spoon, with a cup of water. I slowly drink the soup, while I think about what I overheard.

 _When is he going to kill me? What'd he mean by I know too much?_ I ask myself.

 _Maybe he means that you're the only one who's seen their faces?_ Malthus suggests

 _Possibly, but everyone saw Arya's face, so wouldn't they all be killed._

 _Maybe, but maybe you know more than you think._ Malthus suggests.

I finish my soup, and set it aside, glancing out the window.

I lie down and go to sleep on the cold hard floor. When I wake, Katashi is standing in front of me, and holding out the handcuffs.

"I guess it's time," I say, slipping my hands into the handcuff.

* * *

 **How's the audience with the king going to go. I wonder. Well, now I only owe you guys one more chapter, and then you guys gotta wait a whole week to see what happens. I am a cruel human. I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	27. Creation

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked that last chapter! So my friend was all like "Why were you the one that got kidnapped? It should've been like Natsu or someone." And I just "Because I was like screw it, I give up." So yea, that happened. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"I guess it's time," I say, slipping my hands into the handcuff.

Katashi nods and locks the cuffs in place.

"I suppose these cuffs are magic resistant," I say, hoping he'll reply.

Instead he nods and leads me out of the room.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No, everything's fine, I'm just thinking about something. It's none of your business, anyways," Katashi says, and starts walking faster.

 _Did something happen after he left?_

We walk the rest of the way in silence, and we finally stop in front of the room that they were in before.

Katashi knocks on the door and says "The girl's here."

"Let her in," Comes the reply.

Katashi opens the door, and I walk in. He closes the door behind me, and waits outside.

Creation sits behind his desk, and he looks the same as he had in that glimpse that Deity showed me, except he looked older and he's dressed differently. He wears a black cape, concealing what he's wearing inside, but I assume he must have a concealed weapon.

"So, you're Deity's friend," Creation says with a deep voice. He stands up and walks over to me. "I wonder what he'll do to get you back."

"He probably won't care," I say, hoping to appear as though he's not a friend of mine.

"My dear, I'm sure he will," Creation chuckles. "I should introduce myself, shouldn't I. I'm Creation."

"I figured as much," I reply. "I'm Crystal."

"Nice to meet you," He says.

"Can't say the same for you," I say, coldly. .

"Ouch, why so mean?" Creation asks, pretending to be hurt. "Well then, take a seat, you must be tired."

"After standing for about a minute, I'm not," I say, taking a seat anyways. "What is your business with me?"

"I want to use you lure Deity in," Creation says.

"What did he ever do?" I ask,trying to defend him, knowing very well it won't work.

"He took my position," Creation grimaces.

"One, that was not his fault. Two, I hope you realize that I'm not going to cooperate," I respond.

"I thought you'd say that," Creation sighs. "But I have my ways."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We're currently over Fairy tail," Creation says. "Try anything funny and they'll have it."

 _What? We're over Fairy Tail?_

"Wait what?" I ask, hoping I was just hearing things.

"You heard me," Creation says, leaning back in his chair, studying me.

"What're you going to do?" I ask, unsure that I really want an answer.

"You'll see if you pull something," Creation answers.

I look down at my hands. _What should I do? I can't sell out my friends, but if I don't they could end up being killed._

I wipe my hands on my jeans and look at Creation, who just laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask, boldly.

"I love that look of despair on your face," Creation chuckles. "Anyways, to the plan. We need you to say something to Deity for us."

"I refuse," I say, as Creation gives me a look that says something along the lines of _are you sure you wanna do that?_

"I think you're bluffing. I don't believe we're above Fairy Tail. Unless you show me, I won't believe you," I challenge.

"Very well," Creation says, standing up and turning to look out the window.. "Come this way, but don't try anything."

I get up and walk to the window, alongside him. I look down and see the guild, loud with everyone fighting again.

 _I hope they're okay._

"Okay, now sit down. I need to tell you the rest of the plan," Creation says.

I take a seat and listen to him as I begin making a plan of my own, and as he talks it all comes together.

"You need to tell Deity to come to a specific location alone," Creations finishes. "The location is Margaret Town, and should you say anything out of line, you will not like the consequences."

"Okay," I say. _I hope he doesn't do anything to Fairy Tail, otherwise my plan will mean their death._

"Shall we begin?" Creation asks, already casting the spell.

Suddenly I see The Unknown and team Natsu, and from the background I can tell they're at the guild.

 _Good, I hope this works._

Everyone jumps back, startled by my sudden appearance. After they get over their shock, they crowd around the screen.

"Crystal! Are you okay?" Rin asks, recovering her poise last.

"I'm fine, I need to speak to Deity, quickly," I say, looking around for The Unknown hoping he's there.

They make way, so I can see The Unknown

"Here I am," The Unknown says.

I look at Creation and ask "Is it okay if I tell Deity's counterpart instead?"

Creation nods, and I look back at the screen.

"Who's there?" Mai asks, and I look at Creation who signals to keep my mouth shut.

"No one," I say. "Unknown, you need to go to Margaret town alone. As soon as possible."

"Okay," He says, not questioning me.

"I have to tell you something else too," I say quickly. I look over the screen at Creation, who gives me a threatening look.

"What is it?" The Unknown asks.

 _It's now or never_.

"Unknown, get everyone out of the guild now!" I yell. "We're above you right now, and do NOT come to-"

Creation gets up quickly, storms towards me and punches me below the rib cage.

"Crystal!" Alex yells, and the line goes dead.

"What do you think you're doing?" Creation scowls.

I don't respond, considering I can't really breath.

Creation opens the door and throws me out. He looks at Katashi and says something that I can't quite catch.

Creation gives me a look of distaste and says something that I make out to be "You'll pay for this,"

I shudder at the thought of what he'll do to me.

Katashi grabs my arm, and drags me back to my cell. Katashi leaves for a while and I attempt to get up to see if everyone is okay.

But before I can look out the window, a sudden attack rocks the guild. Bits of the building around rain down around me, but I don't have the strength to move.

Suddenly, I feel a shift in space, as if we're somewhere else in the world.

 _This must have been the work of Creation, no one else could do this._

A moment later Katashi comes in with a key. He unlocks my handcuffs and sits down in a corner with his head in between his hands

"Crystal, if you can hear me, Master is very angry with you. I don't know what you did, but he's extremely mad," Katashi mutters.

I don't reply, because I have no idea how to reply to that.

"He's going to punish you, and it's not gonna be good," Katashi sighs, getting up and walking to the door

Katashi leaves, and I stay in my corner, trying to recover in case Creation comes in.

 _If this was just one punch, what am I gonna do if he beats me._

I try to move my limbs to make sure I can still function properly.

A few moments later, Creation shows up, and I stand, using the wall to steady myself.

"What was that little stunt you pulled back there, huh?" He snarls, grabbing my arm and tossing me toward the wall, as though I weigh nothing.

I hit the wall and fall to the floor. I'm pretty sure I broke a few bones, and I try to get up again.

Before I can actually stand, Creation hauls my onto my feet, and throws me again. This time I don't hit the wall, but my left shoulder starts bleeding, from the impact of the fall.

I crawl into a corner and wait as Creation finishes his tantrum.

Once Creation seems to have calmed down, he says "No matter, I can make this work. If you won't cooperate, I have other means."

He gives me a final look of hatred, and leaves.

I wait until I know for sure that he is gone. Then I crawl to the box in the opposite corner, and pull out the bandaging materials. I bandage my shoulder, and look through the box for other things I could use to heal myself.

 _If only I could use magic._

I close the box and crawl over to the bed next to the door. I lie down and close my eyes.

Before long I hear the door open again and I sit up to see who it is.

This man looks to be in his thirties, and has jet black hair. He wears a robe, with short sleeves but leaves it open , instead of zipping it up. Inside he has a sword, and he wears black jeans with a black turtleneck, along with black boots.

"So you're the one that made Master angry," The man grins. "I'm Daichi, nice to meet you."

"Crystal," I reply. "Why are you here?"

"I thought you'd want to know who was behind that dream you had on Tenroujima island and the other presence you sensed," Daichi smirks.

"It was you?!" I almost yell. I want to throw something at him, with whatever strength I regained.

"Yes it was," Daichi says, examining his nails.

"Why?" I ask, trying to calm down, before I throw the next thing that comes into my hands.

"I was supposed to do it to this Deity guy, but I couldn't control his dreams, so I settled for you," He explains. "See, my magic is Soul Manipulation. I can manipulate a soul along with whatever powers they had when they were alive their."

"So you manipulated a soul who had the power to change dreams?" I ask.

"Basically," Daichi smiles, admiring his handy work.

"What was the point of all that?" I ask, trying to steady my breathing.

"I wanted to see if it would get to you," Daichi grins. "Looks like I got pretty close."

I clench my fists, to keep from throwing something.

Daichi yawns. "Well I have business to attend elsewhere. See you around."

Daichi leaves, locking the door behind him, and I hear him laugh outside.

 _Why would he do that to me though? Why not someone else?_

I look out the window and the sun has gone down completely, leaving the pitch black darkness of night.

I lie down in my bed and go to sleep, praying the everyone would be okay back in Fairy Tail

When I wake up in the morning, there's a platter on the table next to the bed.

I unlid the platter and inside is a few slices of toast and a cup of water. I'm not very hungry, so I nibble on the end of a slice of toast.

Slowly, I finish all of it, and drink the water. I put the lid back on the tray, and lie down again.

I unbandage my shoulder to check on my wound, and it's scarred. It's stopped bleeding though, so I'll be fine.

I take off all the bandages and put my leather jacket on, to cover it. I didn't realize that I didn't have it on yesterday, that I'd just tied it around my waist.

I put it on to cover my shoulder, and lie down on my bed, wondering what harm will befall me today.

* * *

 **I wonder how this will end up. I know it's one in the morning right now, at least where I am, but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write this chapter. Just as a heads up, I might update later on today, or tomorrow. I'll see you then! Bye!**


	28. More members?

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! Before anyone says anything, I realized I kinda left out a few of the main characters from Fairy tail, like Lucy and Erza. They literally do not speak at all, so I'm gonna try and fix that. I also realized that I've been playing around with Katashi's personality, so I'm not sure where he's gonna end up. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

I put it on to cover my shoulder, and lie down on my bed, wondering what harm will befall me today.

I lay there for a bit, before getting up and looking outside to see where we are. I see a sign, that reads "Welcome to Margaret town"

 _They actually ended up coming here, I hope Fairy Tail didn't come._

I hear the door swing open behind me, and turn around, coming face to face with Katashi.

"Oh, it's just you," I sigh, sitting down on the bed. "What do you want."

"We've arrived in Margaret town," Katashi says, as if I'm completely oblivious to what's going on around me.

"I know that," I mutter. "Is there anything else?"

"Your friends actually showed up," Katashi says.

"They did what!?" I exclaim. _Those morons, I swear!_ "Where are they?"

"You'll see them soon enough, but for now, we are about to land," Katashi says. "Master says that he wants to go down himself, with you, and take Deity. I will accompany you as well to make sure you don't try anything."

"But what are they doing here?!" I almost yell.

"How am I supposed to know," Katashi shrugs. "Anyways, put on the handcuffs."

I put on the handcuffs that are given to me, and Katashi locks them.

"We'll unlock the handcuffs when we have Deity in our possession," Katashi informs me. "I am to stay here until we land, and Master will come get us."

 _Why are those dimwits here, though? I told them not to come! The people I have to deal with._

Katashi sits down in the corner of the room, and leans his head against the wall.

Before long, I hear someone else enter the room. I look up to see Creation. His dark eyes glaring at me.

"Time to go," Creation says, signalling for us to follow him.

I stand up and walk in between Creation and Katashi. There's a ladder leading down from the guild and onto the roof of a building.

I look at my hands.

 _This is going to be a pain to get down._ I sigh.

Before I can even put my feet on the ladder, I feel something bring me down.

I look up to see Creation pointing his finger at me, my body moving along with his finger. He twists his finger around so that I could stand.

When he moves his finger away, I feel heavier and a little dizzy. Creation and Katashi eventually get down the ladder, and join me on top of the roof.

A few rooftops away, I see them.

 _Natsu, Erza, Gray, Alex, Mai, Unknown…._

"Crystal!" Alex yells, as she makes eye contact with me.

Suddenly, I feel something cold press against my head. I don't even need to look to know it's a weapon.

Creation, places the hilt against my temple and yells "Come to the edge of the rooftop we're on! If you come any closer, we will not hesitate to attack."

They hesitate, but make their way over. Before long, they stand at the edge of the roof.

"Now, where is Deity?" Creation asks, pressing the hilt against my temple even harder.

The Unknown steps forward. "I'm here, but I am Deity's counterpart. Will that do?"

"Yes fine," Creation says, impatiently. "Just come over here."

I hear Katashi shuffle behind me, and I feel his cold hands unlock the handcuffs.

He slips them off my hands, and whispers "Don't move. I'm going to push you forward as far as I can, at which point you need to grab your Deity's hand and run. Do you understand?"

"Sure, but won't Creation get mad?" I ask, keeping my voice as low as I can.

"That doesn't matter, you just need to get out of here," Katashi says, leaving no room for argument.

Soon, I feel Katashi's hands on my back. "One…. Two….. Three…"

He shoves me and I start running before I can recover my balance. I grab The Unknowns hand, and sprint to the other side of the roof.

I turn around halfway, and see that Creation is too shocked by his own son's betrayal, that he doesn't make any move to follow us.

Once Creation gets over his shock, he starts yelling at Katashi.

He yells so loud that I can hear it from where I stand.

"What was that! Why would you do that! Do you understand what you've done!" Creation yells, beating up Katashi.

Katashi's face seems to be bruised, and he's already bleeding badly from one arm.

I look away and signal to the others to go.

Creation looks up, and seems to notice that everyone is starting to leave.

"Not so fast," Creation says, holding out his fingers and making everyone come back up. Creation whistles, and suddenly four members appear at his side. I recognize Arya and Daichi, but the other two I haven't met.

"I only have business with Deity, you four take care of the others," Creation commands.

"As you wish, master," Some grey haired guy says. He wears a gray robe and seems unwilling to be here. I catch the gleam of a sheath inside his robes as well.

"I've been waiting for this moment," Daichi says, licking his lips, and staring at Natsu and Gray.

"Oh hell yeah!" Arya says, eyeing Erza and Alex.

"Whatever let's just get this over with," Another guys sighs. He wears a black leather jacket, and jeans. His hair is light blue, and he looks tired. He has a bottle attached to his belt that looks to be made of clay

"Wait, why don't we start with some introductions?" Creations grins. "Seeing as they won't live any longer it won't matter, but just as a formality."

"Very well," The grey haired guy says, stepping forward. "I am Hachiro."

"You already know me," Arya says. "But for those who forgot, I'm Arya."

"I am Daichi," Daichi says. "Pleasure to kill you."

"I'm Fumio," The guy with light blue hair sighs.

"Now go!" Creations yells, as everyone goes to meet their opponent.

Hachiro lunges towards me, his sword drawn. Arya goes to Alex and Erza. Fumio goes to Mai and Daichi makes his way towards Natsu and Gray.

Hachiro lands in front of me, with his sword held out in front of him.

"I hear you're Crystal," Hachiro says, without the slightest interest in his voice.

"That's correct," I reply.

"So you're the one we kidnapped," Hachiro says. "I heard that you had a lot of magic power. I hope this'll be fun."

I don't reply, but instead switch into my demon form.

 _I hope this power doesn't run out too early._

Hachiro grins, showing the slightest bit of emotion in seeing me cloaked in darkness. "So this is what set off all that magic power, I guess I won't need to hold back. I hope Master lets me try fighting Deity next."

I point to the ground in front of me and say "Gravitation Generation,"

Suddenly everyone, expect the Unknown and Creation start getting pulled towards the new center of gravity.

Before everyone else can reach here, though, Hachiro stabs his sword into the center of gravity and it disappears.

 _I guess his sword can negate things, but there are ways to get around that. There's more to his magic._

I point to his sword and mutter "Cut," hoping his sword will break, but instead nothing happens.

"Magic doesn't work on my sword," Hachiro explains, seeing my confused face. "I can negate any magic with it, but also mimic spells cast upon my sword or myself."

 _Spells won't work on him, even so there's gotta be a way around that. The only thing that will work is using brute strength, but there's no way to get past his sword._

I try to think of an attack plan, but I don't get a chance to before he attacks me.

I dodge the sword and hover above him, hoping to buy time.

 _Maybe he has the same deal as Gemini. I've heard that Gemini can't mimic anyone who has a high power level than their master. Maybe if I use a stronger spell, I can over power him, and the only way to find out is to attack him with all I've got._

I take a breath and search my memory for the strongest spell I attempted.

 _Got it! I don't know if I can use this spell without hurting my friends, but it's worth a shot._

I close my eyes and concentrate for a few seconds, putting my hands out and slowly forming a dark circle between them.

I open my eyes, and thrust my hands out.

"Darkness manipulation."

The dark circle slowly makes it's way to Hachiro, and he tries to cut through it with his sword.

Instead of disappearing, the circle just grows bigger.

I see Hachiro move, and stand just behind Mai, so that if the darkness hits him, she'll go down too.

Mai seems completely oblivious to what's happening behind her, because she doesn't turn around or move away, but continues fighting Fumio, who seems to be made of sand now.

I disperse the dark circle and Hachiro comes to stand in front of me.

I know the magic power level in my spell was higher than his own magic power level, because he couldn't seem to cut through it.

He closes his eyes for a second, and when he opens them again, a ball of darkness starts forming in front of him.

 _Was my hunch wrong?_

* * *

 **Ooooooo, will Hachiro be able to pull off the spell? Or will it backfire? Looks like you'll have to wait and see. Sorry for the late upload, I just have no idea how to write fight scenes. Anyways, see you all next time! Bye!**


	29. Crystal vs Hachiro

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! I heard from my friend that it was the worst chapter I've written. As I said before, I can't write fight scenes, not saying I can write at all, but I suck at fight scenes the most. And now part two of my terrible fight scene, I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

He closes his eyes for a second, and when he opens them again, a ball of darkness starts forming in front of him.

 _Was my hunch wrong?_

I watch as the darkness grows bigger, too in shock to do anything.

Hachiro lifts a finger and moves it towards me, but as he does so, the darkness disperses and he falls to his knees.

He looks at his hands and mutters something that sounds a lot like "So it was a spell stronger than my own."

He stands up, seemingly unharmed from his little experiment before.

"So you are as strong as you let off," Hachiro says, examining his sword. "But you can't hurt your friends."

"Is that bad?" I ask.

"Yes," Hachiro says. "I can very easily use that against you."

I ignore him, trying to think of a spell.

 _Come on Crystal, think!_

Hachiro must see that I'm confused, because he lunges at me with his sword.

Instinctively, I yell "Nothingness construct: Shield!" and cross my hands in front of me, thinking that the spell won't work.

I wait for the blow, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes and see Hachiro kneeling on the ground in front of the shield, with his sword pushing against it.

 _Did that actually work? I thought that spell would be too weak._

Hachiro jumps back, and I wave my hand to the side, making the shield disappear.

"I didn't think I'd need to pull out my other sword this early," Hachiro says, opening his robe, revealing a second sword.

He draws it, and holds it out in front of him.

It's shape is similar to his first sword, but this sword looks more deadly.

"This sword can create whatever I wish, as long as it is a tangible object," Hachiro says, seeing my confused expression.

"So a sword that can negate and another that can create?" I sum up. "That doesn't seem quite fair, I might have to get rid of one."

"Good luck," Hachiro taunts.

I point at his second sword and mutter "Cut"

Hachiro seems to have heard me and moves his first sword of negation in the way, and breaks through my spell.

 _So that's how it is. I guess I won't need to hold back, as long as there's a forcefield._

"Nothingness Construct: Forcefield," I say, as a black fog starts seeping out from behind me, creating a forcefield around us.

It's a thin layer, just so that there is still light, but there's no way to break through this.

"Let's try this again," I say, putting my hands a small distance apart from each other. "Darkness Manipulation."

I open my hands more, and the darkness between them grows.

"This again?" Hachiro asks, readying his swords.

The darkness starts heading towards him, growing with every second.

Hachiro puts out his swords in front of him, crossed.

The darkness continues to grow, and by the time it reaches Hachiro, it's the size of a boulder.

He kneels again, and pushes his swords against the darkness, my darkness.

Suddenly I feel weak. I don't switch out of my nether form, but I know that my time like this is just about over.

 _Crystal, you need to maintain this until you beat this guy. Just a little while longer._

Through sheer willpower, I try to maintain my form, trying not to show that I'm weakened.

The darkness, however, gives something away, by not growing and instead getting smaller, but stopping where it is, in terms of size.

It keeps pushing towards Hachiro, though, so I hope he won't notice.

Hachiro jumps to the side, maybe seeming that I was weaker, and the darkness moves forward, hitting my forcefield and dispersing.

"Looks like you can only stay like that for so long," Hachiro says.

 _I need to end this quickly. I have a spell that can take away his magic, don't I? Or at least switch it._

I point both of my hands at his swords, one pointed at the sword in his left hand and one pointed at the sword in his right.

"Switch," I say, using as much power as i can, so that he can't negate it.

I'm not sure if it worked, but there's only one way to find out. I point at his left sword and mutter "Cut" for the third time.

Hachiro mustn't know that I tried to switch his sword magic, because he just holds his sword out in front of him.

Instead of negating my spell, his sword shatters.

Hachiro looks stunned and I take that chance to say "Nothingness Construct: Cage!" and form a cage around Hachiro, trying to make it strong enough to cut through it.

I disperse the force field and focus my energy on the cage.

"Absorb," I say, pointing at Hachiro's sword, taking it's magic, turning it into a normal sword.

Those powers would return to him in a few days, but better not tell him yet.

I drop to my knees, and feel my nether form waiver.

 _I've overused it, haven't I._

It disappears, and a heavy sense of pain washes over me.

Shaking a little, I stand up, putting my hand over a bruised area on my arm.

Hachiro moves towards me, but I can't find the strength to move.

"I guess you were a worthy opponent," Hachiro says. "I suppose I should thank you. But master would be angry if I let you go. Sorry about this."

Hachiro lifts his sword, and brings the hilt down on my head, making me black out.

When I come to, I'm still on the building and everyone's still fighting.

I sit up, but I don't have enough magic to heal myself.

 _How long was I out?_

I look around for Hachiro, in case he's fighting someone else, but he's nowhere to be found.

Looking around at the other battles, it seems like everyone else is winning.

 _I guess I can just relax for a bit._

I glance over at Creation and The Unknown, and it seems like they have a forcefield as well.

Both of them are covered in cuts and bruises. The Unknowns cloak is ripped, but somehow his hood is still up.

 _All that and he still feels the need to hide his face_

I feel someone shake my shoulder, and look up to see Mai.

"I guess you won your fight?" I ask.

"Yup," Mai smiles, sitting down next to me. "You know this isn't the best time to be relaxing, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm out of magic power," I reply.

I turn my head to get a good look at Mai, and she's covered in sand.

"What happened to you?" I ask. "You look like you just went to the beach."

Mai shakes her head. "I was fighting a guy made of sand, what did you expect?"

"You know, I'm not really sure what I expected," I say, honestly.

"Stupid…" Mai says under her breath, and I can see her smile.

I smile a little, even though everyone else is fighting hard.

"We should help the others," I say, looking at Erza and Alex, who are both breathing heavily, while Arya seems to be okay, aside from the cut going down his arm.

"Aren't you out of magic?" Mai asks.

"Yea, but still," I reply, getting up. "It's better we don't risk anyone's life."

"That's just like you, Crystal," Mai says. "By the way, before I forget..."

"Yeah," I say, turning to her, only to get hit on the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"How the hell did you manage to get yourself kidnapped?!" Mai yells at me.

I laugh a little. "I have no idea."

"Don't ever do anything like that again," Mai says. "Besides, if you're as strong as you say, you should have been again to break free."

"Jeez, you sound like my mother," I say, rolling my eyes.

Mai gives a small laugh. "Let's go."

I look over at Natsu and Gray and they seem to be finishing up.

"I'll head to the Unknown," I say. "In case something happens. You go help Erza and Alex, just don't take too long."

"Ok, I'll be with you shortly," Mai smiles and runs off to Erza and Alex.

I make my way to The Unknown and he seems to have everything under control. Creation is on his knees and the Unknown has a sword in his hand.

 _What am I doing? I feel so stupid waiting for someone to finish a fight._

Nevertheless, I wait for The Unknown to finish up.

After about a ten minutes, everyone else joins me.

Arya, Daichi, and Fumio all unconscious. Hachiro still nowhere to be found.

The forcefield around them disappears, and Creation looks powerless, with just a sword in his hand.

"I've won," The Unknown says. "Stop fighting."

"Just let me do this," Creation says, lifting his sword.

The Unknown also readys his sword, in case Creation attacks.

Instead of attacking The Unknown, he throws his sword at me.

Too shocked to move, I stand there.

"Crystal!" I hear someone yell.

I feel someone push me to the side, and see blood splatter the roof.

I look up to see Alex, with a sword impaled in her side.

The Unknown casts a spell or something on Creation, and Creation collapses.

"Alex!" I yell, crawling back to her.

The sword goes all the way through her, and blood starts pouring out of her wound.

"Why…" I whisper.

* * *

 **Ooooo, will Alex survive? Probably, because I won't be able to kill her off. Sorry for the late update, but it took me forever to write the fight, because I suck at that. Anyways, see you all next time! Bye!**


	30. Day off

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! Like I continuously mention, I'm terrible at fight scenes, so don't hate! I'm trying my best. Oh my god, I forgot to tell you, but I'm starting high school in September! I might not be able to update regularly, or as often as I do anymore. Nevertheless, I will try. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The sword goes all the way through her, and blood starts pouring out of her wound.

"Why…" I whisper.

I crawl over to her wound and try to pull out the sword as painlessly as I can. I feel tears in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall, in front of this many people.

"Hold on, Alex. I'll help you," I mumble, trying to build up as much magic as I can.

I check her pulse, and it's extremely faint, but it's still there.

 _If I hurry, I can still save her._

I put my hands over her wound and try to heal it, but it's too deep for me to heal.

Mai puts her hand on my shoulder. "Crystal, we should leave, before Creation wakes up."

I nod, but continue trying to heal her.

"Unknown, can you help get her back to the guild? Like open a portal or something?" I asked, trying not to choke on my words.

I see him nod, out of the corner of my eye, and within a few seconds the portals open.

"How do we get her through without hurting her?" I ask, looking at her lifeless body and then at the portal.

 _Please make it Alex. Survive!_

Somehow we manage to get her through the portal and into the guild infirmary.

We place her on a bed, and hand her over to Porlyusica.

Everyone else leaves, but I'm allowed to stay until night fall, although it's barely sunset.

I grab Alex's hand and squeeze it. "I know you'll be able to make it through this. Please come back to me alive, there's so many more memories left for us to make…."

I trail off, to scared to say anything else, for fear I might start crying again.

Porlyusica joins me at her side. "I think it's about time you leave. She'll be fine by tomorrow, so don't worry."

I nod and give her hand one last squeeze before heading out of the room.

When I open the door, the guild seems just as lively as before.

I try to make my way over to the Unknown, Mai, and Rin, sitting down next to them.

"Crystal, how's Alex?" Mai asks, a little concerned.

"Porlyusica says she'll be fine by tomorrow," I reply.

"That's great!" Mai exclaims.

The Unknown seems indifferent about it, and Rin looks overjoyed.

"Oh yea, I thought you might want to hear about it," Rin says, smiling.

"About what?" I ask.

"That guy with blue hair is going to be joining our guild," Mai says.

"You mean Katashi? Why would he want to join our guild?" I ask.

Mai shrugs. "Who knows."

"When will he be here?" I ask.

"He's already here," Mai says. "He came a while ago, asking to see you."

"I see," I mumble. _Why would he want to see me?_

"He's over at the bar, I think you should go talk to him," Rin says, gesturing for me to go.

"Sure, I'll be back soon then," I say, getting up.

I walk over to the bar, where I can see Katashi getting his Fairy Tail emblem. I wait off to the side, until he's done. He turns around and seems quite surprised to see me standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Katashi asks.

I shrug. "I could ask you the same thing. I was told you wanted to see me, is something the matter?"

"Yeah, sorry about the trouble I caused," Katashi says, rubbing his head.

"Wait, I'm confused about something too. Why did you tell Creation to make me talk to my friends and then feel bad that he would kill me?" I ask.

"You heard that?!" Katashi exclaims.

"Yea, I did," I reply. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Well, I've never liked the thought of killing hostages. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing that again," He explains.

"And by the way, why'd you push me when Deity came forward?" I ask.

"So many questions," Katashi chuckles, lightly.

"That was only like two.." I mutter.

"Yeah, father planned on killing you anyways. He doesn't let go of his hostages," Katashi says, solemnly.

"So, you're joining the guild?" I ask.

"Yea, I don't have anywhere else to go after all," Katashi says. "Everyone else was gone when I went outside."

"So you came to apologize, is that all?" I ask. "I need to head back soon, before it gets too late."

"Yeah, that was it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Katashi says, waving at me as he left.

 _Why would he give Creation the idea, even if he knew Creation would've killed me from the beginning. That guy, I swear…_

I head to my apartment, which isn't too far from the guild. I go to my room, kick off my shoes, and lie down in bed.

I doze off almost the second my head hits the pillow.

When I wake in the morning, with a sudden jolt looking at the clock which reads 10

 _Dammit, I slept in!_

I curse under my breath as I struggle to change and hastily pull on my shoes. I rush to the guild, ignoring everyone that's there, and immediately go to the infirmary.

I let out a sigh as I see Alex sitting up in her bed, reading a magazine.

"Alex, I'm so glad you're okay," I say, relaxing.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alex asks, smiling.

"You got stabbed through the stomach," I point out.

Alex rubs her head. "I did?"

"Nevermind, I'm just glad you're fine," I say. "When are you going to be able to leave?"

"Porlyusica says I can leave later today," Alex says. "Don't you have anywhere to be?"

"Not at the moment," I reply. "Why?"

"Mai said she was looking for you earlier, she said to tell you if you came by," Alex smiles. "Apparently it was important, I think you should go check with her."

"But what about you?" I ask. "Won't you get bored?"

"Nope, I'll be fine," Alex says, returning her attention to her magazine. "You should go to her."

"Well I guess I'll go then," I reply. "I'll come by later."

Alex nods and waves me towards the door.

I leave the infirmary, and look around the guild for Mai.

 _What could she possibly want?_

I spot her sitting at a booth with Lucy, Erza, Mira, and Rin.

As I head over, I feel someone grab my hand.

I turn and come face-to-face with a man in a tuxedo. He has spiky orange hair and wears glasses.

 _He looks familiar._

"Ummm… Can I help you?" I ask, taking my hand back.

"No, I'm just a spirit of Lucy's," The guy says. "My names Leo. I thought I'd come say hi to you and your dark friend over there."

"Oh, well I'm Crystal," I say, holding out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

Leo takes my hand and places it to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine."

I tug my hand back and hide it in my sleeve. Before I can say anything, I feel two people brush against me on either side.

Katashi stands on my left side, while Natsu is on my right.

"Leo, we'd like to have a word with you," Natsu says.

They drag off Leo before he can say anything and seem to be giving him a warning.

 _I could take this chance to leave._ I think slowly inching backwards, but it takes me too long and the guys come back.

Natsu and Katashi stand on either side of Leo and seem to be keeping their eyes on him.

"Anyways, Crystal," Leo says, unfazed by whatever Natsu and Katashi may have said to him before. "I hear you left the guild for a while."

"Well yea, for a bit-" Before I can continue, someone else appears next to me, interrupting me

 _Is against the law for me to talk to Leo or something_. I mentally sigh.

"Hey Crystal," The person next to me says. I turn to see Mai smiling at me. "Me and the girls are planning to spend the day together. We want to know if you'd come with us."

"Sure, why not," I reply. I turn to go with Mai, but Leo grabs her hand.

"Hello there, Mai," Leo says. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Before Leo can turn his attention back to me, I whisper a quick "He's your problem now," and leave to go to the girls.

 _I need to talk to Katashi and Natsu now, don't I?_

"Hey guys!" I exclaim, as I near the table.

"Hey Crystal!" Lucy says cheerfully.

"Mai told me you guys were planning to spend the day together," I say.

"Yeah we are. We're gonna ask a few other girls and just hang out," Erza says. "We do need a break with all these guys always fighting."

"Oh yeah, sorry about Leo," Lucy apologizes. "He comes here whenever he feels like it, and tends to flirt with new girls often."

"It's no problem," I smile. "Anyways, who else are you going to ask?"

"Probably all the girls that are in the guild in the moment," Mira says.

"I see," I smile.

 _This might be the first time I've ever been invited to something like this._

* * *

 **Well, that was a boring chapter wasn't it? That weird flirting part with Leo (Was that even flirting?) yea that was my friends idea. I don't know why I actually put it in, but yea. I owe you guys another chapter now, too. Anyways I'll see you guys next time. Bye!**


	31. Sleepover!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I was busy all weekend and I owe you guys two chapters now. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It's still early in the morning. I sit at the booth with Lucy, Erza and Mira, who've called over a few more girls to plan the day.

I sip my drink as I listen to the girls talk. I look back at Leo, who's still flirting with Mai.

 _I should probably go get her, shouldn't I?_

"-going to hang around the plaza?" Lucy asks, looking around.

Erza nods. "We'll go shortly, but I need to pack for the trip."

I jerk forward, almost spitting out my water. "This is a trip now?"

Mira looks at me with a confused look. "Of course, that's what we were talking about just now. I just need to get the master's permission, and we'll leave in a few hours."

Lucy looks over at Mai. "Someone should probably go save her from her misery."

I raise my hand. "I'll go. After all, I'm the one who got her into this mess."

I get up and make my way over to her. When I get there, I grab her hand. "Sorry Leo, but I need to borrow her."

I smile at him and walk away, pulling Mai with me.

Once we're out of the earshot, Mai tugs her hand back. "How could you leave me there?"

I shrug. "I didn't want to deal with him anymore, I guess."

"Oh yeah, that's a valid reason to leave me to deal with him," Mai says, sarcastically.

I don't reply, but walk back to the booth with Mai.

"I probably should've told you before, but this is a trip now," I say.

"What?!" Mai exclaims, looking at me like she was going to slap me.

"I don't know, you can ask them for more information," I say, sitting down in my spot, and pointing my thumb over at the girls who were just talking.

Mai rolls her eyes at me and flips her pink hair. Now that I look closely, it's grown longer than it was before I left, coming almost to her elbows. "So where are we going?"

"We'll be heading to an island on the coast," Erza says, while choosing outfits to bring.

 _Where did those even come from?_

"I see. When will we leave?" Mai asks.

"A few hours maybe," Levy shrugs. "If everything goes according to plan, we'll probably be back tomorrow evening."

"And what about rooms?" Mai asks again.

"You sure have a lot of questions," I mutter, tapping my fingers against the table.

Mai ignores me as Mira begins to answer. "Oh my. I'm not sure how we're going to do that actually."

"Well, what if we draw numbers and then the two people with the same numbers bunk together. Just to mix it up," Mai suggests.

"That could be fun," Wendy says, shyly. "I mean, I don't mind staying with any of you."

Rin nods, agreeing with Wendy.

"Oh, that reminds me," I say. "Should I ask Alex?"

"Ask me what?" Alex says, joining the conversation from out of the blue.

"Alex?!" I exclaim. "Why are you out of your room? Aren't you still injured?"

"I was, but when Porlyusica told me you guys were going out together, I wanted to join," Alex smiles, scratching the back of her head.

"You can come, but aren't you injured?" I ask.

"It hurts a little if I stretch, but I'll be okay," Alex says.

"Well if it starts hurting, tell someone," I tell her.

"Okay mother," Alex says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and turn back to everyone.

"Well, I'm going to head home and pack a few things," I say, getting up.

"Sure, just meet us back here in an hour," Lucy says.

"Hmm," I reply, and head out.

I go inside my apartment, and start picking out a few things to wear.

I pack a few other things that I might need as well into a small bag, and head back to the guild.

When I arrive, a few of the other girls are waiting outside the guild. I spot Levy and Lucy, who both have an average sized suitcase. Erza stands in the shade of a tree, with a wagon full of suitcases and things you probably wouldn't need for only a few days out.

 _So much stuff!_ I think to myself, looking down at my own bag. _What could she possibly have?_

A few other girls start showing up, with only a suitcase, making me less self conscience of my own bag.

Finally, all the girls are there and make it to the island in an instant, due to some portal magic by one of the mages.

Once we're there, Levy and Lucy go off to check into our hotel, while the rest of us go down to the beach.

"Sure is hot today," Mira smiles, shading her face with her hand, her silver hair glistening under the sun.

"Let's hit the water!" Erza said, already changed into her swimsuit.

"Hit the water?" I ask, but Erza ignores me and jumps into the water.

"I guess I'll go in too," Mira says, changed as well.

"I wouldn't mind taking a dip," Bisca says, jumping in.

 _How did everyone change so quickly?_ I think looking around at the others, who've also changed.

"Let's go!" Cana yells, jumping in and dragging Juvia with her.

"Gray-sama isn't here," Juvia says, looking sad, but jumping in with everyone else.

All the other girls jump in until it's just me and Mai.

I look over at her. "You don't expect me to go in before you, do you?"

"Nope, I'm not going in," Mai says, shaking her head.

"Neither am I," I say. "Do you see any shady places around here?"

"There is a spot over there," Mai says, pointing to a group of palm trees.

"Well, that's where I am headed," I say, beginning to walk away. "Care to join me."

"Eh why not," Mai says, jogging a little to catch up to me.

Once we take a seat on a few rocks, in the shade of the trees, Mai speaks up. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah. I remember it like it was yesterday," I say, recalling the day we bumped into each other. When Mai rolled her eyes at me for the first time.

"I was so childish back then," Mai chuckles.

"You still are," I say, barely avoiding getting hit by a rock.

"You're as sarcastic as ever," Mai says, rolling her eyes.

"And there's the eyeroll I was waiting for," I smile, leaning back on a palm tree. "We sure have a long a way."

"Yeah, I guess we have," Mai says, leaning back as well. "You know, I really didn't like you the first time we met."

"Really, I never figured," I gasp, sarcastically. "Even though you told me to watch where I was going, when you were the one that bumped into me."

"Did not," Mai says, defensively. "You bumped into me."

I shrug. "Let's let bygones be bygones."

"So it was you," Mai says.

I laugh. "Yeah, I was really lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" Mai asks.

"Snooping on my personal life, are you," I reply, chuckling.

"Answer the question," Mai says, swatting my arm.

"Okay, okay. I was thinking about the first time I met the Unknown," I answer. "So I guess right now, I'm remembering the time I was remembering something."

Mai laughs. "You haven't changed at all."

I laugh with her. It feels good to have no worries.

Before long, night falls and we check into our hotel.

"Oh yea, we haven't done the number thing yet," Lucy remembers. "I can go get-"

"Lucy it's okay, why don't we just pick our own roommates," Levy suggests.

"Are you sure, I can go really quick and get-" Lucy begins again.

"It's fine, we can pick roommates," Levy reassures her.

"If you're sure," Lucy says. "But we might have to have 3 people to a room, because there aren't that many rooms left."

After everyone has made a group, it's only me, Mai and Alex that remain.

"So I guess we're a group then," Alex says, enthusiastically.

"I guess so," I say.

We get our room key and head up to our room.

"It's been a long day," I say, tossing my bag down on one of the beds and falling down with it.

"Says you," Mai says. "All we've done is sit on a rock under a couple of palm trees."

"That's pretty tiring," I say, motioning to my leg. "I had to use this for so long. Do you understand?"

Mai rolls her eyes again. "I'm not even going to ask."

Alex laughs at us, still standing in the doorway.

Mai and I both give her a blank expression, as she keeps laughing.

"It's going to be a long night," Alex says, still laughing.

* * *

 **Well this was a very anticlimactic chapter, wasn't it. Sorry for not updating for a while. My sister was born on the first and I had to help my parents take of her. Anyways, I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	32. Amusement parks are not amusing

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! Don't kill me! I know it's been like over a month since I updated, but I've been busy. Sorry about that. I'm gonna cut this intro short and get right into this long awaited chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"This is going to be a long night," Alex says, still laughing.

She flops down on the bed across mine, and Mai takes the bed next to the window.

I sit up and take a look around the room which is actually pretty big. There's a lot of room in the middle and a window on the right. Mai bed is next to the window, and mine is a few feet away. Alex's is in front of mine, but diagonally, so that it's on the same wall as the window, just facing away.

I yawn and lie down in my bed again. "I'm going to go sleep for the night," I say, closing my eyes.

"Yeah, we will too," Alex says, turning off the lights and laying down in her bed.

Mai lays down too, and within minutes we're all asleep.

I wake up the next morning to the sound of the birds chirping.

I sit up and rub my eyes. I stretch and see that Alex and Mai are both already up.

"You sleep in really late you know," Mai says, placing a bowl of toast on the table.

I ignore her and get up to go brush my teeth. I change my clothes and make my way to the table.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask, sitting down and picking up a slice of toast.

"I have no idea. Lucy came in earlier and told us to meet everyone else down stairs," Mai says, sitting down across from me, reading a magazine.

"I hope it's more exciting than yesterday," I sigh.

"Well we could've had fun yesterday if you didn't drag me to sit over with you," Mai rolls her eyes.

"Hey, don't blame this on me!" I exclaim. "You joined me of your own free will."

"Yeah yeah, don't sweat the small things," Mai says, waving her hand.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Alex asks, sitting down in the third seat.

"Nothing," I say

"Okay then," Alex says, picking up a piece of toast.

"Anyways, we have to meet everyone downstairs, don't we?" I ask, getting up and putting on my boots.

"Yeah, we need to go," Alex says, joining me at the door. "Mai you coming?"

"Yup, just give me a second," Mai says.

"We'll be in the hall," I call back, leaving the room.

Alex and I wait in the halls, and Mai joins us shortly after.

We go down the stairs and it seems we are the last ones to arrive.

"So, where are we going today?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," Levy answered. "No one had any ideas, so we thought we'd figure out together."

"So we just toss out ideas?" Mai asks.

"Yup, basically," Lucy says.

"I vote we go back to the beach," I say, hoping to go to sleep under the trees.

"Okay that's one idea," Levy says. "Anyone else?"

"Umm.. H-how about we go to the a-amusement park?" Wendy suggests, timidly.

"That's right," Erza says, snapping her fingers. "There was amusement park not to far from here!"

"Okay, that's two!" Lucy exclaims. "Anyone else?"

"Stealing my lines again, Lu-chan," Levy mutters.

"No one else?" Lucy asks, ignoring Levy.

"Now it's time to vote!" Mira exclaims, looking like she was waiting to say that.

"Juvia votes for the beach!" Juvia exclaims. "Maybe Gray-sama will come see me."

Juvia starts swooning, like she always does. "Gray-sama…"

"Okay, let's do this by show of hands," Mira says. "Who wants to go to the beach again?"

I raise my hand, but it seems like only me and Juvia want to.

"For the amusement park?" Mira asks, and everyone else puts up their hands.

"I guess we'll be going to the amusement park, then," Levy says.

"Oh god," I say. "I will go anywhere except there."

"Why?" Mai smirks. "Are you scared of heights?"

"Maybe…" I whisper.

"Oh my god," Mai says. "I thought that was the last thing you'd be afraid of."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Nothing," Mai says innocently.

"Whatever," I say, and follow behind everyone.

It's not a very far walk, surprisingly. It's only a 10 minute walking distance.

"Well guys, we will meet back here in about 3 hours. Until then, ride to your heart's content," Levy says, running off with Lucy and Juvia.

Everyone disperses, leaving Mai, Alex, and I at the gate.

I yawn. "Well, you guys have fun, I'm going to go sleep over there," I say, point to a bench out of the sun.

"Are you sure?" Alex asks.

"Yup," I say. "You guys go have fun."

"Well if you insist," Mai says, running off with Alex.

"But I didn't insist, I suggested," I mutter to myself.

I sit down on the bench and close my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Well that was a fun chapter, wasn't it? Sorry again for the late update, but I have stuff going on at the moment, sorry it's really short as well. And omg I got my hair dyed! It's like an ombre kind of thing and it's a purple-red colour. I took a shower yesterday too, and the dye started coming out, and it stained my shirt too. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Bye!**


	33. Another rematch?

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! It was really short, sorry about that. I'm not sure what I'm going to do after this little 'day out' but I'll figure something out. That being said I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

So it turns out that the amusement park wasn't as fun as everyone thought it would be, and they returned quickly.

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder, telling me everyone's leaving.

I open my eyes to Mai, who's practically dragging me by the arm.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"The amusement park was extremely boring, because all the rides were for young children," Mai explains, pulling me to catch up with everyone else.

"I'm coming," I say, tugging my hand back, and jogging next to Mai to catch up with everyone else. "So is that it? We're just going back?"

Mai shrugs. "Looks like it."

"Well that was fun," I mumble. "Didn't even get to sleep that long."

Mai ignores me. "We're going back to the guild. Master needs help with something and he needs all of us."

"Why does he need all the girls?" I ask.

"Who knows," Mai says. "Now hurry up or we'll get left behind."

Mai and I start jogging to catch up to everyone, who've already started to board the boat to get back.

"What's going on?" I ask Lucy.

"I'm not sure, but Master says he needs our help with something," Lucy answers, getting on the boat.

I follow after her. "There's no details?" I ask.

Lucy shakes her head and takes a seat. I sit down in between Mai and Rin.

"Did you get any information?" Mai asks.

I shake my head. "Lucy said she didn't get any information from Master, but she sounded like it was a little urgent."

There's no conversation on the rest of way back.

When we dock, the girls jump off the boat.

"Juvia hopes Gray-sama is okay," Juvia says hurriedly.

 _I wonder what's going on._

I jog next to the group, a little nervous about what's going to happen.

When we get to the guild, everything seems normal.

 _Was it just a false alarm?_

Just then the Master comes out of the guild.

"Hello girls!" Master says. "You sure are back early. Is something wrong?"

Mira and Erza have gloomy auras around them.

"You called us back, did you not?" Mira asks quietly, making herself even more gloomy.

"What are you talking about?" Master asks.

"You sent us a letter telling us to come back quickly," Erza says gloomily.

The Master looks so confused. "What are you talking about? That wasn't me."

Erza and Mira seem to get slightly less gloomy, and instead get a little confused.

I asked the question that was probably on all our minds. "Then who did?"

"That is a question for a later time," Master says. "For now, Mira, can you get back in the bar. The guys are making quite the mess in there."

"I'll go check on them," Mira says, heading inside.

"Was that really not you then?" Mai asked.

"I don't remember sending anything to you," Master says. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the magic council meeting."

 _Well that was a waste._

I enter the guild and see that it's in the worst state I've ever seen.

"What happened here?" I whisper.

The benches are in ruins and most of the other furniture is torn.

"You dimwits!" Erza yells. "We leave for just over a day and this is what happens!"

I see The Unknown sitting at a less damaged table. I sit down in front of him.

"I thought you'd be able to keep them all under control," I sigh.

The Unknown shrugs. "You didn't give me any direct instructions."

"I thought it went without saying," I argue.

The Unknown gives me a blank look. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"That's probably the longest sentence you've ever said, you know," I say. "What's wrong."

"You know how Deity told you that I only stayed because of you?" The Unknown asks.

"Yeah, why" I ask.

"That was untrue, I only stayed because the laws forbade me from switching with Deity," The Unknown says.

"It seemed to good to be true," I sigh. "But I feel more relieved now that it's this way. Is that it?"

"Mm-hmm," The Unknown nods.

"That's probably the most I'll hear out of you today, isn't it?" I ask.

The Unknown nods.

I sit awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Before long, Natsu approaches me. "Crystal fight me!"

"Why?" I ask. "Unless you give me a good reason, I don't think I need to."

"I want to get stronger!" Natsu exclaims.

"Fine," I sigh. "But just once."

Natsu nods, enthusiastically. "This time I'll beat you."

"I won't hold back," I warn him, getting up.

"You wouldn't be doing me a favour if you did," Natsu says.

"Where are we going to fight?" I ask.

"Right here, right now," Natsu says, lighting his fist on fire.

"Won't Erza get mad-" I start, before Natsu comes flying at me with his "Fire dragon's iron fist!"

"I guess we are doing this here," I say, trying to change into my demon form.

When it doesn't work, I'm too shocked to avoid Natsu's next attack and I get hit with his fire dragon's claw.

 _I got no time to worry about that right now._ I think, getting up. _Time for plan B._

I try to turn into the other versions of me, but it still won't work and I get hit by Natsu sword horn, which sends me flying.

 _What's happening?_

"Crystal, you better not be going easy on me," Natsu says.

"I'm not," I say. "I'm just getting started."

I close my eyes for a second and focus on trying to transform into my nether state.

 _Come on, work!_

I open my eyes, and all of a sudden I'm hovering in air.

 _It worked!_

I lower myself onto the ground.

"You're finally serious," Natsu smiles.

"Let's do this," I say, making a forcefield around us.

* * *

 **Sorry! I updated this really late and it's really short, forgive me! I was busy keeping up with the homework load for high school! I'll try to update again on Saturday, but no promises. I'll see you all next time!**


	34. What happened

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update and that it's so short! I have to study for midterms and my other tests. Anyways, let's get on with this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

So I would love to say that I won against Natsu, but that's not exactly what happened. This is how I want to say it went down.

"Control," I said, pointing at Natsu.

I mind controlled Natsu and then he gave up because he couldn't take it.

This is how it actually happened.

I tried to mind-control Natsu, but he jumped out the way.

"Did you think I would fall for something like that?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah kind of," I sighed.

"Fire Dragon's claw!" Natsu yelled.

I dodged, but only avoided the worst of it. He seared my wrist a little, so my hand started burning.

 _I can't attack like this. I know it's not a big burn but it'll hurt if I try to defend with my hand again._ I thought to myself. _I need to distract him for a bit._

"Natsu, what was the deal with you and Katashi talking to Leo the other day?" I asked.

"Well, you're like the little sister I never had so I tried to protect you," Natsu says, smiling and scratching his head.

I could literally see my poker face. "But I'm older than you…"

"You are?" Natsu asks, looking like this is new information to him.

I facepalmed. "You didn't know?"

"No," Natsu says, but then tries to defend himself. "Don't act like this is my fault! You never brought it up!"

"I guess I didn't bring it up-" I was cut short when my power ran out. I collapsed and my force field faded.

"Crystal!" Natsu yelled, running the short distance over to me.

"Sorry, I guess I used to much energy in my fight against Hachiro," I said struggling to my feet.

 _That would explain why Malthus is missing and why I can't use my other power._ I thought.

We were inside the guild and when the force field faded entirely, everyone rushed over to see what was wrong.

"I'm fine," I insisted, trying to talk over all their shouts.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," Alex offered, once everyone's voices died down.

She hoisted me up and supported most of my weight. I tried not to lean on her too much on the way to the back door.

We entered, and without even asking what was wrong, Porlyusica told me to lie down on one of the beds.

I passed out a short while later, possibly from exhaustion.

When I woke up, it was late into the evening. I sat up and my head started throbbing. I lowered my head back onto the pillow and tried to straighten my body so that I was laying on my back.

I saw Porlyusica out of the corner of my eye and tried to speak up.

"Excuse me," I said. Porlyusica turned around and walked over to me.

"Yes, what is it?" Porlyusica asked.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked.

"You passed out from exhaustion. I thought it was better to administer the pain killer then, but it seems it's worn off," Porlyusica said.

"I see," I said, closing my eyes.

 _Wait, why isn't Malthus and why can't I use my other power?_ I thought, jolting upright.

"Is something wrong?" Porlyusica asked, turning around to see if I was okay.

"Yes.. No.. Maybe?" I said, trying to clear my mind. "Do you know why I can't use my other powers?"

"I thought they would have returned by now," Porlyusica said. "I believe you too much magic power in your last fight, so you destroyed Malthus and your other power."

"Is that even possible?" I ask.

"Yes, it is," Porlyusica said, sternly. "By using up too much power, you took the amount of magic reserved for the other two and by doing so got rid of them. The reason you couldn't stay in your nether form for too long was because your other two powers wouldn't allow it."

"Are you saying that I can't ever use my other powers again?" I asked.

"Yes. Not only that, but there is no way to bring Malthus back," Porlyusica said. "I'm sorry."

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 **Well that was by far, one of my less interesting chapters. I might do the next chapter a little differently, because I need to time to think of what's going to happen next. I read 'my immortal' and I feel like my grammar got even worse because of that. I need to bleach my eyelids, it was so bad. It made no sense what so ever. A little like this story. Anyways, I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	35. What she didn't know

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for like 4 weeks, but I've been really busy with high school. I still haven't finished me homework but like I'm going to write this anyway. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Well I guess I'm alone now. Malthus disappeared because I was too weak and I couldn't rely on him. I only depended on myself during that fight and now I've lost him forever.

My eyes get blurry.

I know what he would've told me if he was still here, but what I hear instead is:

 _Crystal, don't be sad. I think you've noticed by now that I'm gone, but it's okay. Remember all the good times we had together and all the things we had been through. I'll be okay over here, but I won't be going to the same place you will so this is goodbye. There is so much I wanted to explain, but I didn't know when to bring it up so you're going to have to find out on your own. Don't cry for me, because I'll watch you forever, no matter where you are. Thank you for everything, I love you, my dear sister._

I hear Malthus's voice for the last time. I guess he tried to tell me before, but I couldn't hear him.

I covered my mouth and silently cried. I felt the tears spill and pass through my fingers into the slits of my mouth.

 _I love you too Malthus._ I thought, hoping he could hear me.

I wiped my eyes and dried off my hands on my shirt. I tried to slow down my breathing and clear my head a little.

 _What did he mean by sister?_ I thought to myself, when I replayed his final words in my head. _How can we be siblings, he's a demon and I'm human._

I got out of bed, but felt dizzy immediately. I sat down on the bed and tried to clear my head. I placed a hand on my head, which seemed to be burning up. I couldn't think straight.

I lied down again, but the second I did, the door to the infirmary flew open and Natsu ran in along with the rest of his team.

"Crystal!" Natsu yelled, putting his hands down on the bed to stop himself. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said. "Sorry I worried you."

"We were so scared," Lucy said, pushing Natsu aside, leaning over me and checking my temperature. "Are you sure you're okay? Your heads burning."

I nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy."

"Maybe I should freeze her head," Gray said, covering his hand with ice.

"Gray, your clothes," Lucy said, without turning around.

"How did you see that without turning around?!" Gray exclaimed, throwing his hands above his head.

Lucy face palmed. "Boys…"

Mai walked in soon after and stood to my left. "You good?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied. "Just a little dizzy."

"Do you need anything?" Erza asked, eating her strawberry cake again.

I shook my head and sat up.

"So what happened while I was out?" I asked.

"Natsu kept yelling about how he thought he killed you," Erza said, clearly trying to hide her laughter.

"Hey! I thought we said we wouldn't' bring that up again!" Natsu denied.

"Yeah, yeah. He totally didn't say anything like that," Lucy said, waving her hand over her shoulder.

I laugh and everyone else joins me.

After a while, Lucy gets up. "Well, I need to go. I promised Levy I'd complete a quest with her. I'll be back later," Lucy says, walking out the door.

"Yeah, we need to go too," Gray says. "There's a quest master wants us to complete."

Natsu, Gray, and the others all exit and leave me to my thoughts.

The 'message' Malthus left comes back to me and it takes everything I have not to burst out in tears.

Once again, I think to myself: _What did he mean by sister?_

I throw off the sheets and stand up.

"There's only one way I'm going to find out," I declare, walking towards the door.

 _Wait a second. If everyone's still out there, they'll insist on coming with me. This isn't a place I can take them. I'd only put them in danger, so I guess I'll wait here until they leave._

I check the clock, which reads _8: 30,_ and I decide to leave in an hour, once the guild is empty.

I walk back to my bed and lie down. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

When I wake up, it's around 10.

I silently curse myself for waking up late. I stand up and check the other beds, to make sure that no one else is here.

I open the door quietly, incase Porlyusica was still in the guild. I peek my head around the corner and, as swiftly as I can muster in my condition, leave the guild.

As I walk, I start to notice a pain in my left leg, then in my right.

In my current condition, I can't use any magic. By moving around like this, I'm in a very bad position. If someone were to attack me, I wouldn't be able to defend myself.

I try to use a simple teleportation spell, but it only takes me half the way there and leaves me drained.

Being the person I am, I happened to bring along a small knife, but it's not going to hold out very long against a strong attacker.

I hear footsteps on the path up ahead.

I slowly make my way to a bush that's well out of sight and wait for them to pass.

"That was so easy," A familiar voice complains. "They didn't even hold up much of a fight."

Natsu. Of course. The one person I didn't want to run into here.

I look around the branches and everyone in team Natsu is there.

 _Dammit all._

"Deal with with, flame brain," Gray says. "At least we got paid at all, after you nearly destroyed half the village."

"You destroyed the other half, ice princess," Natsu retorts.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asks from the front.

 _In a little bit they'll be gone. Come on Crystal._

Natsu stops right in front of where I'm hiding.

"Hold on," Natsu says, as my heart rate increases. "Do you smell that?"

I hold my breath, hoping he won't notice me.

"Smell what?" Mai asks.

"It smells like.." Natsu trails off, sniffing the air again, probably to make sure he knows what he smells. "Crystal."

"That's not possible," Gray says. "Crystal's back at the guild."

"But her scent, it's so strong here," Natsu says.

"N-Natsu-san is right," Wendy says, also sniffing the air. "S-she smells very close."

"We're almost back, so maybe that's why," Erza says, walking away.

"Or maybe Natsu's nose is broken," Gray jokes.

"I swear she's here," Natsu says, zeroing on my hiding spot.

 _Please make them leave._

Just when I think they're about to leave, my eyes meet Mai's. I put a finger to my lips and hope she'll keep quiet.

"I think we should go back. And when we do, we'll see that Crystal is in the infirmary," Erza suggests.

"Yeah, she's probably at the guild," Mai says.

 _Thank you so much Mai!_ I mentally thank her, hoping she'll get the message.

"What if she's not there?" Natsu asks.

"She will be," Mai says. "Now, let's go, I'm really tired."

They soon disappear from sight and my heart rate goes down.

I wait a few more minutes, until I can't hear them anymore.

I move from my hiding spot and look back at where they were. "Sorry guys. This is something I'm going to have to do myself."

* * *

 **So this chapter was not very great. I'm so tired and I have to go to a thing for like 6 hours so I like speed wrote this. By the way, my next chapter might be short, but I'll try to have it up by next week. Anyways, I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	36. Crystals past (part 1)

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I have a lot of work to catch up on at school, but I decided to neglect all of it for you guys. High school is scary man. Anyway let's get right into this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

I continue walking along the path, trying not to be held back by the guilt of lying to my friends.

All of a sudden, my legs give out from under me and my vision goes blurry.

 _No, I can't black out now. I need to keep going. I need to know what happened._

I pick up a fallen branch and struggle to my feet. I keep walking, until I can't walk anymore.

I lie down under a tree that's well out of sight and close my eyes, praying I wouldn't get caught.

When I wake, the sun is well over the horizon.

 _I guess they've found out that I'm not at the guild by now. Mai, please stall them._ I mentally ask her, although she can't hear me.

I stand up, and I have a considerable amount of energy in my legs. I try to teleport a safe distance, so that I won't lose the amount of strength I have right now.

I barely make to where I wanted to, so I decide to walk the rest of the way.

On my way, I try to estimate the amount of time it'll take them to catch up to me. Considering, I only made it halfway by using teleportation magic and I walked maybe another quarter of the way in just over two hours, it would take around 7 hours. But that's if you count the fact that they can't use teleportation. They also probably wouldn't know where I'm headed, but since Natsu caught my scent they'll have a lead, although it shouldn't take them far. That should give me an extra hour or two.

I think I'd be able to make it there in under that amount of time. Once I'm there, I can stay with my grandmother, who cared for me when my parents were gone.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't realize that I'm about to bump into someone. I hit their shoulder and move back.

"Sorry," I mutter under my breath, leaning over to pick up their belongings.

"Crystal?" The person gasps, putting their hand over their mouth.

I stand up and take a good look at her face. The girl has light blue hair, that comes down to around her elbows. Her skin is pale, but has a sort of glow to it. She wears a green t-shirt and ripped jeans. She has three bracelets on her left hand and a gold ring on her right.

"Karin?" I ask. That was the name of the girl who tried to make my life a living hell. The only person I'd ever hated as much as I did.

I drop the things I'm holding and stare at her, trying not to drop my jaw.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. "This is the last place I'd expect to find someone like you."

"I.. I'm sorry," Karin says after a long while.

"I asked you a question," I say, not caring if I sounded rude. I had every right to hate this girl.

"I was running an errand for my mother," She replies, bending over to pick up her things.

"Isn't this village a little too far from where we lived?" I ask. I don't know why I care, but I might as well wait for an answer now.

"It's a little out of the way. The village is just a little over the hill," She says.

She seems a little more timid now than she ever was before.

"Great catching up with you, but I need to go," I say, turning around and trying to leave, but Karin grabs my hand.

"Can I go back to the village with you?" She asks, kind of out of the blue.

"Why?" I ask, a little harsher than I intended. "Don't you know the way back?"

"I do, it's just… There are scary things through the mountain pass and I don't want to deal with them alone," She says.

Any normal person would think "hey, if she's scared, then I should probably go and protect her so she'll be okay," but not me. After knowing Karin, you tend to know what she's thinking. Although she's changed a little, what she's probably thinking is "I'll go with Crystal through the mountain pass, and when the monsters appear I'll amaze her with my new powers and she'll beg to be my apprentice." There are two other possible outcomes. She's actually scared or she has an ambush planned, but considering she had no way of knowing I was coming, I can safely rule that out.

I decide to go along with her charade and help her pick up her belongings. I'm in a weakened state so the best I can do is hide us with a few concealment spells, but that's about it.

I don't speak to her as we walk through the mountain pass. I see a few shadows, but nothing too scary. I keep muttering concealment spells and ignore Karin trying to ask me what I'm doing.

The worst there is, is a really big spider, that makes Karin shriek.

I face palm. Yeah, I definitely don't know what goes on in her head.

We make it through the mountain pass and I hand her things back.

"I'm going to go now, so try not to die of fear," I say, walking away.

Karin heads back to the village and I take a short cut, making it there about a half hour before she does.

I walk through the village, which seems quite barren and arrive at my grandmother's house.

It is a pretty big house, bigger than most in the community. It has a few hallways that branch off into other rooms. Grandmother would often scold me for running through the halls, saying it upset the peace. I just looked at her, dumbfounded.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. A few minutes later someone opens it, but it's not my grandmother. It's a woman who looks to be in her 30s

"Hello, is Aiko Akiyama here?" I ask, hoping grandmother is still here.

"She is bedridden, but I shall ask her if you can see her," The woman says, opening the door even more. "Please make yourself at home. And, if I may, may I have your name?"

"Sure, my name is Crystal," I say, stepping in and taking off my shoes.

I take a seat in the living room and wait until the woman comes back. It takes about ten minutes, but when she comes back, she leads to me a pair of black doors. She opens them and tells me to enter.

Once I do, she closes the door behind me. I approach the bed and look at my grandmothers' pale face.

"Crystal?" She calls, reaching her hand out.

"It's me," I say, taking her hand and putting it against my cheek.

"I couldn't believe it when Kurumi told me you came," Grandmother says.

"Kurumi?" I ask.

"The woman waiting outside," She explains.

I nod. "I missed you grandmother."

"I missed you too, my dear granddaughter," Grandmother says. "I assume there is a reason you came here."

"Yes actually there is," I say, trying to steady my breathing. "I have a question."

"Yes what it is," She says.

"You do know Malthus, don't you?" I ask.

"I'm familiar with him," She says.

"Is he my brother?" I ask, trying to prepare myself for the answer.

My grandmother sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out about this, but I guess that was too much to ask for. Yes he is your brother."

"But I'm human and he's a demon," I say, a little confused by what's going on.

"Yes, my dear, but in the magic world, many things are not what they seem," Grandmother says.

"What do mean?" I ask.

"Let me start from the beginning," Grandmother starts. "Hitomi and Ichiro were not your real parents."

"And they never told me?" I ask, trying not to feel hurt.

"They had their reasons, but it was mostly to protect you," She says. "They loved you like their own daughter. You see, Hitomi couldn't have children."

"I'm guessing you knew too?" I ask.

"That's not the point here. I must explain everything that happened, even before you came to Hitomi." She tries to explain. "I'll explain everything, but you need to wait so I can explain properly."

I took a deep breath as she started explaining and thought to myself.

 _Where did I come from?_

* * *

 **So I know I updated like yesterday, but I owe you guys a lot for missing chapters and because you haven't given up on me. I'm still trying to update but I have two tests and an evaluation tomorrow and writing this kind of calmed me down. Anyways, I've already started writing the next chapter, so it'll hopefully be out by Wednesday or around this time next week. Thanks for sticking with me! I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	37. Crystals past (part 2)

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked that last chapter! I'm gonna like mass write these chapters over the break, cuz I have like no life, so I'll be able to upload them even if I'm busy. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"It all began around the day you came," Grandmother explains. "I'll show you what happened that day, to spare my voice."

Grandmother lifts her frail hand and waves it in the air in front of her face. She mutters something and all of a sudden I'm thrown into the past.

Grandmother is beside me in her bed and I'm still sitting with her, but no one can see us. In fact a few people even walk right through us.

"Just watch," Grandmother says, closing her eyes.

I see my mother, much younger than I remember her, walking back to into the house I lived in with them, but more beaten down.

"Go child. Go with them and see what is happening," Grandmother says, her eyes still closed.

"But-," I start, but get interrupted.

"I'll be okay," She says. "Now go."

I nod and get up. I walk through the door, literally, and my mother and father are sitting at a table together talking about something.

I can't quite hear, but I know it's something bad.

I take a seat in a third chair and listen to their conversation.

"Ichiro, we both know I can't have children. Even if we did, we wouldn't have enough money to support them," my mother says, trying to be patient.

"I know but maybe there's a child somewhere that's alone," my father argues.

"That's not the point!" My mother yells, slamming her hands on the table.

I jump a little. I had never heard my mother raise her voice.

"We'll wait a few days and if we don't get news of any homeless children, I'll give up," my father says.

 _I don't even know why they're arguing about something so pointless…_

Then I feel a shock and something's changed. My parents are still sitting at the table, but this time there is a small box.

Out of curiousity, I look into the box and I see a baby.

This child has short black strands of hair sprouting from her head, and is wearing a small blue dress.

My mother picks up the child and holds her in the air, laughing.

"This is what a child's like?" She asks, laughing. "I imagined they'd cry more."

My father says something and laughs but I can't hear him.

They continue their conversation, but I can't hear them anymore. My sight narrows in on this child.

 _Is that me?_

Then I feel another shock and I'm at my grandmother's house. 2-year-old me runs around everyone, laughing about something, and then runs down one of the opposite hallways.

"Mother, I want to take care of her!" My mother begs my grandmother.

"Child, there is something dark lurking inside her," my grandmother says, looking down the hall 2-year-old me previously ran down. "I fear you won't be able to control her."

"Let me try," Mother begs. "I don't want to leave her."

"She will lash out at the village, there is nothing you can do," Grandmother says, looking at me as I ran back down the hall, my father at my heels.

"I want to try," Mother says, quietly.

"Don't blame me if you can't control her," Grandmother says, disappearing down a hall to her bedroom.

Then I thrown back into the catastrophe that was my brother.

I'm still in my Grandmother's house, but everyone seems more worn out and tired. The house shakes and Grandmothers' muttering grows louder, strengthening the shield I assume.

"Please help me!" Mother begs, down on her knees.

"I told you what would happen if you kept her," Grandmother says, stopping her spell for a second. In the second, the house shakes again and bits of the ceiling rain down.

"I don't understand how any of this happened," Mother says, shaking slightly.

"This is because whoever owned that child has come back for it and whoever's come back isn't human," Grandmother says, trying to continue her chanting.

Mother doesn't say anything and leaves quietly. Grandmother doesn't even look at her, not knowing that she wouldn't ever be coming back.

Another shock and I'm at a graveyard. This graveyard has many grave stones, many more than there were before I left.

Grandmother is in a wheelchair and I guess Kurumi is the one standing behind her.

"Hitomi, I'm sorry," Grandmother says, her eyes wet. "If I'd only been more careful. If only I hadn't let you go that day, one year ago. Maybe you'd still be here and Crystal wouldn't have left. I'll take care of her when she comes back, so you don't need to worry. I'll bring her here one day too. I'm sure she has a lot to say to you."

Grandmother keeps talking but I'm not listening anymore, I'm too lost in own thoughts to care anymore.

I return to the present and I'm sitting down next to my grandmother again.

"Grandmother, what…." I try to say, but I can't continue.

"That was what happened that night," Grandmother says. "I told her I'd bring you..…"

Grandmother goes into a coughing fit and, although she's trying to cover it up, I can see blood.

I stand up and get her a napkin. Her pale face turns even paler as she tries to talk.

"I think you know where the graveyard is… you need to go there. Your mother is waiting for you there…" She says, in between her coughs.

"But what about you?" I ask. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll… be okay," She says, unconvincingly. "Now go. I'll be here… When you get back."

I let go of her hand and get up. "I'll be back soon," I say, hoping that she'll be here when I get back.

I exit the room and tell Kurumi to take care of her.

The graveyard is only a little far from my house, but it feels like forever.

As I walk, I hear people mutter about me. I catch a few people say things like "Why is she back here?" "Is she going to destroy our village?" "Don't go near her…"

I pull my jacket tighter and try to ignore them. Before I can get to the graveyard, I feel someone tug on my arm. Not a gentle tug, but more like a jerk.

"Look who it is," a man says, probably to his friends. "If it isn't the reason our village was destroyed."

I try to pull my arm free, but he has a firm grip on me. I can't fight right now, so I decide to keep quiet and hope they'll let me go.

 _They're just a few thugs, they'll go away soon._

"Crystal…..?" Someone asks. I want to look at whoever said that, but I'm scared it'll be the person I don't want to see the most, so I stare at my shoes.

 _I knew I shouldn't have come here. Maybe I should go back to Grandmothers house._

"Haru, you know her?" The first guy asks, pulling me a little and trying to make me face him.

I refuse to show him my face and struggle to make him let me go.

 _It is him. I can't face him now, please make them go away._

"Stop it Hiro," Haru says, grabbing Hiros' wrist. "And I don't know her. She just looks like someone I knew a long time ago."

That stung a little, but it made him let go of me. The second he did, I ran as fast as could to the graveyard.

I got there and somehow managed to get to my mother and father's graves. I collapse in front of their graves.

"Sorry," I mutter, trying to wipe my eyes. "I heard you wanted to see me."

I wait for a reply that I know isn't coming.

"Hey Mother and Father. I miss you guys a lot, but I know you're happier where you are. Grandmother told me everything by the way and I don't blame you for not telling me. If you were still alive…"

 _But they're not because of you_.

I choke back my tears and continue. "I've been good here, I've made friends and even a rival. I think I'm still hated her for being the bearer of the demon, but I don't really care anymore. It's not like I'll be here for very long anyways. Grandmothers not feeling very well right now, so I think I should go back to her. I'll come visit again before I leave though. Sorry I made you guys wait for me, sorry I couldn't come sooner, sorry I'm the reason you died, sorry for everything, but I'll make you guys proud of me.."

I feel tears stream down my face, but I can't stop them.

 _We're already proud of you…_

Tears keep pouring out of my eyes and I sit in silence for a while. I finally get up and decide to head back, but when I head to the gates, I see someone standing there.

 _Oh shoot…_

The one person I didn't want to see.

"Haru…"

* * *

 **Yeah so I know I updated late, but I did update. I've been writing like crazy so I hope I'll be able to update again later this week, but not too soon. I wanna keep you in suspense for a while. Anyways, I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	38. Really? It's not over?

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! Yeah so I don't know what I write about half the time, I just make it up as I go. Just so you know why I introduce a new character every chapter. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Crystal…." Haru says, reaching out.

His blonde hair plastered across his pale forehead. His green t-shirt and jeans that he always wore. I remember it all like it was yesterday. He was like a brother to me, although he's actually my cousin. Not by blood, but he was adopted by my aunt. I was the one responsible for the death of his real parents.

I move back, trying to avoid him.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk to you right now," I say, keeping my head down and trying to walk past him.

He grabs my arm and without thinking I yank my arm back and teleport back to my grandmother's house.

When I get there, I feel dizzy. My head starts spinning.

 _Why'd I do that?_

Somehow I find my way around the house and I race to my grandmothers room, hoping she's okay. Kurumi stands at her bed, holding her hand tightly.

Kurumi looks at me sadly and shakes her head.

I approach the bed and Grandmothers eyes are shut and I can no longer hear her breathing. I lay my head on her chest, but I hear nothing.

Kurumi leaves the room and I sit with Grandmother, trying not to cry.

I can't take it anymore. I start sobbing and, through blurry eyes, I see my tears fall onto my grandmothers face.

My head starts hurting but my tears won't stop now.

"Tell Mother that I'm doing fine when you get up there," I manage to say through my sobs. "Tell Father that I'm trying to be as strong as I can. Grandmother, I love you. Promise me all of you will wait until I get there."

I stand up and wipe my eyes, so I can get one final and clear look at her.

 _I've never seen her look this peaceful before._

Standing at the door, I look back at her. It almost looks like she's asleep. I close the door quietly, as if not to wake her up. Not like she ever would.

I'm about to leave, when I hear someone call me.

When I turn around, Kurumi is standing in front of me, a little too close.

"Crystal, your grandmother left this for you. She told me to give it to you before you left," Kurumi says.

Kurumi hands me a leather bound book, an envelope and a vial with some sort of glowing liquid. I open the envelope and inside there is a letter.

I unfold it and read it to myself. The letter says:

 _Dear Crystal_

 _I have much to tell you, but I'm sure now that you're reading this, I'm already gone. I don't have very much space to explain but I think you know where to go to find out what happened and why your brother tried to destroy us. If you don't know, I've left a trail leading there. You'll know once you see the beginning. It starts just outside the village, and only you will be able to see it. I've gotten too old, but I'll be with your parents soon. Make sure you don't follow us too soon. Goodbye, Crystal._

 _P.S. The liquid in the vial is a healing potion. It'll regenerate your strength, but it only has enough for one person so use it wisely._

I decide to keep the vial for later, in case of a life or death situation.

I'm about to leave through the main door, but then I remember Haru. It'll be troublesome if I run into him as I'm leaving.

I teleport there instead, but this time I don't feel that drained, although I probably won't be able to use another spell.

I turn around I come to a place I've only heard of. The place where I was raised until I was a year old. The place not even the strongest wizards dared to go.

It's a very dark place and although it's only a cave, it's sinister. I hear someones' footsteps behind me, but I know who it is so I don't turn around.

Hoping he won't follow, I enter the cave. It's a lot longer than it looks and takes me awhile to get to the end. I see a bronze door and knock on it three time. The door swings open and I walk slowly towards the back.

It seems to be a dead end, but I step on something and end up falling down, through what is probably a trap door.

There seems to be a cliff and the only way to get down is probably through the many streams of lava pouring down the sides. Otherwise it seemed like your typical dark evil cavern. There are ghosts and many other dead things that I can't identify.

I see a throne of sorts, probably the closest thing they had to a throne down here, but it stood out. It was made out of stone and seemed to shine under the red light of the lava.

Sitting on the throne there seems to be a man. He doesn't look like the others inhabiting the area, but they keep their distance from him for some reason.

 _I guess that's where I need to go to get my answers._

Before I can even begin to think of a way to get down, the man in the chair looks at me and grins.

"It seems like you've finally found your way down here, Crystal," the man says. He has orange hair and hazel eyes. He dresses kind of like Elfman, with similar jeans and a t-shirt, although he's not as tough.

I wipe my hands on my leg and try not to look scared. I hold my hands behind my back and lean on one leg. Taking deep breaths, I somehow manage to say "Hello Father," without stuttering.

"So you've found out," He says, signalling to someone. All of a sudden, I'm swept off my feet and land in front of him.

Now I know why all the demons are keeping their distance. He gives off an evil vibe and in his presence, you feel like you should bow or at least avoid his eyes.

"I imagined you'd come here soon," the man says. "I didn't think you remembered me at all."

"I didn't, but I was sent here by Grandmother," I say. "What happened? Why was I sent away?"

"That was so long ago, I think I've forgotten," The man smiles a little. "I might remember if you beg me."

"Father…." I say.

"I'm joking," He says, although he didn't sound like he was.

 _Is this guy really a demon?_

"Anyways, you want to know what happened that night, don't you," He says.

"Y-yes," I stutter. _Do I really want this? What if this is information that could possibly hurt me? There's only one way to find out._ "Yes, I want to know."

"Then let's start from the day you left me and your brother." The man says, waving his hand.

 _I'm scared….._

* * *

 **Yay! Fun times! Sorry for the late update, I had friends over and I was struggling for a bit with this chapter. The next chapter is going to be different from what I usually do, but if you like it, then I'll do things like that more often. And yes, I realize that this is no longer Fairy Tail. It's more of "What's going to happen to Crystal next?" but yeah, I feel like her character has like little description (Although this story is all about her) and I realize that I really need to stop adding characters. No one in this part of the story is going to show up again anyways. So yeah, I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	39. Random Stories?

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! Since I don't plan things, I'm not sure what's happening it the next chapter, so this chapter is going to be a collection of my 3 am selfs' ideas. The first one was my friend's idea though. (Yeah I know right, I have friends?) Anyways, if you guys like this I'll do more chapters like this in the future, but we'll see how this turns out. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Idea #1:

*Crystal is back at the guild and she is extremely upset about Malthus being gone*

 _I can't believe he's gone…._

I'm not sure how but I find myself eating a bunch of candy, trying to drown out the fact that I was that reason my brother died.

I sit at the bar at the guild and start eating as much as I can

After a while, I guess it's obvious that something's wrong.

"Crystal, are you okay?" Mira asks, looking a little concerned.

"Yup, I'm fine," I lie, trying harder not to remember Malthus and eating more candy still.

I head home later, once Mira tells me that it's getting late and I need to head back. Once I'm home, I continue to fill myself with sugar. I forget about Malthus but end up high off sugar.

I don't feel like myself. It feels like someone else is in my body right now.

I start running, although I haven't the slightest clue where I'm going and I end up in front of a cottage that I know to be Natsu and Happys'.

I continuously knock on the door until Natsu opens it, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

 _I'm surprised he's actually in his own house._

"Crystal? What're you doing here?" Natsu asks groggily. "It's 3 in the morning."

Happy walks in behind Natsu, his eyes still closed. "What's happening? I was having a dream about fish…" He trails off, swaying a little.

Ignoring him completely, Natsu looks at me for an answer. "Well?" He asks.

Normally I'd have made up an excuse but the first words to come to me are: "Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!"

I run away from the cottage, no idea where my legs are taking me, and end up in front of an apartment I don't recognize.

I knock on the door loudly, until someone opens up. I'm surprised to see that it's Katashi standing in front of me.

 _Why and how do I know where he lives?!_

Katashi has bags under his eyes and asks me the same the thing Natsu does: "What are you doing?"

My response stays the same. "Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!"

I start running again, no idea where I'm going this time, but I hear Katashi say something along the lines of "that's probably what you are."

I slow down and walk the rest of the way to my destination. I somehow find my way to a tree with rainbow coloured leaves and standing underneath is Leo.

"I've been awaiting your arrival," he says, holding out a flower to me.

Instead of taking the flower, I wave at him and give the only response I've given anyone. "Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!"

I hear footsteps behind me. Leo and whoever else all yell "What're you guys doing here."

They all give the same response. "I'm following Crystal!"

 _That's not creepy at all…._

"Leo I think we told you to stay away from her," Natsu says, eyeing Leo.

"She came to me," he says defensively.

"Why are you here in the first place? Why aren't you back in your world?" Katashi asks.

"I have my reasons…." Leo says, trailing off.

"Did you make her like this?!" Natsu asks, trying to piece together what's happening.

Growing bored of their conversation, I start climbing the tree.

I hear them bickering between themselves, but I can't hear them anymore.

I hear one clear voice ring through the other two. "Guys, where did Crystal go!"

The others must realize I'm not there, because they start calling me.

I giggle. "We're playing hide and seek. You have to find me!" I call out.

"Dammit Crystal. What's gotten into you," someone says down below.

"Where are you Crystal?" Someone calls out.

"Do you give up?" I ask, giggling even more.

 _What am I? A school girl?_

"Yup, we all give up," someone says.

I peek my head out from over the top of the tree. "Here I am!"

They don't look happy to see me, instead they look quite shocked.

"How the hell did you get up there?" Natsu yells up to me.

"I climbed!" I yell down, like it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"Stay there, I'll come get you," Katashi says, beginning to climb the tree.

"I can just come down to you!" I yell. "Make sure you catch me!"

"What does she mean-" Natsu begins but soon realizes that I'm going to jump.

"1...2...3!" I yell and they all scramble beneath me to try and catch me. I land on top of them unscathed, but I can't say the same about them.

"That was quite the soft cushion," I say, getting up and running around in circles around the tree.

"Hey Crystal wait!" Someone calls. I turn around to see who it is, but I hit something hard and black out.

Idea #2:

*Crystal doesn't know how to cook and is trying to ask for help*

I walk up to the counter and try to think of a way to ask Mira to help me cook.

 _What should I say? I need help cooking? I can't cook? I've only been eating instant noodles cause I don't have time to make a proper meal?_

I take a deep breath. "Mira can you teach me how to cook?" I ask, but a little too soon because for some reason everyone seems to gather around me at that moment.

 _Oh no…._

"Wow so there is something the great and powerful Crystal can't do," Mai says jokingly.

"I can help you. I used to cook a lot for…. Some people a long time ago," Erza says, rubbing her chin.

"I bet I can teach Crystal how to make fish!" Happy exclaims.

 _I'm not taking cooking lessons from a cat._

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe she asked me for help," Mira says smiling. "But it is rare for Crystal to ask for help. Is there a special occasion or something?"

"N-not really," I say, looking down at my hands. "It's just tiring to go out everyday to eat something."

"I see," Mira says kindly. "I can teach you now if you'd like."

"Really!" I exclaim a little too loudly.

"Yeah it's no problem," Mira says.

 _What kind of angel is this_. I think to myself, tears streaming out of my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Mira asks. "I didn't offend you, did I?"

I wipe my face. "No it's nothing, but would you be able to teach me now?"

"Yup, sure!" Mira exclaims, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the other side of the counter.

She pulls me over to the kitchen, which I didn't know we even had, and takes out a bunch of knives, spoons and other utensils.

 _I thought this would be more simple…._

"How about we start with a simple recipe," Mira says, rubbing her chin, trying to come up with an idea. "I got it! Let's try making strawberry cakes."

 _I feel like if I mess this up Erza's going to kill me._

Nevertheless, I smile and nod.

"Okay so first we need to get ingredients," Mira says, looking around for the recipe. "So we need strawberries, flour, sugar, salt, butter, eggs, and baking powder."

"I can help get the ingredients," I say quickly as Mira starts taking out the flour and sugar.

"Thanks! The strawberries are over in that shelf," Mira says, pointing behind her at a dusty looking shelf.

I walk over and see a jar filled with strawberries. Once I've gotten the jar out, Mira's standing at the table reading the instructions.

"You've gotten the strawberries!" Mira exclaims, taking the jar from me.

 _Not like I wouldn't've seen them._

Mira runs through the instructions and we start mixing.

When it comes to putting them in the oven, I start shaking. _I hope everything goes alright._

I'm so scared about the cake that I accidentally end up leaving a cloth in the oven. I pull it out, but it's caught fire. I throw it on the floor and try to stomp it out.

It dies out before Mira comes back and soon the cake is ready. When the cake comes out it doesn't look that bad, aside from the burnt sides.

I decorate it and add strawberries.

Once I present it to Mira, she looks quite shocked. Either because she didn't know I could do it or because it looked terrible.

She brings it out and cuts it into slices. She gives one to Erza and Mai and takes one for herself.

They try it and look as though it's not terrible. "This is great!" Mira says.

"This tastes just like the cake from the bakery!" Erza exclaims

"It's not terrible," Mai says.

The Unknown looks at me from across the guild, suspicion clear on his face.

I laugh nervously and decide that they don't need to know that I switched mine with one of the ones at the bakery. I really feel bad for whoever's going to get it.

There are somethings I prefer not to do.

 _I guess I'll stick to instant noodles._

Idea #3:

*Crystal and people are trying to find a good job*

"What about this one?" Mai asks, holding up another job request.

We've gone through almost all of the jobs on the board and none of them seemed very interesting.

"There's an incantation on the front," Gray points out.

"Really?" Says Mai, turning the request around. "It says 'Tu tam stultus est. Cur legat carmina voce an unknown? Poenam, iam turn in anatis. XXIV horas et esto sicut enim aliquis quomodo figurat maledictio converterent.'"

Shortly afterward, Mai starts to shrink and becomes yellow.

She's turned into a duck.

"Mai! Are you okay?" Gray asks, getting on his knees to pick her up.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Mai exclaims, slapping his hand.

I laugh, putting my hand over my mouth.

"You're not helping," Mai says, her 'eyebrows' furrowed.

"I know I'm not," I say, still laughing. I wipe a few tears from my eyes and stand up straight. "I guess we need to fix this now."

"No, I'll just stay a duck forever. No big deal," says duck Mai, attempting to roll her eyes at me. That's what I take it as, seeing as ducks can't make very many facial expressions.

"I can't even tell whether you're being sarcastic or not," I say, trying not to burst out laughing again. If this was a regular duck I wouldn't be laughing, but since it's Mai it's hilarious.

"I think the real question here is, why would you read an unknown incantation?!" Lucy yells, trying to figure out what the message meant.

"I'm not helping her," Natsu says, pointing at Mai.

"Why not?" Mai asks, looking offended or as offended as a duck can look.

"Everyone thought we were siblings," Natsu says, matter-of-factly.

"Like I can help that!" Mai exclaims, flapping her wings.

"After you guys are done arguing, we need to figure this out," Erza says, examining the paper. "And it's just our luck that Levy and Freed are out on jobs."

I take the paper from Erza and examine it. "Well, this looks like this is in Latin, and we don't have any bilingual mages here right now."

"We could just ask the Unknown," Natsu says boredly.

"He'll probably just explode her and say 'problem solved'" I mutter, shaking my head.

"We could wait for Levy and Freed to get back," Wendy suggests timidly.

I consider this but shake my head. "They could take days to get back and, for all we know, Mai might not even have the long."

"What should we do?" Asks Lucy, picking up Mai and putting her on a table so she could keep up with the conversation.

"I think we need someone to decipher this for us," Natsu concludes.

"Figured that out all on your own, did you?" I ask rhetorically.

"But we might not have very long to help her," Erza says, looking at Mai, concern written all over her face.

 _Are they just repeating what we established earlier in the conversation?_

Everyone starts bursting out ideas and before long the sun starts to set.

"Okay!" I yell over everyone else. "I think Mai has at least until tomorrow, so can we leave this for tonight?"

"Who's she going to stay with?" Gray asks after a while of silence.

"Why doesn't she stay with you?" I ask, a smirk playing at the corners of my mouth.

Mai glared at me while Gray turned slightly pink.

"I'm joking, joking," I say as Juvia turns to stare at me from across the guild.

"I don't have much room in my apartment," Erza says, trying to make the conversation light again.

"I-I don't either," Wendy says, smiling apologetically.

"It would be indecent for a girl to room with a guy," Lucy says.

"Doesn't like half the guild stay in your room?" I retort.

"But Mai is in such a vulnerable form," Lucy argues.

"She should room with you," Erza says.

"I don't want to room with her!" Mai and I yell at the same time.

In about half an hours' time, Mai and I are headed towards my house.

Without a word to each other, we enter and I give Mai the bed while I lay a bed sheet on the floor and take a pillow. I change into my pajamas and brush my teeth. Mai somehow gets on the bed and (although it's weird) I tuck her in. I turn out the lights.

I fall asleep and when I wake up Mai's not there. I get changed and brush my teeth and head towards the guild. Mai is sitting at a table, with Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy.

I sit down next to Erza. "Did anyone figure out how to undo this," I say, gesturing to Mai.

Mai rolls her eyes at me and shakes her head.

"I see," I say, looking out the doors, hoping to see someone walk in through the doors.

After about an hour, once I've about given up, something starts to happen.

Mai starts to transform again. Thinking it's going to be another animal, I start edging off the seat, but she turns back into herself.

"Mai!" Erza exclaims. "Are you okay?"

Mai nods, examining her body.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Maybe one of our spells worked?" Lucy asks, doubtfully.

"Maybe, but on the bright side, I'm back!" Mai says, cheerfully.

I get up and head towards the request board. I take the request, crumple it up, and throw it out.

 _I guess I shouldn't play another prank like that for a while…._

* * *

 **I've waited so long to write the last scenario. I don't know when this will be up, but I'm sorry if it's up late. I finished reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and literally just cried my eyes out, because of Sirius. I know that Sirius is going to die, but he's so nice to Harry and acts like the father Harry never had. I didn't really feel like writing anymore after that so I'm not sure when this will be up. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Bye!**


	40. Nabirus

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry, it's been 3 weeks since I last updated, but, to be fair, I was studying for exams. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _I'm so scared….. It's so cold….. I'm alone….. I don't want to be here…_ That's all I can think as I'm, once again, sent into the past.

I'm in the cave again and the man is still sitting on his throne, but this time it's on a mountain of bones. There's a young boy who doesn't seem to be much older than 13.

This boy has dark hair, similar to mine, and he has the same eyes as me. In fact, we have a lot of similarities. He could be me if I was a male. He has ruffled hair, unlike me, and wears a 'skirt' similar to the style Natsu wears and a small and unbuttoned shirt, so that everything except his back is showing. He has bruises all over himself as well.

"So, you understand what you're supposed to do, right Malthus?" Asks the man, looking down from his throne.

"No I don't," Malthus says, crossing his arms. "I don't see why I'm supposed to get my deadbeat sister, who left our family, back."

 _Ouch.._

"She was only a year when she left. She was dropped off by her mother, who didn't think it was safe for her here," The man says, impatiently. "How many times do we have to go through this."

"I don't care. They're both at fault then," Malthus says. "I don't want to do it. Can't you?"

"Malthus. After all your beatings, how do you not realize that if a demon, like myself, walked into a village of mages, he'd be killed within a millisecond?" The man asks, sighing into his hands.

"So it's okay for me to die, but not for you?" Malthus asks sarcastically.

"You won't die," The man says, growing more and more impatient by the second. "You have a rare ability that makes it so that normal spells won't work on you."

"But you're the most powerful demon here, won't you be fine?" Malthus asks again.

"Probably, but I don't have the strength to go in that village anymore," The man says.

"So I'm supposed to get her back why?" Malthus asks, dropping the topic.

"You don't need to get her back, just be somewhere you can keep an eye on her." The man says.

"But why?" Malthus asks again.

"Because she knows everything about our kind, even if she doesn't remember. There are many spells that have been invented that can bring back those memories and we can't risk that." The man explains.

"Fine, but what about the letter?" Malthus asks, holding up a small piece of parchment, with tiny and messy handwriting on it.

"Give it to a woman who goes by the name of Hitomi. You must make sure she reads it and then you'll attack." The man says.

"Fine," Malthus says, tucking away the letter and leaving the cave.

After he leaves the cave I hear someone mutter from behind me and barely make out:

"Goodbye Malthus…."

Then I'm thrust back into the present.

"So you know now," The man says.

"What was I supposed to find out from that?" I choke out.

"That I was the reason Malthus died," The man says. "I planned everything. Your 'mother' read the letter I wrote, which told her to put Malthus inside you and no one else. Now, if a demons' soul is put inside a wizards' body, along with the wizards' soul, do you know what'll happen?"

I shook my head.

"The soul that is not supposed to be there slowly dies," The man says simply.

I want to cry. The brother I had was much kinder than I had seen in the past, and now I've found out why, he's gone.

"Didn't Malthus know about that?" I ask slowly.

"Of course he knew, but he was always quite dull," The man says. "Didn't pick up on my plan quick enough."

I don't feel sad anymore. The sadness is replaced with a mixture of anger and fear.

I feel dark, nether, energy surge through me again. The way it did when I fought Deity.

I become a being of complete darkness, although I know that I shouldn't be doing this in my condition, but I have the healing potion my grandmother gave me so I'll be okay.

"So this is the power that you've been training for these last three years," The man says. "Malthus told me everything about you and what you've been up too."

This only fuels my anger.

"Induce: Pain" I say, pointing at the man staring at me from his throne.

The pent up rage, sadness and fear I've felt since Malthus died are all pouring out of me.

Although I'm sure I used the spell, he doesn't move. He sits still on his throne and I can see what I'm killing instead. It's a weird creature with an eye for a head and hops around on one leg. It's mouth seems to be floating and it has a tooth pointing out.

It's hopping violently and jerking sideways. I move my finger and the creature hops back into the dark.

I look back up at the throne and the man smiles grimly down at me.

"I think it's about time I told you my name," He says maliciously. "My name is…. Nabirus!"

Suddenly the cave starts shaking violently. I see bits of it come down around me, but the roof holds up.

 _Why did his name do that?_ I think, looking up at his throne.

In his place, there's a demon made of the same energy that I'm made of. He looks almost the same way I do, but stronger. He radiates more power than before, so much that the monsters who were nearest backed off even more than when he was just sitting there.

"This is a comfortable form. No wonder you like it," Nabirus says, throwing back his head and laughing.

"Did you-" I begin, but I'm cut off by Nabirus.

"Steal your magic? Yes I did. I'm even feeding off your magic power right now," Nabirus says, still laughing. "Now let's try this spell. Induce: Pain."

All of a sudden, I'm overcome by unbearable pain. I keel over and grab my stomach, which feels like it's going to explode.

"I see, this is fun," Nabirus cackles, moving his finger to releasing me. "Let's try some more spells."

"Why do you need my magic?" I croak, rubbing my throat which felt inflamed a minute ago. "Don't you have a more powerful magic."

"I don't," He says, still thinking about possible spells. "Well, technically I do. It's the magic that let me steal your magic. I have other powers of course, but it's just more fun this way."

I want to keep talking, but I can't. I'm overcome with fear. I fall down and I doubt it's because Nabirus is using my magic.

I'm on my knees and my palms are sweaty.

 _I'm scared.._

I feel warmth at my back, but when I turn around no one's there. The warmth remains and it feels like the friends I made at Fairy Tail are telling me to keep fighting. They're telling me that they'll help me and that I'll make it alive.

I draw a shaky breath and stand up.

"Give me back my magic," I say as forcefully as I can muster.

"What's this? Did the dog just bark at me?" Nabirus says. "Dogs would do well to remember their places, don't you think?"

I must look scared at the idea, because he laughs even louder. I've learnt spells I'd never use on someone in a fight, unless someone needed to die.

"Reanimate," Nabirus says. He points at me and I feel something leave my body. It's a dark sphere. It's begins to take a shape and takes the same shape as the boy I saw with Nabirus in the past.

"Fight for me," Nabirus says, pointing at him.

"I'm sorry Crystal," Malthus says, lighting his hand with some form of dark magic.

"Malthus."

* * *

 **Well, it's looks like I'm going to drag this fight on forever. Sorry again about the late update. I'll try to update again on time next week. See you next time! Bye!**


	41. Authors note

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, only an update on why I haven't updated. Okay so I realized that what I'm writing about isn't even Fairy Tail anymore. I legit need to rewatch the anime to remember what's happening.**

 **So that's one of the reasons I didn't update. The other is that I've been going back and editing chapters because 1) they were weirdly written or 2) they had no relation to fairy tail or the plot. So because of that I've been unable to update.**

 **Also another problem I found out I have is that I can't build off other peoples ideas. It has to be my own to be a good story.**

 **That's the reason I haven't updated. It's not because I forgot about the story but my own writing problems.**

 **So yeah, sorry about that. I'll update sometime in the next three weeks, three weeks today being the latest, but I'm going to rewrite these chapters and things and tell you when I'm done.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	42. Malthus back again

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! It was apparently really confusing, so yeah, I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Now Malthus, fight for me!" Nabirus yells as the cavern starts shaking again.

"Sorry Crystal," Malthus says, his hand covered in some sort of black magic.

 _I can't fight Malthus. Not in my current condition._

"Are you such a coward that you hide behind your son as a shield?" I yell at Nabirus. "Such a coward that you can't even give back my magic to fight? Is that how scared you are that I'm going to win?"

"I fear nothing!" Nabirus bellows. "You can have your powers back."

He changes back to how he was before and I feel dark energy surge through me as I face Malthus. "Sorry about this," I smile apologetically.

Malthus smiles back at me. "I'm just happy I got to see you see once more. Do what you need to."

I take a deep breathe and point at him. "Induce: Dea-" Before I can finish, I feel something hit me below the rib cage. I look up and Malthus looks horrified at his hand cutting through my stomach.

I stumble back as I hear Nabirus cackle: "Did you think it was going to be that easy?"

I resist the urge to "Yeah, kind of."

I fall down, but somehow manage to get to the healing potion in my front pocket. I gulp it down, sitting up and checking my stomach, which hasn't been healed completely, but is bleeding less.

I take off my jacket, throwing it to the side, and stand up again. "Induce: Dea-" I begin again, but I'm once again hit in the stomach. It's doesn't reopen my wound, but the impact sends me flying.

I struggle to my feet and look at Malthus. "Can't you hold back just a little?"

He laughs and says "I have no control over my body. This is your spell, Crystal, you should know that."

 _That's right. It's my spell._

I close my eyes for a second, trying to undo the spell, but apparently since I was not the caster I can't undo it. I open my eyes and Malthus is slowly approaching me, his hand turning into a spear. I jump out of the way and Malthus swings at me, barely missing me but cutting a good few inches off my hair.

"Induce: Death!" I yell, pointing at Malthus. It hits him squarely in the head and he falls over, beginning to disappear.

After Malthus completely disappears the cave begins to shake. The roof looks like it's going to fall and after one look at me, Nabirus disappears. I teleport out as well and collapse under a tree, and pass out from exhaustion.

When I wake up, I'm where I collapsed, but I have a warm cloth on my head. I sit up and see that there's a small bowl with water in it. Someone must've tried to help me get better, but they've probably gone to go get something. They'll probably be back soon, so I need to go.

I stand up and try to teleport back to Fairy Tail, but I can only teleport half the way there. I end up walking the rest of the way back. When I make it to the guild, I take a deep breathe and push open the doors.

"Crystal!" I hear from literally every direction, except of course, behind me.

"Hey guys," I say, waving to my guildmates as they attempt to suffocate me by hugging me.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going?!" Alex exclaims as everyone lets go.

"Er… You weren't in the guild?" I ask, pretending that I told the others I left.

"No, we weren't and apparently you didn't tell anyone when you left," Erza says sternly.

"Sorry, I had some business to take care of," I mutter, apologetically.

"We could've helped," Mai says.

"Didn't you cover for me?" I ask. "You could have blown my cover and come with me then."

"When?" Mai asks, looking extremely confused.

"When you guys were coming back from your mission and Natsu said he could smell me," I say, kind of bewildered because she's as confused as I am.

"That was you in the bush? I thought it was a stray cat or something," Mai says, trying to remember exactly what happened.

"So why'd you tell everyone to leave without me?" I ask. _Since when did I have cat eyes._

"I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep," Mai says completely poker-faced.

"Wow, great." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, it's time we go out and get you something other than pants," Mai says, looking at my outfit in distaste.

"What's wrong with my pants?" I ask defensively.

"No female in their right mind would wear pants like that. Girls only wear dresses and skirts." Erza chimes in.

I huff but don't argue.

Ten minutes later, we're outside at some sort of store or something looking at different skirts.

"Why do I need a skirt?" I groan, as I'm forced into yet another skirt.

"Just be glad it's not a dress," Mai mumbles to me, as she looks at other skirts.

"This is your punishment for leaving without telling anyone," Erza says, examining the skirt I have on.

"Maybe a little longer," Lucy says, looking at other skirts.

 _At least it's black…_

Around an hour later, I have three new skirts and a bunch of differently patterned t-shirts.

"Why did we get the shirts?" I ask, holding one up a pink one and hoping it would burn.

"Because you've been wearing the same white shirt for over 3 years," Lucy says, taking the pink one from me. "I don't think this suits her."

"Change your outfit, they said. It would be fun, they said," I mutter, shoving the other shirts and skirts into a bag.

"What was that?" Lucy says, absent mindedly.

"Nothing," I say.

"Well I think it's about time we head back, don't you think?" Erza says, looking at the sunset.

I don't know what I expected to see when we got back, but it certainly wasn't this…

* * *

 **And we're going to end it there. Sorry for the short chapter. I've barely finished editing the first chapter of this story and that's taken way more time than it should have. Also I wanna write another story, but it's not going to be a crossover or like a branch off of anything. I wanna write it from scratch, but I need to finish this story first. I highly doubt I'll even make the story, but we'll see. Anyways, I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	43. Author's note

**Alright, I know I haven't updated in like 100000000000 years, but let me explain.**

 **Okay, I've been editing these chapters and I'm writing another story, because I honestly don't plan my stories, so I didn't know where to go from where I stopped. I have ideas though. If you have anything you want to see, let me know!**

 **Also, I'm extremely upset right now. I'm like legitimately crying, rereading the dirt I wrote like a year or two ago. I'm actually surprised no one commented to tell me how terrible my writing was.**

 **If my writing is bad, just tell me.**

 **You don't have to sugar coat anything. If my writing sucks that bad ever again, just PM me and be like "You know how sh*t you are at writing?"**

 **No joke. Just tell me that. I'd rather hear that as opposed to fake praise.**

 **I'm not blaming you guys though, because I don't normally comment on stories telling people how terrible they are.**

 **Do NOT, under any circumstances, be afraid to tell me that my story is terrible. I know it's bad and, while rereading it, I realized how bad I was with tenses and transitioning between scenes and things.**

 **If you do criticise my story and I don't update for like 6 years because of it, it's not your fault. There's no way my story will ever be perfect, but knowing what specifically I need to fix, it helps.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to be taking a break to rewrite and edit this story. Next time I update, I hope this story will be better and yeah. Just reread a few of the chapters here and there after I'm done editing and tell me if anything else needs to be changed.**

 **Thanks you guys!**

 **Hopefully I'll be back in a while!**


End file.
